


Til the End of Time

by Kels (KriegerFieber)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerFieber/pseuds/Kels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY COMPLETE! On the way to Rio, the plane carrying the USWNT crashes into the ocean and no survivors are found.  Did they really die in the horrible accident that shocked the world, or did something else, something completely unbelievable, happen to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm new around these parts (but not new to fic writing), so please be gentle (or at least constructive). I write pretty emotional stuff, so be warned this is a bit of a roller coaster. Also you might need your Kleenex for at least the prologue. 
> 
> This is all Ali and Ash, with just a hint of one other pairing (it's a surprise). Sorry, but no smut in this one. I don't enjoy writing it really and it wasn't necessary for this story, so it was left on the cutting room floor. 
> 
> And of course, this is purely fiction and the characters in this story are only loosely based on real life people. Please don't take anything in this story to be the truth unless corroborated by something they've said in the press. Everything else is completely made up.

Kyle couldn't stop crying. It wasn't new. It had been going on for over a week. _The search is now a recovery mission._ That was what had set off the flood gates. The rescuers had lost hope of finding anyone alive. He needed to face reality, but it was just too hard. Instead, all he could do was cry. They were all gone. Ali was gone.

He had been able to hold out hope for those first few days after their plane had disappeared on the way to the Rio Olympics. Ali was one of the fittest people on the planet, surely she could have found a piece of wreckage and managed to hold on. If anyone could survive, it was her. After all, Kyle wasn't sure how the world could go on without his sister in it. And so he had believed with all his heart that somehow she would be found alive.

The second he had learned about the plane disappearing, he had run to the airport and flown to Florida to be with his mother and father, who had arrived from Virginia just before Kyle had arrived. They had managed to hold out hope the first few days as they sat around watching CNN and waiting for the phone to ring. But when it finally did, it wasn't what they had hoped to hear. Instead, the gentleman on the phone called to tell them that the Coast Guard was changing the focus of their search, that they didn't believe anyone on the plane could still be alive, and that was when the tears had come crashing out. They hadn't stopped since and he wondered if they ever would.

Kyle took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. He looked around at everyone who had gathered for the private memorial service. There were maybe 300 people there, families and close friends of the eighteen roster players, four alternates, and five coaches who had boarded the chartered plane for Rio with dreams of an Olympic gold to go along with their World Cup championship. They had gone off to make history, to be the first team to win the two back-to-back. And no one had doubted that they could do it, least of all the members of the team. They were the best women's soccer team in the world, probably ever, after all. _Were._

Kyle's eyes glanced up toward the display in front of the crowd and he was reminded of pictures he'd seen on the news from Afghanistan and Iraq, when fallen soldiers were represented by their boots, helmets, and rifles. But for the players it was their jerseys and cleats, with gloves for the goalkeepers, placed out in a row on the beach. They were set out in numerical order using the numbers they had chosen for the Olympics, from Hope's jersey all the way to Ashlyn's number 18, then followed by the jerseys for the alternates and team shirts for the coaches. Nineteen blue jerseys and three long-sleeved red ones were set out like they were announcing the opening lineup of a game. Only they were empty, so empty.

Every time he let his eyes move down the row, he stopped at Carli's number 10, unable to move one more to the jersey he was most familiar with. He had at least a dozen of them hanging in his closet at home. Every time Ali had gotten a new jersey design she'd made sure he had one so he could wear it when he watched her play. Nothing felt better than going to a game or even sitting around a computer watching a grainy stream with his number 11 jersey on, watching Ali kick ass and take names on the pitch. He'd never wear one again.

Kyle's eyes lifted from the jerseys to the ocean beyond, wondering where his sister and her teammates were. It hurt that no bodies had been found. They didn't have anything to bury, and that made it all that much worse. There would never really be any closure unless they were found. But so far only a few small pieces of wreckage floating on the water had been located. It was an exceptionally deep part of the ocean and the authorities told them they might never be able to recover anything from the depths. The ocean could very likely be their graves.

With a sigh, he let his eyes move to his left, to the number 18 with Harris on the back. _Please let them have been sitting together._ It was the only consolation he could have out of the whole thing, to think they had each other in those last moments. Kyle had never known any two people who were more in love than his sister and Ashlyn. It had always made him so happy to see the two of them together. Thinking of them apart as their plane crashed down in what had to be those last terrifying moments was too much to bear. No, he was certain that they were sitting together, able to tell one another one last time how much they loved each other, holding each other tight in those last few seconds before the plane smashed into the ocean.

Kyle looked over to where the five women from the World Cup team who hadn't been part of the Olympic squad stood and felt his heart go out to them. Lauren, Lori, Shannon, and Abby had retired, and that was what had saved their lives. Amy had gotten pregnant and had to miss the season. They were all that was left of the 15ers, and they had to have a heavy heart knowing how it could have been them on that plane if they hadn't chosen other paths. Other players who had been at camp with the national team in the previous months and years stood nearby, but they gave those five a wide berth. The weight of their teammates' legacies would forever be on their shoulders. Kyle didn't envy them one bit, even if he wished it had been Ali standing there among them.

 _You're being selfish_ , he told himself, but he didn't care. Ali had flown off to follow her dreams. She was getting to finish what she hadn't been able to in 2008 or 2012. Having that Olympic gold medal around her neck would have made her career essentially complete. And she had been so excited about finally getting to head off to do just that. And now Kyle wished she hadn't needed that final gold medal to complete her career. If only.

Kyle thought about the future Ali and Ashlyn would have had if they had only had the chance. Their plans to have children were still a few years off, since they both had decided to try to play through the next World Cup. Defending the team's title and putting a fourth star on their jerseys, all hopefully with Ashlyn finally starting in goal, was something they both wanted to try for and so they had agreed to wait three more years before starting their family. It had been a tough decision but it was something they both agreed they might regret if they didn't try, even though having a family was their ultimate dream. _They would have been amazing moms,_ he thought with a deep sigh and more fresh tears. He thought about the nieces and nephews he'd never know, the holidays and family trips he'd never share with Ali and Ashlyn and their family, and the tears fell harder.

A few friends, former teammates, and family members got up to speak about the players and coaches who were lost. Kyle didn't really listen as he stood between his parents, his mom's head tucked into his shoulder as he held her tightly while she cried. Instead he finally forced himself to look at Ali's jersey and the bright lime cleats sitting in front of them. She'd given him those cleats after the World Cup final. They had been one of his most prized possessions, but now they were one of the very few tangible things he had left of his sister. He knew they would go with him wherever he went for the rest of his life and even to his grave.

Finally, the memorial service was over and the attendees were all starting to file forward to lay flowers by each player's cleats. Kyle had brought two flowers, one for his sister and one for the woman who would have been his sister-in-law in the near future. Ashlyn had told Kyle a few months back that she was going to propose after the Olympics. _I want to make sure she has everything she ever dreamed of,_ Ashlyn had told him when she first brought up her plans. Ali would have been on Cloud 9 to be Ashlyn's wife, but she never got that chance and it tore at his heart.

When Ashlyn's family finally moved back from the display, he went over and knelt down in front of her cleats and ran his finger over the gloves propped up on them. “You made her the happiest woman in the world, Ash. Thank you for that,” he whispered as he laid the single white lily down on the small pile that had already been placed by her family. “And thank you for being such an amazing friend to me. I'm going to miss you, you badass woman you.”

With a sigh and a fresh splash of tears, he finally moved over to Ali's jersey and stood back, waiting for two of her best friends to have their time to say goodbye. Finally, it was his turn so he moved forward and knelt down. “Damn you, Ali. Why'd you have to leave me?” He wiped angrily at the tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath, twirled the lily in his fingers and found a sad smile. “I'm going to live my life the way I know you'd want me to. I won't let you down.” He put the lily down gently and then kissed his fingers and touched her boots. “Goodbye, little sis. I love you. You'll always be my hero.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with wishful thinking and having Pinoe make it back for the Olympics. Mostly because a lot of this was written before her injury, and she has a pretty big part (and she's just plain awesome). It was bad enough that I went back and took Abby (yes I've been working on this that long) and A-Rod out. And I decided to take the alternates to Rio as well, since Pia did it in 2012. Made coming up with my roster that much easier.
> 
> 1/26/16 Update: If you've come to this story late, just know it was written in 2015 and posted just before January camp. I had no clue how poorly I'd call some of the people going to Rio (or at least as of today, going to qualifiers).

Ali woke up in a room full of medical instruments, or what she figured must be medical instruments. She wasn't quite sure to be honest. As she blinked her eyes against the bright light shining from overhead, she heard a voice. “Please leave the room, Candidate Krieger. You may wait in the central meeting area with the other candidates. You will be given further information shortly.”

Ali's brain felt foggy and she squinted as she tried to understand what was going on. “Information about what? Where am I?”

“Please leave the room, Candidate Krieger,” the voice began again.

“Okay, fine,” she said with a dismissive flick of her hand. She got to her feet and instantly felt dizzy, needing to grab the bed she had been lying on to keep her balance. It took her a moment before she regained her equilibrium. With a deep breath she shuffled out of the open door and into a large room. There were about ten people already there, all women. They were standing in a group and most of them had an expression of confusion on their faces.

“I have no idea,” a very tall woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail said. “I can't remember anything either.”

A woman about Ali's height with her blonde hair in a long braid noticed Ali then. “Hey, new girl, do _you_ remember anything before waking up here?”

Ali stopped short and searched her brain, trying to remember any events before waking up in the room with the instruments. She felt like there were a few images in her head covered by a dense fog, but nothing she could really grasp onto. Because she wasn't sure, she shook her head. “No.”

“No one remembers,” the one with the braid said. She then smiled and made a welcoming motion toward Ali. “I'm Becky.”

“Ali,” she replied. While she couldn't remember anything she strangely knew that most people called her Ali instead of Alexandra or Alex. Who those most people were, she had no idea. “How long have you guys been here?”

Becky said, “Not long. There seem to be four rooms off this bigger one. Someone comes out every few minutes or so from one of them.” She pointed to a brunette who was a little taller than Ali. “She was the first one.”

“Carli,” the woman offered with a slight smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Ali replied.

The rest of the group introduced themselves, but Ali realized quickly she wouldn't remember all of their names. The tall blonde was Sam and another rather short woman who had hair to match her stature was named Meghan. Another woman with lighter brown hair went by Alex, and Ali was glad that “most people” didn't call her Alex or it would have been confusing. A few newcomers later there was another Megan, and then a Morgan, which Alex found funny since that was her own last name. The other women were a blur of names and faces. The twenty-first woman to join them was a striking brunette name Hope, who had a voice that seemed strangely soft for her powerful frame, making Ali have to keep the giggle inside her at the sound of it.

Ali had taken a seat with Carli, the shorter Meghan, and Becky. The others had all formed up in groups of two to four, trying to figure out if anyone had any memories or theories about what was going on. No one in Ali's group had a clue so they mostly sat around in silence, their eyes glancing from door to door, waiting for the next arrival. Finally, after what seemed like an extra long break between arrivals, the door closest to Ali opened and a tall woman with long platinum blonde hair walked out. She wore the same khaki top and pants as the rest of them but peeking out from the short sleeves on her left arm was a tattoo that wrapped around her entire arm all the way to her wrist. There was a strange calmness coming from her hazel eyes that made Ali smile as she raised her hand to wave the newcomer over. “Hi, I'm Ali. This is Carli, little Meghan, and Becky.”

“Hey, why am I little Meghan?” the smaller brunette broke in.

Carli chuckled quietly and pointed over to the other Megan. “She's got about, oh, four or five inches on you and I'm virtually positive she's older too. So you're little in two ways.”

Meghan crossed her arms and frowned. “Then use my last name. Klingenberg.”

“Too long,” the new blonde piped in. “How about Kling?”

Meghan pondered it for a moment before nodding. “Somehow I get this feeling I've been called that before, so that's fine.”

The blonde smiled. “Well, then, Kling, Ali, Becky and Carli, nice to meet you. I'm Ashlyn.”

“Welcome to we-have-no-freaking-idea-what's-going-on, Ashlyn,” Carli said. “Pull up a chair.”

Just as Ashlyn was dragging a chair over to the group, a stocky man in what appeared to be some sort of blue uniform walked to the front of the room. “Ladies, can I have your attention? Please come sit up front in these seats.” He pointed at the four rows of benches bolted to the floor. With a few mutters, the women did as they were bid. “Good,” he continued when they were settled. “I'm Colonel Reynair of the Fifth Commando Battalion, Third Brigade, Second Division. I am your commanding officer. I realize that none of you remember what brought you here or the dire situation we find ourselves in. Please let me explain. Our way of life, a life you all lived until the past few days, is endangered by a group of insurgents who want to destroy all we hold dear. They want to take power and force all of us to give up our freedom. You twenty-two have valiantly volunteered to join our fight, but in order to protect your loved ones, we had to block your memories. Without this, the insurgents could find out the identities of your families if they capture you and use that to get you to talk. They've done it before, many times. I understand that this might sound far fetched so when you get to your bunks, please use the vid screens to access the file marked enlistment message. You all recorded one before the memory block to reassure yourselves that you entered this freely.”

Ali tried to follow what the man—her commander it would seem—was trying to tell them, even though it all sounded so fantastical. But still, she figured it had to be true and it would seem that this was her life now. So, she sat up straight and continued to listen to Colonel Reynair, realizing that the information he was imparting could be vital to her going forward.

“We will start your training tomorrow. You will be trained in squads and as an entire platoon so that you can learn to work together in various situations. Look around you, ladies. Your lives will depend on one another. I'm sure you're up to the task. Now, Sergeant Beems will give you your squad assignments. I will see you at the end of the week when I come to see how you are progressing. Thank you again for your service.”

The colonel smiled at them and then left the room. A young woman, maybe twenty at most, walked in wearing the same blue uniform as Reynair. “When I call your name, please form up. Each squad will be made up of five or six of you. There will be one squad per pod in the barracks.” She pointed to her left. “Heath, McCaffrey, Morgan, O'Hara, Press, Solo. You're Squad One.” After the six women got up, the sergeant continued by pointing in front of her. “Squad Two is Horan, Johnston, Klingenberg, Lloyd, and Mewis.” Those five then got up and moved to their spot. “Then Squad Three is Engen, Harris, Krieger, Leroux, O'Reilly, and Rapinoe. The rest of you—Brian, Dunn, Naeher, Rampone, and Sauerbrunn—you're Squad Four. Now, follow me.”

Sergeant Beems led them down what felt like a labyrinth of corridors. As they went, Ali tried to take stock of her fellow squad members. She had only gotten a few moments of contact with Ashlyn, but she seemed strong and very even keeled. _That'll be good to have._ She wasn't sure about the other four women, though. They all seemed relatively athletic, but she worried how they'd be if it came down to a fight. _Then again, I have no idea how I'd be. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out._

* * *

Ashlyn looked warily around their pod. There was a small central area—a lounge of sorts—with a table and eight chairs. A panel in one wall seemed to offer basic forms of food and drink. A small window looked out on a courtyard that was just an empty field. The bathroom was situated to one side with four showers, an equal number of toilets, and a long trough of a sink with a big mirror hanging above it. Finally, there was another room with eight bunk beds set in stacks of two. There were piles of blue and gray clothes on six of the bunks. A quick glance revealed a jacket on top with names stitched above the left breast. Ashlyn found the one marked Harris and sighed in relief. She'd been assigned to a bottom bunk.

“Hi, I'm Whitney.” The lanky woman suddenly standing next to her seemed to force a smile. “Um, Engen. Whitney Engen,” she added quickly. She motioned with her hand to the top bunk. “Looks like I'm your upstairs neighbor.”

“Ashlyn Harris.” She stuck out her hand to shake Whitney's, already determined to be as professional as she could. Her life could depend on it. As she looked at the other four women assigned to her pod, she realized all their lives could depend on it, too. She didn't know them yet, but she already felt a sense of responsibility toward them and she knew she'd do what she could to protect them. She raised her voice so everyone could hear her. “I'm Ashlyn Harris. I guess call me Ash or Harris or whatever you want.”

The woman with what looked like short blonde dyed hair over darker roots, who appeared to have the bunk over the only woman she had met earlier, Ali, smiled with a bit of a laugh. “I'm Megan.” She looked at Ali with a quirk to her eyebrow. “Not Big Megan.” When Ali had the dignity to blush a little, Megan continued. “Last name is Rapinoe, but I have this feeling like people called my Pinoe. You know, before.”

Ashlyn nodded, feeling strange when she thought about the life she must have had before this. She didn't feel like she knew anything about that time, other than her name and the fact she was thirty years old. It was like she was a blank slate and it was totally unsettling. Looking around she knew the other women felt the same way.

One of the other brunettes introduced herself as Heather O'Reilly, but said she knew people often called her using her initials, HAO, which she pronounced “hay-o”. Whitney said they could call her Whit, while Heather's top bunk mate said her name was Sydney Leroux, and she seemed okay to go by Syd when Ashlyn suggested it. Finally, Ali spoke up and said Krieger or Ali was fine. “How about Kriegy, or at least Kriegs?” Pinoe asked. “I can't be the only one going by part of their last name.”

“I'm going by my initials,” Heather chimed in. “Doesn't get shorter than that.”

“Point,” Pinoe relented.

Everyone chuckled at the exchange and then Ali smiled. The laugh and her bright toothy grin was infectious and Ashlyn couldn't help but smile back at her. Ali finally shrugged at Pinoe and said, “Call me whatever you want. I'm sure I'll know you're talking to me.”

“Or about you,” Sydney piped in.

After they all laughed again, Pinoe nodded with a self-satisfied grin. “Kriegs it is, then.”

They bantered for a few more moments before the room fell silent. It was hard to make small talk when you could only remember the last hour. “So,” Heather finally said, “maybe we should get settled and watch our enlistment videos.” It was as close to a plan as they had.

When Ashlyn crawled into her bunk, letting the privacy shield activate automatically behind her, she settled in to check out the file. “Hi, me,” her image said from the monitor at the foot of her bunk. “They aren't lying to you, okay? I know me and I know I can be someone who doesn't trust easily. But listen to me, okay? You really enlisted, you really agreed to have your memory blocked. You'll get it all back in three years when your tour is done. It'll be worth it. Protecting Mom and Dad and our brother is so important. It's the only thing that's important. Mom cried when I left but she's so proud of me. Of us. Fuck I don't know how to address me as the you watching this.”

The Ashlyn in the video laughed. “Listen, just be smart. Fight hard, but love hard, too.” She winked. “I got to meet a few of the other candidates and there's this one. Whew. Trust me, she's our type. Didn't catch her name, but you'll know her when you see her.”

She wondered if Ali was the one past-Ashlyn meant. She had to admit the brunette was by far the most attractive member of their newly formed squad. _Yeah, I could totally see that._

“Hey, get your thoughts back here,” the image on the screen snapped with a laugh. “I caught you, didn't I?” Ashlyn laughed loudly at how her past self knew what her own reaction would be. Past-Ashlyn took a breath and then got serious. “Listen to me, okay? You can do this. You're smart and strong and when you focus on a goal nothing can stop you. And when your tour is up and they unblock your memories, well I look forward to getting to know the woman you'll become these next few years. See you then, Ash.” There was a momentary smile before the screen went blank.

Ashlyn stared at the blank screen for a moment before shaking her head. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around this whirlwind of a new life, but it was definitely helpful to see the message and know that she had entered this freely. Ashlyn swung her legs toward the edge of the bed and felt a slight crackle as the privacy shield disengaged. She noticed the only one already done was Ali. The brunette was putting her clothing away in one of the lockers. “Well, that was strange,” Ashlyn commented as she started looking through her own clothes while taking occasional glances at Ali. _Yes, I can definitely see that._

“Seriously,” Ali said with a quiet chuckle that made Ashlyn smile.

Ashlyn looked over at her and caught her brown eyes, smiling at the beautiful brunette. _Definitely the one._ “I do feel better, though. I was thinking this sounded fishy, but when you're telling yourself something, I guess you have to believe it.”

Ali walked over to Ashlyn and leaned in as if to whisper something to her, her dark eyes darting around the room. Her voice was a little louder than a whisper but not by much. “I guess, but I'm still not sure.”

“Why?”

“I don't now. Just a feeling.” She shrugged and then smiled, and Ashlyn couldn't help but smile back. It was obvious that Ali's smile would always bring one out on her own face. “Maybe I'm just naturally wary. It's weird not knowing much about myself, I guess,” Ali concluded with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agreed. “My past self gave me a few hints, but I guess we'll all be learning a lot about ourselves during training.”

Whitney's legs appeared over their heads just then and they moved so the blonde could jump down. “Well, that was strange.”

Ashlyn laughed. “I said the same exact thing. Great minds, I guess.”

“I'm hungry,” Pinoe said as she popped out of her bunk. Heather was also emerging and then finally Sydney appeared a few moments later.

“Let's go scrounge up some grub,” Ashlyn said. Her hand brushed Ali's as she turned to the lounge, sending a small shock through her. She could have sworn that she saw a reaction from Ali as well, but wasn't sure. _Well if she's not the one past me mentioned, it doesn't matter. She's definitely the one current me is interested in._ She gave Ali a smile and got a shy one in return as they started toward the lounge. _Definitely._

* * *

After a meeting with the other squads about uniforms and what to expect on the following day, they were told to return to their pods before lights out in an hour. Ali decided to get a jump on the shower rush in the morning and so she found herself alone in the bathroom, looking in the mirror above the long sink. Something seemed off about her reflection, but she couldn't place it. _How would I even know what's off when I can't remember before?_

“You're really beautiful, you know that?”

Ali jumped at the voice. “You scared me,” she said with a laugh and a swat of her hand to Ashlyn's arm. The blonde's words then sunk in and Ali felt heat come to her cheeks. “Thank you.” She looked up at Ashlyn and forced herself to keep the blonde's gaze. “You too.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “I wasn't fishing for a compliment.”

“And I didn't feel compelled to give you one,” Ali answered with a voice that sounded far more calm than she felt. There was something about Ashlyn that unnerved her all of a sudden. Yet there was an easiness in her presence that was really welcome as well.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and her eyes glanced away for a moment, like she was gathering herself. Then she turned her hazel eyes back to Ali and there seemed to be some very real concern in them. “You ready for tomorrow?”

Ali thought back to the meeting and the discussion about upcoming activities in the coming days—weapons, strength and endurance, hand to hand, and team tactics. It seemed rather daunting and she wondered what she would have thought about it all before the memory block. She must have been at least somewhat tough or she wouldn't have signed up, she figured. The few minutes of video of herself at her enlistment left her wanting to know more about her former self, though. It would be nice to have some idea of who she even was. But instead she was left to figure it out on her own. She shrugged at Ashlyn. “Won't know until it happens, I guess.”

Ashlyn leaned up against the sink and looked Ali up and down, making the brunette now feel the heat spread from her cheeks throughout her body. “I think you'll be fine,” Ashlyn finally announced. “You look really fit.”

Ali didn't want to seem to just be returning compliments, so she flexed her right arm, felt her bicep, and then turned to Ashlyn. “Flex.”

Ashlyn's eyebrows rose in surprise before a smirk came to her lips. She flexed her right arm and Ali touched the flesh of her bicep lightly before squeezing the muscle. A flutter went through Ali's stomach, but she forced her face to stay impassive. “Not bad,” Ali assessed.

“Not bad?” Ashlyn reached over and waited for Ali to flex again before doing her own comparison. “Oh, please, Krieger. I've so got you beat.”

“We'll see, Harris. We'll see.” The ribbing made the butterflies settle and instead all Ali felt was a light happiness, the first she'd felt since waking up to this new experience.

“Lights out in five minutes,” a voice announced throughout the pod.

“Well, I guess it's bed time,” Ali said and started to walk around Ashlyn. But the taller woman put her hand out to stop the escape.

“Ali, I...” There was a storminess in Ashlyn's hazel eyes that fascinated Ali. The blonde swallowed and then smiled just broadly enough to bring a dimple out on her left cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“That you will,” Ali said with a playful wink before sidestepping Ashlyn's hand and leaving the bathroom. She quickly crawled into her bunk, catching a final glimpse of Ashlyn before the blonde climbed into her own bunk. Finally alone, Ali bit her lip and smiled. There really was something quite amazing about Ashlyn Harris, and Ali was determined to find out more. Much more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys....here's a little military training and a little "getting to know you" time. Can't wait to hear what you think. Please leave a comment. Next installment will probably be up on Sunday.

By lunch they were exhausted. They had spent most of the morning with physical training. And while it was apparent they were all in incredible shape, being issued 50 pounds of gear and told to run up ten flights of steps was something almost no human being could accomplish with any sort of ease, least of all Ashlyn. Her time was third to last, with only Hope and Alyssa being slower by a few seconds each.

When they finally were given the okay to take a break, Ashlyn collapsed to the ground among her squad mates. “That sucked,” she muttered.

“Oh, it wasn't that bad,” Pinoe said as she settled next to Ashlyn on her left.

“Yeah, you're one of the strongest among us,” Ali said as she plopped down on Ashlyn's right. “The endurance will come. It better. If I get hurt, I want you to carry me out.”

Ashlyn shot Ali a look, unsure if she was being serious or continuing their banter from the night before. The grin on the brunette's face indicated the latter. “Oh, don't you worry, Kriegs. I'll toss you over my shoulder and whisk you off to safety.” She edged up onto her elbows, noticing her entire squad was now sitting around her. “Any of you, really, but only one at a time. I've already seen the way you guys eat and I can only carry so much.” She smiled as they all laughed at her joke.

“But, of course Ali gets to go first,” Heather said with a teasing hint.

“What? No, not necessarily,” Ashlyn shot back a little too forcefully. “And besides, who's going to carry me out?”

Whitney stood up. “Get up here. Let me see if I can.”

Ashlyn gave her a skeptical look as she stood up. Whitney wasn't exactly the strongest of the group by the looks of her. But she still walked over to face the next tallest member of their squad. They needed to start figuring out what they were capable of in addition to learning to trust each other with their lives. “Be careful. The ground is hard.”

“Baby.” Whitney waved dismissively before wrapping her hands around Ashlyn's waist and bending down to get her positioned on her right shoulder. Using her legs, and probably a little too much of her back, she slowly got to a standing position with Ashlyn tossed over her shoulder and her head partway down Whitney's back.

For a moment things were good but then Ashlyn felt herself start to pitch forward. “Fuck,” she muttered as she jerked herself sideways, hoping to avoid a head-first fall.

Next thing Ashlyn knew she was rolling away from Whitney, who had landed on her ass with a squeak. The rest of the squad, as well as most of the platoon, was laughing. “Graceful,” Pinoe said between laughs. Sydney applauded and gave Ashlyn an eye roll.

Ali moved over to her, just the ghost of amusement playing on her face. “You okay?” she asked as she leaned down over Ashlyn, offering a hand to help her up.

“Just my pride is bruised.” Ashlyn looked back at Whitney, who was wiping at the blades of grass stuck to her rear. “You okay, Whit?”

“I guess,” the blonde said with a grumpy tone.

Ali wiggled her fingers to get Ashlyn's attention. The blonde grinned sheepishly before taking Ali's warm hand and allowing the brunette to help pull her up. Once standing, there was a moment when Ali looked into Ashlyn's eyes while their hands lingered together. There was definitely something playing in the brown depths and Ashlyn felt her stomach clench. “Thanks,” she said quietly, reluctantly letting Ali's hand fall from her own.

“No problem,” Ali replied just as quietly.

A cat call whistle from behind them caused them both to look up. “Do you two want some privacy?” Sydney teased.

“Pssh,” Ashlyn dismissed with a wave of her hand, but she caught Ali's eye and the brunette seemed amused. Ashlyn smiled back at her, ignoring the ribbing from her new friends.

“All right,” Sergeant Beems called out. “Break's over. Follow me.”

As they started to fall in behind Beems, Ali came up to Ashlyn and bumped her shoulder. The brunette leaned in and whispered, “You're hot when you're flustered.” With a cute bite of her lower lip to obviously contain a smile, Ali jogged off a few steps to catch up with Heather and Sydney.

Pinoe punched Ashlyn's arm and it was only then that she realized her mouth was hanging open slightly in shock. “Yes?” Ashlyn drew out, trying to act nonchalant.

Pinoe tugged her arm to get her to stop. When the group went ahead, Pinoe squinted up at Ashlyn. “I get that she's hot and there is like some serious flirtation going on here between you two, but my life is going to depend on you and Krieger.” She tapped Ashlyn's temple with her finger. “Keep your head in the game, Harris.”

Ashlyn got very serious, knowing Pinoe was right. But then there really was something about Ali that she knew she couldn't ignore. _But when it comes down to it, I'll be able to be all business. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't._ She nodded to her squad mate. “I'm in the game. One hundred percent.”

“Good.”

“Harris! Rapinoe! Catch up,” Beems called out to them.

“Crap, busted,” Pinoe said as she started jogging to catch up to the platoon.

“In more ways than one,” Ashlyn said under her breath with a shake of her head as she ran off to catch up as well.

* * *

After a long day of training, including an extra set of stairs for Ashlyn and Pinoe, the squad returned to their pod absolutely exhausted. Ali caught Ashlyn's arm and whispered “wait” when everyone started to make a move toward the showers. Once the other four women were in the bathroom, Ali turned to Ashlyn, her arms crossed, and smiled. “So...” She wasn't really sure what to say.

“So,” Ashlyn replied with a hint of teasing to her voice.

Ali met her gaze for a moment before laughing self-consciously. “Was your talk with Pinoe worth running stairs?”

Ashlyn shrugged, seeming very cool. “Helps my fitness so it's all good.”

Ali thought about watching a very sweaty Ashlyn as she exited the stairwell. The smile on the blonde's face, though, was what had really drawn Ali's attention. It had made her heart race and Ali knew in that moment that she had to get to know Ashlyn better. In every way possible. Throwing caution to the wind, Ali closed the distance between them and touched Ashlyn's side, smiling when she felt the blonde's sharp intake of air. “You deserve a reward for your hard work and dedication, Candidate Harris.”

“I do?”

Ali smiled and pushed up a little on her toes so she could close the distance between them. As their lips lightly brushed against one another, Ali felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight. The kiss didn't last long—only a few seconds really—but it was enough so that Ali knew she needed more. She didn't understand it, how within a day she had found herself captivated by Ashlyn, but just like waking up to this strange memory-less experience, she decided to just accept it. With a final light kiss, Ali pulled back and met Ashlyn's gaze evenly. “Did you enjoy your reward?”

Ashlyn bit at her lip shyly. “I did.”

“Good,” Ali replied with a smile that made her nose crinkle.

“Looks like she wasn't the only one.” The voice from the bathroom door made them both turn around to find Heather and Sydney standing there wrapped in their robes. “Smooth, Kriegs. Smooth,” Heather continued with a wink.

Ali rolled her eyes, feeling a flash of embarrassment hit her. “Seriously, guys?”

“Yeah, definitely looked serious, huh, Heather?” Sydney asked with a chuckle as she strutted across the lounge. “You know, there are bunks with privacy shields for a reason.”

“I thought that was so we wouldn't have to listen to you snore, Leroux,” Ashlyn called out playfully.

“Whatever, Harris,” Sydney yelled back from the bunk room.

Heather came over to them. “Two showers are free. Or do you two only need one?”

“Funny, HAO,” Ali said with a glare that was only half serious.

With a laugh, Heather wandered into the bunk room again leaving Ali and Ashlyn alone in the lounge.

“Well, that was...” Ashlyn started a little sheepishly.

Ali felt a flash of confidence and leaned into Ashlyn's ear. “Amazing,” she husked.

Ashlyn swallowed loudly and then turned to Ali, her expression becoming more confident by the second. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Ashlyn kissed Ali, more forcefully this time. The blonde bit lightly at Ali's lower lip before pulling back with a sparkle to her eye and a wide dimple-popping grin. “Indeed,” she said before tossing her towel over her shoulder and sauntering into the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Ali whispered as she tried to catch her breath. With a slight chuckle at how worked up Ashlyn had just gotten her, she followed the blonde into the bathroom. Tonight's shower would be a cold one.

* * *

The next few days were so busy that Ashlyn and Ali barely had a moment to themselves. It wasn't until a day filled with hand-to-hand combat drills that they were given a slightly early release so they could relax and recover from all the bumps and bruises they had gotten during the training. Back in their pod, Ashlyn finished handing out recovery drinks and then went back into the bunk room to find Ali changing out of her jumpsuit. “I left your drink out on the table.”

“Thanks,” the brunette said as she rolled her jumpsuit up and stuck it into the laundry chute.

Ashlyn stood and stared at Ali as she stood in just her underwear. “You're hot, you know that?”

Ali gave her a mischievous grin before reaching into her locker to pull out a pair of lounge pants. “Haven't we had this conversation before?”

“I guess,” Ashlyn said as she approached Ali, her eyes wandering up and down her body as she did. “Okay, then, new topic. I've been meaning to ask, do you know what your tattoos say?” She let her hand wander to Ali's left side and traced the intricate script there.

Ali nodded. “Don't ask me how, but yeah. They're in this other language that I just seem to know. I'm assuming since you asked, you don't know it.” She tilted her head slightly as she awaited an answer.

“Don't seem to. So?”

“Oh, what do they mean?” She held out her left arm. “That one says love,” she began before lifting that same arm and looking down where Ashlyn's hand was still delicately tracing the tattoo over her ribs. “That one says 'One sees well only with the heart. What's essential is invisible to the eye.'”

“Hm,” Ashlyn let out as she looked back up into Ali's eyes. “So, you can speak some secret language that none of us can? That's interesting.” She dug around in her own mind and couldn't find any other words other than English ones. “I clearly was never a linguist.”

Ali took Ashlyn's hand from her side and lifted it to her lips. “I guess we can't all be geniuses,” she said with a little laugh. She then shrugged. “Maybe some of the others can speak it or some other language and we just don't know. I think the only reason I realize it is because of the tattoos.”

“Interesting.” Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's torso, running her fingers up and down the skin of her lower back. “But probably not something you should dwell on too much. Might be a clue to your past and we all know that's never a good thing.”

Ali nodded before leaning her head wearily against Ashlyn's shoulder. “That's why I haven't said anything. I don't have much time to worry about it anyway.”

“Okay, then I won't bring it up again.” Ashlyn leaned down to place a kiss on Ali's lips. “I'd rather spend our time doing other things.”

“Oh?” Ali said with a sly grin.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn said as she went back in to kiss Ali again.

Ashlyn could hear some noise at the doorway and then Sydney's voice. “We'll come back later.”

Ali's laughter vibrated against Ashlyn's lips, but neither of them broke away from the kiss. They had to take their chances when they had them after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. And extra thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I should probably apologize for subjecting you all to so much German in the first scene. I don't get much chance to use my language skills, so writing about Ali opens that door awfully wide. Translations are in parentheses and any errors are my own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Next installment will be on Wednesday probably.

Ali's sleep was far from restful as she tossed and turned on her cot.

“ _Wie hei_ _ß_ _t das?” (What is that called?) Ali asked as she pointed at the green playing field in front of them._

“ _Das hei_ _ßt_ _das Spielfeld. Man spielt Fu_ _ßball auf dem Spielfeld.” (That's called the pitch. One plays soccer on the pitch.) The brunette looked at Ali and smiled. “Wo spielt man Fußball?” (Where does one play soccer?)_

_Ali smiled back, feeling proud of herself for understanding. “Auf dem Spielfeld.” (On the pitch)_

“ _Gut getan,” (Well done) her friend replied._

_Ali laughed at the bright smile from the other woman. She felt more proud of learning a few words than of winning any match._

“ _But you need to learn more, my friend,” the woman continued. “Viel, viel mehr. Du musst die Sprache beherrschen. Sonst wirst du nie Interviews durchstehen.” (Much, much more. You need to master the language. Otherwise, you won't ever get through interviews.)_

_Ali couldn't make out most of the words this time. “Please, use smaller words. Speak slowly. Langsam, bitte.” (Slowly, please)_

“ _Langsam? Ich soll langsam reden? Nein, du musst schneller verstehen.” (Slowly? I should speak slowly? No, you need to understand faster.) The woman shook her head sadly at Ali. “Schneller, schneller, schneller. Immer schneller!” (Faster, faster, faster. Always faster!)_

_Ali felt like her head was suddenly going to explode. “I don't understand!”_

_The woman tapped a finger at Ali's temple. “Du musst harter arbeiten um die Wörter zu verstehen. Harte Arbeit wird belohnt. Du sollst das schon wissen, Ali. Wissen, wissen, wissen.” (You need to work harder to understand the words. Hard work will be rewarded. You should know that already, Ali. Know, know, know.)_

“ _Please, I don't understand. Please, keep it simple!”_

“ _Einfach? Deutsch ist nicht einfach! Es gibt viel was du lernen musst. Viel was du erinnern musst. Erinnern ist keine einfache Sache!” (Simple? German is not simple! There is a lot that you must learn. A lot that you must remember. Remembering is not a simple thing!)_

Ali sat up in bed and felt herself breathing hard. She squinted her eyes as she tried to remember the dream. But it was like it was a jumbled mess. It was somehow like she understood the conversation and yet also didn't understand it at the same time. And the longer she tried to pin it down, the more it seemed to be confused.

With a sigh she swung her legs to the edge of the cot, feeling the slight crackle as the bed's privacy shield dissolved a split second before her legs would have hit it. She got up and looked around at all the other bunks. She was alone and it was dead quiet in the room. She thought about going out to the lounge to get some water but that wasn't what she really wanted. With a quick look up at the time on the wall indicating there were two hours before they would be awakened, she went over to Ashlyn's bunk and hit the button that would signal the occupant that someone was outside.

It took a few moments before the shield disappeared and a very disheveled—and Ali had to admit absolutely adorable—Ashlyn appeared. “Ali? Are you okay?”

The brunette nodded. “I just had a strange dream and didn't think I'd be able to fall back asleep. I...” She smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to see you.”

Ashlyn patted the cot next to her as she slid toward the back of it, leaving enough room for Ali to climb in. After she was in, Ashlyn hit the control that would engage the shield again and helped Ali get settled under the blanket. The brunette laid down, her head pillowed on Ashlyn's left shoulder. “Is that comfortable?” Ashlyn asked quietly, as if they could be overheard even though they both knew that wasn't possible with the privacy shield engaged.

Ali turned a bit on her side and wrapped her left arm over Ashlyn's waist. “This is wonderful.”

“So, do you want to tell me about this dream you had?”

Ali frowned as she tried to remember it. “It was strange. I was standing next to a field where you play sports, soccer I think, and there was a woman there. I knew her but for some reason not her name or anything else about her. I just felt like I knew her. She was teaching me how to say the word for the field in German, in that other language I know. It was going well, and I was understanding and answering back, but then she started talking quickly and using words I didn't know and I got frustrated. And I felt like she was mocking me. What's weird is it was like I was watching us and I was also in the dream at the same time. And I know that while the dream was happening the me in the dream didn't understand and yet the me having the dream understood everything the other woman said. Does that make any sense?”

“I guess. Dreams can be funny that way. What did the you who understood hear her say?”

“It was just things like that I needed to understand more and that I needed to work harder to learn the language. Nothing too serious and really not nightmare material, but...” She let out a deep sigh. “It was like I was remembering something. Maybe only part of it was a memory, I don't know. But it seemed real, especially the beginning. It was like I could smell the grass on the field and feel the cool breeze. Do you think it was an actual memory?”

“If it was, then they didn't block it correctly,” Ashlyn said. She kissed the crown of Ali's head. “You know that's dangerous so just try to put it out of your mind. You don't want to have any memories the insurgents can use against you.”

“I know,” she said, feeling a wave of defeat wash over her. She needed to let it go and forget as much as possible. That was for the best. “Can I stay here? We've got about two hours before we have to get up.”

“Sure,” Ashlyn replied as she fiddled with the alarm on the control pad. “There, I set it fifteen minutes early so you can get back to your bunk before the others wake up. I'd hate to hear the comments we'd get if Pinoe or HAO found out you stayed here.” She pulled her arm tighter around Ali. “Now get some sleep.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks. Good night.” She snuggled down into her shoulder again and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath that made her smile at how comfortable she was.

“Good night,” Ashlyn whispered quietly.

Ali felt Ashlyn almost instantaneously relax into sleep again, but she knew it might elude her altogether. Instead she let her mind go back to the dream, back to the woman whose name seemed on the tip of her tongue, and she frowned. _Erinnern ist keine einfache Sache. Remembering is not a simple matter. Of course it's not. Not here, not now._ She wondered if it ever would be again.

* * *

Training continued on at a frenetic pace. They only had a month to get brought up to speed and so they went from morning until night, leaving only a few minutes each day for Ashlyn and Ali to have any time together. This meant that, while they could usually share a kiss and flirtation or two, they had absolutely no time to really talk.

Finally, after a day of weapons training and urban assault tactics overseen by Colonel Reynair, they were given four hours off to relax and recharge. Sergeant Beems suggested a local restaurant that offered candidates free meals for their service. Once the mention of free food was brought up, the entire platoon decided to go as a group. Not only was it a chance to relax and socialize, they also finally got to wear their formal uniforms as opposed to the blue candidate jumpsuits they wore for training.

Ashlyn was winding her hair up into a bun when Ali came into the bathroom. “Wow,” Ashlyn said when she caught the brunette's reflection in the mirror.

Ali tugged at the stiff jacket. “Feels a little weird.” She turned to look at herself in the mirror and, after Ali's eyes obviously took in Ashlyn's reflection, the brunette smiled brightly. “Wow, indeed, Ash.”

Ashlyn felt her cheeks flush. “Um, do you think maybe after dinner we could, I don't know, go for a walk or something? Beems said there's a big park just behind the restaurant. We could, oh I don't know, maybe get to know each other better.”

Ali took Ashlyn's hand in her own, staring down at it for a moment before meeting her gaze. “You've been with me for almost every waking moment that I remember. I'd say you know me as well as I know myself.”

“True.” Ashlyn reached up with her free hand and ran her thumb over Ali's cheek. “Okay, maybe we should get to know us better, then.”

“There's an us now?” Ali's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Ashlyn remained serious. “I want there to be.”

Ali's breath caught as she turned to look at Ashlyn. “We probably shouldn't. What about the squad?”

“They all know. We haven't really been discrete.”

“They know we've been flirting,” Ali said. “You're talking about more than just flirting and a few kisses. Right?”

Ashlyn nodded, taking the leap of faith she knew they needed to move things beyond this fun first stage to what she really wanted. “I am. It's not against the rules, Ali. We're both enlisted so it's not fraternization. And I don't know about you, but I can still stay professional about my duties. I know our lives depend on it.”

“Even if I get hurt? Or killed?” No one liked to talk about the danger once they entered the war against the insurgents, but they all knew that, even with all the medical technology available to them, death was a possibility.

Ashlyn felt her heart clench at the thought of anything happening to Ali. It would be hard to carry on, she knew, likely damned near impossible, but she also knew that she'd find a way. From day one she had dedicated herself to their squad and platoon. She'd find a way to carry on until they were all out of danger. Only then would she let the walls crumble. If that was the price to pay to have Ali in her life—really in her life—then she'd pay it. “Even then,” she finally whispered, her voice tight with emotion. “What about you?”

Ali's brown eyes fell and her brow furrowed. When her eyes rose, though, they were steely. “I'll do what I have to do.”

“Then it isn't an issue.” Ashlyn held Ali's gaze for a moment and then pulled her into a hug. She kissed the crown of the brunette's head and whispered, “I don't know if I can do this without you.”

Ali stepped out of the hug and looked up at Ashlyn with a sweet smile. “I'm glad I have you.” She paused for a moment and then laughed. “I can't believe how quickly this has happened between us.”

Ashlyn smiled. “I know. But can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“My past self told me there was a girl here who was totally my type. That's all she said.” Her smile returned easily. “I bet it was you.”

Ali laughed one of her infectious laughs. “My past self said almost the same thing. You were the one that caught my eye, so I figured it must be you.” Ali moved forward and wrapped Ashlyn's arms around her waist so their bodies were pressed lightly together. “Even if you weren't the one she meant, you're the one I choose.”

“Okay, seriously, that was too sweet,” Ashlyn said with a smile. It warmed her heart that Ali was being this open about their burgeoning feelings. It made it easier for Ashlyn to do the same. “I choose you, too.” She leaned in and sealed the sentiment with a kiss.

“Ugh, my eyes,” Whitney said from the doorway to the lounge. Behind her was the rest of their squad and they were all laughing. “Can you two stop kissing for more than five minutes? We need to get going.”

Ashlyn started to pull away from Ali, but the brunette held her tight. Ali turned and winked at their friends. “Nope, can't. Sorry.” She then pulled Ashlyn's head down and kissed her heatedly.

For a moment Ashlyn wanted to protest, not only because they had an audience, but because she was afraid of the talking to she was bound to get from Pinoe later about her lack of seriousness. But then she felt Ali's tongue run along her lower lip and all was lost. She moaned into the kiss, all thoughts of the other four women forgotten, and pushed Ali back against the sink, deepening the kiss as her fingers dug into the small of Ali's back.

When they finally broke apart, Ali looked up at her with eyes that were almost black. “Wow,” was all she seemed able to muster.

The peanut gallery standing in the doorway then all reacted at once. Pinoe gave Ashlyn a pointed look even while she applauded. Sydney said she might have to skip dinner to take a cold shower. Heather whistled loudly and Whitney was red as she rolled her eyes at their antics.

Ashlyn pulled away from Ali, although they didn't drop the hands they were holding. She turned to the four women and said, “Okay, can we all start acting like adults?”

The four of them looked at each other and then replied in unison. “No.”

All six squad members laughed at that. Finally as their laughter died down, Ali cleared her throat. “Okay, then, I guess we need to get going.”

“After you two love birds,” Pinoe said as the four of them stood aside to allow Ali and Ashlyn to pass. Ashlyn glared at Pinoe as they passed and the shorter woman laughed. “What?”

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful, but despite the laughter and bonding with the entire platoon, all Ali could really think about was Ashlyn. The blonde sat across from her and they spent much of the meal catching each other's eyes and sharing what were definitely obvious knowing smiles. Heather certainly noticed, because she leaned over and whispered to Ali, “You two are really cute, you know that?”

Ali giggled. She couldn't help it. Any thought of Ashlyn just made her so happy. Her squad mates were resorting to humor to get through this experience, and while she and Ashlyn certainly joined in, having their stolen private moments was what was really getting her through the long, trying days. She just couldn't imagine how impossible it would be to stay strong and motivated without the supportive smiles and hugs the blonde always seemed to give her when she needed it most.

It was a smile and a side nod to her head that told Ali it was time for them to slip away from the group. They both started to get up, pointedly avoiding the looks and snickers from the squad as they did. Ali noticed that Pinoe spoke to Ashlyn as she got up and the taller blonde just shook her head before leaning in to talk to their squad mate. Only after they were outside did Ali ask, “What was that about?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “She's worried we're getting distracted.”

Ali frowned. “Do you think we are?” She knew this was life and death they were dealing with, and the thought that the thing that gave her so much enthusiasm for life might put them at risk gave her pause. “They're depending on us.”

“We both swore we would be professional, remember?” Ashlyn took Ali's hand in her own and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss. “I told you, I can put my feelings aside when I have to.”

“Are you sure?” If she were being honest, Ali was starting to wonder if she could put her feelings for Ashlyn aside when push came to shove.

Ashlyn stopped and looked at Ali. There was a moment when she seemed so confident, brashly so in fact. But then a cloud seemed to descend over her eyes. “I don't know.”

“Me neither,” Ali admitted.

“I can't stop this,” Ashlyn almost whispered.

Ali took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to be the voice of reason, but the more she looked into those hazel eyes, the more lost she felt. She already knew deep down there was no going back when it came to Ashlyn. She would just have to pray that nothing bad ever happened to either of them. “Then we'll just have to be the best two out there, so there's never any need to forget our feelings.”

That made Ashlyn smile. “I can do that. I can work harder than anyone if I'm working for you.”

“What happened to us?” Ali asked with just a hint of mischief in her voice.

“Okay, working for us.”

Ali leaned up and gave Ashlyn a light kiss on the lips. “I'll be working just as hard right beside you.”

“Good. Now can we get back to our night? We've only got an hour before curfew.”

Ali nodded as she turned to nuzzle into Ashlyn's shoulder. They walked that way a short while, just enjoying being together and being away from the constant craziness of training and their squad mates. Ali couldn't help but think that it really was a perfect night, both calming and exhilarating at the same time. There was just something about Ashlyn that made everything—whether a walk in a park or even the frustrations of hand-to-hand combat training—just seem totally right.

They found a bench near a fountain and sat down. Neither said a word as they watched a cleaning crew sweep up the area while a guard stood watch over them. “I'm glad we volunteered for service. I can't imagine being on a work crew,” Ali finally said after a few minutes.

Ashlyn shrugged. “Maybe we were before we joined up. But it's honest work and they risk their lives, too. You heard what Beems said. The insurgents need people so they grab anyone they can get their hands on. That's why the workers are guarded.”

Ali wondered though. The guard seemed almost like he was there to keep the workers in line rather than to protect them. Besides, the park was so far inside the military zone that the likelihood of an attack had to be small. Still, maybe they were just being cautious. The more they could starve the insurgents of resources—whether that was weapons, food, or people—the easier it would be to end the war and the sooner they could get their memories back. “I suppose,” she finally answered. “It seems like lousy work, though.”

One of the workers caught Ali's eye. It was a woman, middle-aged, with dark blonde hair in a short ponytail tied at the back of her neck. The woman kept looking at them with an expectant expression while continuing to run the sweeper, all the while moving slowly closer to them. There was something about her, something in the way she was looking at them, that made Ali uneasy. “Do you see that one?” Ali asked with a slight cock of her head in the woman's direction.

“She's right there. Of course I see her.”

“I wonder if she knows one of us. From before. There's something about the way she's looking at us, like she expects us to know her.”

Ashlyn shook her head. “She's probably just some weirdo. Come on, let's just go find another spot. We need to head back soon enough as it is.” She started to get up but Ali stayed put.

“Aren't you at least curious?”

“You know the rules, Ali. No contact with the public unless approved. I'm not running steps again on the outside chance she knows one of us. Besides, doesn't that defeat the purpose of having our memories blocked? We're not supposed to know anyone for a reason.”

Ali sighed. She knew Ashlyn was right and so she let the blonde pull her to her feet. But as they walked away, she couldn't help glancing back. The woman was looking straight at her now and, just before Ali looked away, the older woman mouthed something before turning back to her work. It took the brunette a second to decipher the word. But when she did, her heart almost stopped.

_Ali._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...and let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Saturday unless I win Powerball (then who knows).

Ashlyn sighed in relief as they walked back into the pod. Luckily their squad still seemed to be out at the restaurant. No wonder, really, since the romantic walk in the park she had envisioned had gone south after Ali swore that cleaning woman knew her. Ashlyn had tried to get her mind off of it, but it was all the blonde could do just to keep Ali from going back and talking to the stranger. But the mood was over and so Ashlyn had practically stormed back to the barracks, Ali silently in tow. When she found that the pod was empty, she finally turned to Ali. “Not a word about this to anyone else.”

“I wouldn't—” she started dismissively.

“I'm serious. The past is the past.”

“But what if she's my aunt, or a friend, or I don't know. She knew my name.” Ali was really worked up about this.

“The memory block is for a reason, Krieger,” Ashlyn snapped.

Using Ali's last name seemed to make her really hear Ashlyn. The brunette's head fell. “I know,” she said softly.

Ashlyn pulled Ali into a tight embrace. She hated that they were arguing. “I know this is hard. I think we're all curious about our previous lives. But you know what?”

Ali tilted her head up to look at the blonde. “What?”

Ashlyn smiled gently as her heart swelled with emotion for the brunette in her arms. “I'd rather have you than my past.”

Ali's eyes brightened as she smiled. “Really?”

“Definitely.” Ashlyn leaned down and placed a simple kiss on Ali's soft lips. “I,” she started to say, but her breath hitched and she took a moment to compose herself. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she whispered, “I love you, Ali.”

Ali's chestnut eyes went wide in surprise and she seemed frozen. Ashlyn felt a panic rush up in her. _Was that too soon?_ But she knew she was just being honest, and so she waited for more of a reaction from the woman in her arms.

Finally, a smile crept onto Ali's lips that crinkled her nose in the most adorable way. “I love you, too, Ash.”

Now it was Ashlyn's turn to be surprised. And then the doubt crept back in. “You don't have to say—”

“I'm not,” Ali cut in. “I mean it.”

Ashlyn smiled at the warmth that spread through her body. “You're worth all of this,” she whispered as she leaned down to kiss Ali again.

Ali's smile fell as she looked from Ashlyn's lips back up to her eyes. “Volunteering was the best decision I ever made.”

“It was,” Ashlyn breathed out as she closed the distance between them. The kiss deepened almost immediately and the whole world fell away to just the two of them. There was no training, no war, no mystery woman, and no unknown pasts. It was just Ali and Ashlyn and the love growing between them more and more by the second.

“I said, get a room,” a loud voice finally broke through.

Ashlyn pulled back breathless from the kiss and gave their squad mates a dirty look. “Do you four have nothing to do but walk in on us?”

“Maybe if you guys didn't have a permanent lip lock on each other we could come and go in peace,” Whitney said with just enough humor in her voice to keep Ashlyn from snapping back.

“You're just jealous,” Ali sent back.

Sydney laughed. “No. I mean, I could have Pinoe if I wanted.”

“Hey,” Pinoe replied. “I'm not that easy.”

“And why would you only want Pinoe?” Heather asked, a slight hint of offense in her voice.

“Lights out in five minutes,” the voice that dictated their lives called throughout the pod.

Ashlyn laughed. “Saved by the voice,” she whispered to Ali.

As the two of them went into the bunk room, Ashlyn could still hear the joking going on behind her in the lounge.

“What about me?” Whitney added.

“There, HAO,” Pinoe said. “You and Whit can have each other.”

There was a pause and then a huge round of laughter came through the door.

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and shook her head in amusement. “Those four.”

“Gotta love 'em.” She gave Ali a quick peck on the lips and then glanced toward the lounge, happy their friends were still in there. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you, too,” Ali said with a grin. “Sleep well, Ash.”

Ashlyn gave her one last hug. “You, too.”

* * *

“All right. Form up,” Sergeant Beems called out after an exhausting run that left everyone, even the fittest among them, gasping for air. Ali patted Ashlyn on the back, knowing the blonde was hurting more than most of them, and fell in with her squad around Beems.

“You're a week away from graduation, candidates. By now you also know each other really well. So, I think this is the right time to choose which of you are going to be in charge. I need each squad to name a leader and a second. Then we'll pick a platoon leader and a deputy from those eight. Get to it.”

Ali looked around at her squad as they all just took a moment to size each other up. They worked well as a group and had never seemed to fall in behind just one or two members. They each had their strengths and so they had swapped off leadership as each task played to one of them. So now to single two of them out seemed hard, considering they had no idea what lay ahead of them.

“Does anyone not want to be considered?” Heather asked. They all remained silent.

“Okay, then,” Ashlyn said after a moment, “let's just each pick one person and we'll see where we are. You can't pick yourself.” Ashlyn looked around at each of the five other women in the squad. “I pick Pinoe.” She then gave Ali a smile. “Sorry, babe.”

Ali rolled her eyes at Ashlyn. “Fine, be that way. I won't hold it against you, though. I still pick Ash.”

“Of course you do,” Pinoe said with a laugh. She paused and dramatically seemed to ponder her decision. “Fine, you're right, Kriegs. Ash it is.”

Sydney gave a loud grunt. “Hey, what about me?” When no one answered she just shook her head with a sigh. “Pinoe.”

“Figures,” Whitney piped in. “Sorry, Pinoe, but I need to vote for my downstairs neighbor, Ashlyn.”

They then all looked at Heather. The brunette rubbed at her chin thoughtfully as she hummed, looking back and forth between Ashlyn and Pinoe. After a long pause, she finally said, “I have to go with cooler heads prevailing and pick Ash.”

Ali smiled brightly at Ashlyn, who seemed to stand a little taller at the vote of confidence. The blonde quickly spoke up. “Okay, since she got two votes, how about Pinoe for second? Any objections?”

“I guess it's better than nothing,” Pinoe grumbled, although it was definitely meant to be humorous.

When no one spoke up against Pinoe, Ashlyn nodded. “Okay, guess it's you and me, Pinoe.” She then looked around at the other women. “Nothing's really going to change. We work really well as a team and if we're in a situation where it makes sense for one of you to take the lead, we'll do that. The important thing is that we stick together and all come back in one piece, not who's in command. Let's just keep doing what we're doing and we'll all be just fine.”

Ali smiled as she felt really so proud of Ashlyn. The blonde seemed to slip into the role easily and Ali was sure that when push came to shove, she'd manage to keep it together and help them get out of the thick of things. And Pinoe would be a good second. While she could be a bit of a wry jokester—hell all of them could be but Pinoe was usually the worst of the group—Pinoe could also really manage a lot of information coming at her and react decisively. Ali looked at the other three women and realized they were truly lucky, because honestly they were all competent and strong. No matter what was thrown at them, she had little doubt they'd all do their best and fight like hell for one another.

“All right,” Beems called out. “I hope you're all done. We need to decide on the platoon leadership now.”

The four squads came back together. Squad One had chosen Hope as their leader with Alex as their second. Two chose Carli with Kling as her back up. Squad Four went with Christie as their leader with Becky as her second-in-command. The first attempt of having each member vote on the platoon leadership just ended up in each member voting for their own leader, so it came down to Beems making the choice. She decided Christie would be the overall leader while Carli would be her deputy.

Ali saw the disappointment on Ashlyn's face. When they were released for lunch a few minutes later, and after the rest of their squad told Ashlyn she had been robbed, Ali took her by the elbow and moved her off to the side. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn answered but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“It's okay to be upset,” Ali said with a squeeze of her hand.

“I know.” Ashlyn took a deep breath and nodded, as if making a decision. “I'm okay, really. Besides, this way I can focus on the squad.” She smiled. “And you.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “One track mind.”

“And you love it,” Ashlyn said as she bumped Ali with her hip.

“I love you,” Ali said quietly as a smile broke out on her face.

Ashlyn just chuckled and rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Ali's neck and started walking them toward the dining hall. As they walked she leaned in and whispered, “Don't worry, corny lines or not, I love you, too.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn stood at attention on the far left of her squad. There were two other platoons graduating at the same time, one an all male unit and one a mix of men and women. She had been aware that there were other groups training parallel to them, but they had only glimpsed them as they went from training cycle to training cycle. But now they were all here, in front of a crowd of people she had no hope of knowing, waiting to graduate from training and head off to war.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ali just peeking out from the rest of their squad. Ashlyn couldn't help but think that reality was setting in and tomorrow they'd be sent on their first mission. For the first time, she'd be responsible for the five women in her squad. But most importantly, she'd be responsible for Ali's life. She wasn't sure she would be able to live with herself if anything happened to the brunette, but she also had promised everyone—and most importantly herself—that her first priority was the squad. The possibility of losing Ali was precisely the price she had to pay to have her. _I'll just have to be perfect out there. We all will. No mistakes. Be smart. We'll all make it back if we just make no mistakes._

When Colonel Reynair came to the podium, Ashlyn forced herself to listen. He was far from the best speaker, she had realized not long after their training had begun, but he held their lives in his hands. They had all heard the rumors of low performing platoons being sent on suicide missions. Ashlyn, Christie, Carli and Hope had spoken about it the night they were elected to lead their squads. They had to be the best if they were to survive. And so the entire platoon had started to work under the idea that they needed to try twice as hard, pick each other up when needed, and never give up. And so far, it had worked. Their platoon outscored even the all-male one in the final standings. Where they lacked some physical prowess compared to the men, they made up for it in skill, team work, and agility. They had what it took, and they all knew it. They just needed to put it into practice.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the colonel began, “today you stand where so many have stood before you. I have little doubt you all will go on to acquit yourselves in the same manner they did—with honor, fortitude, and a drive to protect the way of life that we all hold so dear. The insurgents will not stop until we crush them. You will play a vital role in that victory. And when we succeed, I will see you all again right here, as we celebrate our triumph over the power-hungry insurgents. There will be sacrifices, I am afraid. Some of you standing here today will not be here on that glorious day. But know this. Should you fall in battle, you will not be forgotten. Your memory will fuel our fight that much more. And when we stand here again, know that you will be here in spirit. Never forgotten.”

The rest of the speech was just more of the same. Finally, Colonel Reynair finished his attempts to encourage them and promoted them all to the rank of private, with the squad leaders each being promoted to corporal. With a final round of less than enthusiastic applause from the citizens gathered as an audience, the platoons were finally released. Ashlyn immediately went over to Ali and smiled. “Congratulations, Private Krieger.”

“You too, Corporal Harris.” Ali laughed as her finger touched the two chevrons pinned over Ashlyn's left breast. The brunette leaned in closer and whispered, “You look so hot in that uniform.”

“Me? Look at you,” Ashlyn responded. She didn't dare show any true affection for Ali in public. She had no doubt their superiors knew something was going on between the two squad members. Their every breathing moment was likely being recorded and observed. But it seemed that as long as things didn't impact their lives as soldiers, it was tolerated. She didn't care about the reason really, but she also wasn't going to risk tipping the ambivalence against them by being obvious in such a public location. Luckily she and Ali had discussed it earlier in training and she knew they were on the same page.

“So, you guys joining us or do you want some alone time?” Heather asked as she popped up out of the crowd of newly minted soldiers.

“Can't we do both?” Ali asked.

“I guess,” Heather quipped before she grabbed the diminutive Meghan by the shoulders and spun her around. “Have you seen big you?”

“Stop it,” the shorter woman whined. She gave Heather a long look before rolling her eyes. “She went that way,” she said with a jerk of her thumb over her shoulder.

“Great. See you guys at the restaurant.” Heather quickly disappeared into the crowd along with Meghan.

Ali laughed. “Come on, Ash. Let's get some grub.” The shorter woman wrapped her right arm through Ashlyn's left. They milled out toward the exit, the military members combining with some of the civilians to go through the tight passageway.

When they were heading under the archway leading to the street, a woman bumped into the two of them. Ashlyn's eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of dark blonde hair. Something seemed familiar about the woman, but she couldn't quite place it at first. Then as they were finally free of the crowds and were headed toward the restaurant where their platoon was going to celebrate, she finally placed the woman's face—it was the woman from the cleaning crew at the park.

Ashlyn thought about telling Ali, but remembering how worked up the brunette had been that night, she decided against it. After all, even if it wasn't a coincidence, whoever the woman was would be in danger if Ali knew about her. No, it was better to just let it go and enjoy their last carefree evening before the war really began. Of that, Ashlyn was quite sure.

* * *

 

Ali waited next to Ashlyn as the restaurant finished arranging the long table for the twenty-two of them. As she waited, she put her hand in the pocket of her jacket and frowned as her fingers felt something cold about the size of her thumb. She knew she hadn't put anything in there herself, so her mind started racing as to what it could be. Perhaps it was something Ashlyn had slipped in there? But she quickly dismissed that thought as it made no sense to her. She thought back to the crush of people as they left the parade grounds, all jostling as they tried to get out of the small exit. Maybe an insurgent had somehow slipped something into her pocket. Her heart started pounding as the possibilities began to flood her mind. Maybe it was a bomb meant to detonate while she was with her platoon mates. She had no idea. Deciding that caution was the best course, she leaned over to Ashlyn. “Save me a seat.”

Trying to remain calm, she walked off toward the back of the restaurant, hoping she would find a way outside as quickly as possible. She gave a quick glance back toward Ashlyn and hoped that if her fears were correct she'd at least save the blonde's life by getting away quickly. _I love you,_ she thought before turning and scrambling back toward the kitchen and out through a back door she found there.

Once outside, she broke into a sprint toward the park. Only once she had made it well into the park and away from anyone else, did she come to a stop in a small clearing and take the item out of her pocket. It was a small clear cylinder with a black stopper on the end. Relieved to not see any circuitry inside, Ali took a moment to really examine it. It wasn't something she had ever seen before. It looked like there was some sort of old fashioned paper inside with writing done in long hand. Intrigued, she popped off the cap and tapped the cylinder to her palm until the paper fell out. She squinted to try to read the small, precise handwriting on the paper.

_Ali,_

_I'm the woman you saw at the fountain in the park two weeks ago. I know you don't remember me because your memory is blocked, but I need to let you know they're lying to you. You aren't from this place or this time. You're from the past. All twenty-two of you are. I am too. They snatched us from our time and brought us here to get you guys to be soldiers for them. The rebels freed me and a few others that are from our time. They unblocked our memories so we could know what the truth is. They're the good guys in this, not the military. Please believe me._

_I will keep an eye on you. If you want to talk and find out what is really going on, get to the park by yourself. I will meet you there._

_Jill_

Ali read the note a second time, her brow furrowing in confusion. _What the fuck? The past? And does she mean the insurgents when she talks about the rebels? But they aren't good. They're trying to destroy society by grasping for power._ She shook her head and started to pace in the clearing, her heart pounding in her chest. She remembered her misgivings back on that first day after waking up with no memory. But that didn't mean any of this could be true.

“Ali?”

The brunette's head shot up at the unfamiliar voice. “You,” she said in an accusatory tone.

The older woman extended her hand, palm out flat toward Ali, as if she were trying to calm her. “I'm Jill. I just want to help you.”

Ali shook her head. “You're trying to trick me. You're with the insurgents and you're trying to trick me so you can find out how we're going to destroy you.” _She can't think I believe this bullshit, right? It's just ridiculous._

“I'm not. I know you. I can prove it.”

“That doesn't mean anything. Just because you knew me before I volunteered doesn't mean you're not an insurgent. I don't know what you want from me, but I'm leaving.” She started to turn away to head back to the military complex. The sooner she reported this encounter the better.

“Wait. Your tattoos,” Jill called out before she could get out of the clearing.

Ali stopped and looked at Jill. “What about them?”

“Do you know what they say?”

Ali absently looked at her left arm, where the word _Liebe_ was tattooed down her forearm. “Yeah. They're in another language that I seem to know.”

Jill nodded with just a hint of a smile quirking up her lips. “German. The language is German. You learned it when you lived in Germany a few years back. That's a country back in our time. Germany doesn't exist anymore here and the language doesn't really either. It's only studied by a few, but otherwise it's dead.”

“You could be telling me anything.” Ali stood with her hands on her hips, challenging the woman to prove her wrong.

“The tattoo on your left side, over your ribs. Do you know where it's from?”

“A book,” Ali answered before she consciously thought about it.

“Which book?” Jill probed.

“Der kleine Prinz,” Ali said. She had no idea how she knew that but she could suddenly see the small book in her head. The drawing of the young blonde boy standing on a very small planet on the cover was suddenly so vivid in her mind. “How do I know that?”

“The rebels—the people you call insurgents—had a theory that you might be able to access some memories because the memory block wouldn't have been able to touch your language skills. Trying to pull that out of your memories risked your ability to communicate in English, since the languages are so intertwined in your mind. Because you speak German so well, the theory was that you'd have memories buried where you can find them because they were masked by the language. Because you'd remember learning words in German. I'm not sure that makes much sense, but they know how all this memory blocking stuff works so I trust them.”

Ali rubbed at her face as her mind raced. She tried digging through the other language in her head, her thoughts slipping into it easily. While she had been aware of this parallel language floating in her head all along, she had never really given it much thought or explored that knowledge before. She hadn't really had the time and part of her was afraid of it, if she were being honest. But now as the words just worked, without needing to translate them into English, she was astounded at it all. She looked over at Jill, her mind seeming to shift seamlessly back to English, and asked, “What memories do they think are in there?”

“Do you know what soccer is?”

Ali shrugged. “Some game where you kick a ball.”

“What about Fußball?”

Ali's mind instantly saw a large green field. She could almost smell the grass and feel the ball bounce at her feet as she remembered running down the sideline and passing the ball to another woman wearing a long-sleeved black and white shirt and matching shorts. Her eyes went wide at the memory. “Ich hab es gespielt.” She stopped herself and changed over to English, repeating herself. “I played it. A lot.”

Jill nodded. “You're one of the best players in the world, Ali. And I'm your coach.”

Ali walked over to Jill, glancing around quickly to make sure they were alone. “That still doesn't mean that all this stuff about being from the past is true.” She couldn't shake the thought that it seemed all too fantastical to be true.

“Do you ever see anyone here playing games? There's a war going on. Not much time for sports. How would you remember playing if no one here plays it?” Jill smiled gently.

It made some sense and Ali realized that maybe Jill could be telling the truth, as unlikely as it seemed. And really was the story the military had been telling them the last month any more plausible? But then there were those videos of their past selves. Surely those weren't a lie, were they? “If what you're telling me is true, how did we get here?”

Jill's shoulders seemed to relax a little as her smile broadened. “The military needs soldiers. They overthrew the government about two years ago. The former government—the people you're told to think of as the insurgents—are trying to take society back. The military just wants power, so they've enslaved the civilians under their control. It's horrible what they're doing, Ali. They don't protect a wonderful and free society, like they've told you. And this war has been really costly for them. The military was pretty small when it overthrew the civilian government. After months of fighting, they were getting to a point where they couldn't really fight back against the former government forces. The rebels—that's what they like to call themselves—don't have much in the way of weapons or training, but they have numbers. Anyone who can get away from the military's control, does just that. And they're almost all willing to die to return the rightful government to power. So, the military needs bodies. They use their time travel technology to get fresh recruits. They block your memories for obvious reasons.” Jill took a hesitant step toward Ali. “Come with me. The rebels can unblock your memory.”

“Why weren't you conscripted with the rest of us then?” Ali wasn't ready to make any decisions. She needed more answers.

Jill shrugged. “The theory is they really just wanted the team. Your platoon. You're the best women's soccer team in the world during our time. Your teamwork is really what puts you on top. The military probably wanted that innate relationship the twenty-two of you have. The rest of us who were caught up in this whole thing were expendable. They sent us to work as slaves. They wiped our memories and didn't even bother coming up with a reason why. But the military doesn't really have the manpower to keep watch over the slaves except when they're working so there are a number of rebels that have infiltrated them in order to get slaves out or to have someone on the inside who can carry out an attack. They got to me and the others from our group. I've been posing as a slave for a few weeks now trying to get to you.”

“Can they get us back home?” The question was out of Ali's mouth before she even realized that she was believing what Jill was saying.

“They can. The time travel and memory altering technology are all things they themselves developed. They have the technology to unblock your memories, but they don't have the actual machine that allows for the time travel. The military has the only machine that can do that. We need to get the whole team out and then we need to help the rebels finish off the military. Then they can send us home.”

Ali shook her head. “They aren't going to believe you. Hell, I barely believe you and I have those German memories to help me understand. But the other girls, they won't join you. They'll kill you before they do.”

Jill nodded. “I know. We've got a plan. But first, come with me, Ali. Join us. They'll unblock your memory and you'll know who you are.”

Ali hesitated for a moment. “I...” She wasn't sure which way to go for a moment, but then she shook her head. “I can't leave. I can't leave them.” _I can't leave Ashlyn._

“Please, think about it. You have family back home. Your parents and your brother. You're so close to them and I know if you knew that you wouldn't hesitate to come with me now. You've got all these people back there that love you. Every one of your teammates do.” She took a deep breath and Ali could see tears in her eyes. “I have a daughter. Christie Rampone has two daughters. And it's not just us that we need to worry about. We were taken from a plane and there were crew members. They're here, too, and they have families as well. We all have to go back together. And the longer we wait, the more likely it is that someone will be killed in this war. I don't want to lose any of you. You're my responsibility. Please, just come with me. I swear to you, I'm not lying.” The tears were now falling down Jill's cheeks. “We need you, Ali. You can help us get the other girls out and to safety. Don't you want your friends to be safe?”

Ali shook her head. If Jill was lying, she'd be betraying her friends. They all believed in what they had been trained to do. She just couldn't abandon them. They needed to go into battle together. She had sworn she'd never give up on them. “I'm sorry.” She started to walk away from Jill.

“I'm sorry, too,” she heard Jill say a second before she felt a burning pain hit between her shoulders.

And then everything went black.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this up before the big blizzard (and probable power outage) hits with all its fury. Send me positive thoughts that the power and my cable hold out at least until after tomorrow's game is over!

Ashlyn hadn't slept all night. Ever since she had realized Ali had been gone a long time and had gone to look for her, only to not find her, she had been in a state of near panic that had only grown as the minutes turned to hours. Ashlyn had searched the entire restaurant and then had gone outside, even running off into the park to look near the fountain they had visited on their night out two weeks prior. But she was nowhere to be found. She had gone back to the restaurant after maybe thirty minutes and was disappointed that the brunette hadn't come back in the interim. But before she could go out looking for Ali again, the entire platoon had been recalled to the military complex and told to report to their pods. And then they had just been left to wait with no further news.

The other four women of her squad had tried to comfort her, but Ashlyn just rebuffed their attempts. She couldn't show weakness, after all. She had sworn to them that the squad came before Ali, even if deep down Ashlyn wasn't sure she could follow through with that promise. And so she had told them it was okay, that Ali would surely show up soon and they wouldn't have to worry anymore. She had told them all to go to bed, promising she'd follow them soon, but she never had. She had stayed in the lounge, her eyes fixed to the front door of their pod, as the seconds slowly slid by. And Ali never came.

“You didn't sleep,” Pinoe said as she came in and went to the food dispenser.

“I couldn't.”

Pinoe grabbed two steaming mugs of coffee from the dispenser and handed one of them to Ashlyn. “I'm sure there's a good reason she's not here.”

“One minute she was next to me at the restaurant, laughing at one of your stupid jokes, and then she excused herself and was just gone. She wasn't at the restaurant, she wasn't anywhere I looked in the park. Where could she be?” They hadn't heard about any insurgent attacks close to the military complex so Ashlyn held out a little hope that Ali hadn't managed to stumble into some battle she wasn't equipped to fight. But if it wasn't the insurgents, what could it be?

“I wish I knew,” Pinoe said quietly before sliding into one of the lounge seats.

“Squad Three, be prepared to meet in the day room in fifteen minutes,” the voice called out throughout the pod.

“Maybe we'll find out,” Ashlyn said with a feeling of resignation. Whatever had happened to Ali, she doubted it was good. Now she had no choice but to likely find out what that was.

The other three women were up and putting on their uniforms when Ashlyn went back into the bunk room to do the same thing. She tried hard not to look at Ali's bunk or her locker, because it was all she could do not to cry at that point. She had to stay strong. She had to keep it together. The squad was more important than any single member. Even if that single member was the woman she loved.

They all finished dressing and then left their pod to make their way into the day room that sat between the four squads' living quarters. Colonel Reynair was waiting there, a sour expression on his face. He didn't motion for them to sit and so the five woman fell in around him in a half circle with Ashlyn in the middle, facing him head on.

“Ladies, I doubt I need to tell you why you've been called here this morning. This is about Private Krieger. She went missing from the restaurant last night. The last contact we had with her was in the park about thirty minutes after she left the restaurant. Then her sensor stopped functioning. When that occurred, we recalled all of you to the complex.”

Ashlyn's heart was starting to race. _Her sensor stopped functioning? How does that even happen?_ They all knew they had a sensor implanted above their left hips so that, when they went into battle, their locations and life signs could always be tracked. It allowed them to be evacuated in the case of injury, or recovered in case of death. The sensors were incredibly stable and Ashlyn had never heard of one malfunctioning unless they took massive damage. Damage so severe that the host rarely survived. _Please, no._

Reynair looked at her and must have seen something on her face, because he shook his head. “She's not dead.”

Ashlyn let out a huge sigh of relief. It took her a second to get enough air in her lungs to ask a question. “If she's not dead then where is she, sir?”

“She's joined the insurgents,” he said coldly.

Ashlyn couldn't believe her ears. “No way, sir. Krieger wouldn't do that. She's loyal.” _She wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't betray me like that._

Reynair's expression softened just a little. “I'm sorry, Harris. We have video of her leaving the park with some known insurgents.”

“Leaving the park? Sir, aren't there guards there? I saw one watching over a cleaning crew a few weeks back.”

Reynair nodded. “We do have guards, but they can't cover the entire park. The insurgents watch our every move. They know where we are and where we aren't. They were able to get her out from under our noses.”

“And she went willingly?” Heather asked. “She wasn't under any duress?”

Reynair nodded his head. “She went freely. They didn't have any weapons on her and she was calmly walking with them.” He looked around at the five women before him. “I'm sorry, but Krieger is a traitor. The general's council has already looked at the evidence. They've sentenced her to death.”

Ashlyn felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She struggled to even pull air into her lungs. _This can't be happening. We were so happy last night. She couldn't have been playing me, could she?_ She just couldn't believe it. She struggled against the tears burning in her eyes. _Did Ali really betray us? Me?_

“Please return to your pod,” Reynair said, his voice back to his emotionless command voice. “After chow this morning, you'll be briefed on your first mission. You'll have to pull the weight of a missing squad member. I'm sorry. But I have no doubt you'll all remain true professionals and do what you can to squash these horrible insurgents.”

“Yes, sir,” they all replied in unison before turning back to their living quarters.

Once they were inside, they all just stood around in silence for a moment, before Sydney finally said something. “I can't believe she would do that.”

“Well, she did,” Whitney said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

“I have to admit, I never saw that coming,” Heather said.

“Shut up, all of you,” Ashlyn lashed out. She looked from one to the other, feeling the tears continue to sting at her eyes. She felt all this anger well up in her and she wanted to just hit something, or worse someone. Instead she turned and ran into the bunk room. She whipped Ali's locker open and started pulling her uniforms out, tossing them angrily on the floor behind her.

“Ash, stop,” Pinoe said as she came over and tried to wrap her arms around Ashlyn.

“No,” Ashlyn cried out as she pushed her away. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

The other four looked at her and then they all moved almost as one back to the lounge, leaving Ashlyn alone in the bunk room. Once she was alone she turned and wrenched out the blue jumpsuit that Ali had worn almost every day of their training. Ashlyn looked at the name imprinted on it and the tears finally started to fall. She pulled at the jumpsuit, finally starting to rip one of the sleeves off of it. She ripped and ripped until it was in pieces before she dashed the scraps against the floor. “You're a traitor. Nothing but a fucking traitor.”

* * *

Ali's head was pounding when she woke up. “What the hell?” she muttered as she squinted to help reduce the glare of the light that just seemed to make the thunder in her head louder.

“Drink this, Krieger.”

“Jill?” She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on the older woman. “What happened? Where am—” She stopped short as her heart skipped a beat.

She remembered.

The coach chuckled quietly. “Welcome back.” She pushed a bottle of something toward Ali. “This stuff is miraculous. Drink it.”

Ali sat up in bed and took the bottle, downing it in one swallow. “Yeah, we had this stuff in training. Can we get the recipe before we go back home? It'd be great for two-a-days.” She could already feel the headache receding. She then took a few moments to let her thoughts settle, to become reacquainted with her old self. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

The coach shrugged like it was nothing. “We—the rebels and the coaching staff that is—well we figured it'd be helpful to have one of you to help us plan how to get the rest of the team out. They have a few spies in the military complex, but we're hoping you'll know something that can really help.”

“I'll do anything I can to help out. We have to get them out fast. They're going on their first mission tomorrow.” Ali's heart started pounding as she thought about her friends, about Ashlyn especially, going into combat.

“Today,” Jill replied. “We took you from the park yesterday.”

“What?” Ali's mind started flying. “We've got to do something now, then. Do you have any sort of plan?” All she could think about was Ashlyn going into combat, being shot at, and maybe ending up hurt or worse. She'd never be able to live with herself if she wasn't there to protect her girlfriend when she needed her most. “We can't risk any of them being lost.”

Jill held out her hand in the same calming gesture that she had used in the park the night before. “The military lied to you about a lot of things, but I'm sure they told you about their medical skills.”

Ali nodded. “They sent Kling, Kelley, Moe, and Whit to extra training to be sort of field medics.” She also thought back to their evacuation training where they went over and over how to get an injured or dying member of their platoon off the battlefield as soon as possible. They had been told, and Whit had confirmed after her medic training, that unless your injuries were truly catastrophic you'd almost certainly survive. Short of being blown to pieces or being decapitated, there was more than enough hope that you'd survive with prompt attention. Knowing what she did now, it made sense to Ali. After all, any society with time travel certainly had to have impressive medical prowess. Ali's agitation lowered just a little. “You're right. But still I'd feel so much better if we could get them out. ASAP. I want to know they're all safe and go home.”

“Me, too. I miss my family.” Jill wiped at her face wearily. “We can't let history stand the way it is now.”

“As it stands now?”

Jill nodded. “Danyl—he's the leader here—well he showed me what history says about us. It's been almost 360 years since 2016, so I guess we should be honored we're in some history records.” She smiled, but there was a sadness there. “Our plane went down and no survivors were found. We all died as far as history is concerned.”

Ali thought about her parents and Kyle, about how incredibly hard it would be on them to lose her so unexpectedly. She had almost died on them once. She wasn't about to really do it this second time. “Okay, so we can't let history play out like that. We'll get everyone out and then we'll go home.”

“We will.” Jill laughed quietly. “Besides, we have to go back. Brazil won the gold in Rio. We really can't let that happen.”

That made Ali laugh despite herself. “No, we can't.”

Jill's smile seemed to grow gentler. “We'll get them out. We'll get Ashlyn back to you.”

Ali felt herself relax slightly. Jill understood. Somehow that made it feel just a little bit easier. “I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost her,” she whispered, almost to herself, but loud enough that Jill was sure to hear.

“You won't have to find out. I promise.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been debating whether to continue this story because no one has been posting comments these last four chapters. It's a little disheartening honestly. But, I got a nice comment today, so you can thank that for this chapter. We'll see how it goes in the future. So please feel free to let me know what you think of this story (even if it's to complain about all the technobabble in this chapter...I promise that this is about it). Thanks for reading.

Ashlyn was exhausted, both physically and mentally. After staying up all night anxious about Ali, then finding out about her betrayal and desertion, and finally Ashlyn's violent reaction to the news, the blonde had had no more left to give. She had wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bunk, crying for the love that had broken her heart.

But she couldn't. They were quickly summoned and briefed on their mission to take out a camp of insurgents just outside of the military zone. Ashlyn had had to face the stares and whispers of her platoon mates as they had gone to the armory after the briefing to draw their weapons. Luckily her squad had come to her rescue by shooting a look at the others as if to tell them that Ashlyn should be left alone. She was so utterly grateful for that.

Being down a member, their squad had to scramble to reassign duties, and Ashlyn was at least somewhat distracted by the extra effort that required. Whitney, who would normally have been in the middle of their formation to provide medical care if needed, was moved toward the rear into Ali's spot, where she took on the role of providing cover for Ashlyn so that the blonde could have the time she would need to operate the heavy gun she carried. Sydney remained up front while Pinoe and Heather provided support on either side, with Pinoe on the left and Heather on the right. The three of them were responsible for the majority of the attack, especially against any individuals they came across. Their “diamond with a tail” formation, as they came to call it, gave each of them a set of responsibilities to focus on. And having a clear job was what was going to get them back alive, Ashlyn had told them before they boarded the transport. And luckily it did.

They had spent almost two hours doing reconnaissance before beginning their attack. Ashlyn was relieved to find out when Sydney and Pinoe had returned from checking out the camp that it was mostly deserted. The thought of having to face a large battle their first time in the field had made her queasy the entire time they had waited on their scouts. Instead, she was certain they could handle the dozen or so people in the camp and, most importantly, destroy any supplies they had there. Anything that would help cripple the insurgents' attack against the military would help.

When Christie's voice had come over their earpieces she had nodded to the four other women and waved them forward. The attack took only a few minutes, really, but it was frenetic and scary nonetheless. At one point, just before Ashlyn was about to launch a volley at the supply tents that Sydney had pointed out, she heard what sounded like an incoming beam attack. She dropped her weapon and instantly jumped on Whitney to protect her from the impending explosion. It had been close, but they had only suffered a few bruises from the concussive impact of the blast.

But that wasn't the scariest moment, by far. As they stood up, Whitney looked over Ashlyn's shoulder and yelled, “Get down.” As Ashlyn fell to her knees, Whitney shot behind where she had previously been, hitting a man square in the chest and sending him flying back about twenty feet. Ashlyn looked back, her heart pounding at the thought she had almost been surprised, and then she rose to her feet to grab Whitney's hand. “Come on, we need to catch up to the others,” she said as she started pulling on her bunk mate's hand. She scooped up her weapon and the two of them sprinted forward to rejoin their squad.

The rest of the battle went as planned and, before it was over, the camp was a wasteland. No one said a word on the short ride back to the complex and even after Colonel Reynair offered his congratulations on a job well done. Instead, they all just trudged back to their pods, exhaustion hitting them harder than any 10-flight stair run ever had.

“Why do I feel like I got hit by a transport?” Heather asked as she plopped down heavily into one of the lounge's chairs.

“I don't know what you're complaining about. You didn't almost get hit with a concussion beam,” Ashlyn said as she joined Heather at the table. She looked up hopefully at Pinoe. “Do your corporal a favor and get us all something to drink?”

Pinoe rolled her eyes silently and turned to the food dispenser. Meanwhile, Sydney joined the duo at the table while Whitney just shuffled straight through to the bunk room without saying a word. Ashlyn watched her bunk mate carefully for a moment before she forced her aching legs to bear her weight again. She took two of the bottles that Pinoe had ordered up in her arms and started toward the bunk room. “Give us a moment, girls.”

After entering the room, she pressed the panel on the wall by the door and waited the split second it took for the door's privacy shield to activate behind her. Then she finally spoke. “You okay?”

Whitney turned around and looked at Ashlyn with bloodshot eyes. It was only then that Ashlyn realized she had been crying. “Not really.”

Ashlyn walked over and sat on her bunk. She motioned with her head to her right and waited for Whitney to join her. “Drink this,” she said as she handed one of the recovery drinks to her friend before quickly downing her own. She knew from experience they'd both be feeling physically better in a few moments, but that wasn't what concerned Ashlyn. It was the haunted look in Whitney's eyes. “What's wrong?”

“I shot him,” Whitney barely whispered.

“I know you did. You saved my life.”

Whitney reached up and wiped at the tears now starting to fall from her eyes. She didn't look up at Ashlyn at all as she said, “I can't do this.”

“You can. You have to,” Ashlyn encouraged her. She reached over and put a hand on Whitney's knee and waited until her friend finally looked up. “I'm sure he lived.”

Whitney shook her head. “You can't be sure, Ash. He wasn't moving. There wasn't anyone around to come and help him. Five minutes. That's what they taught us in medic class. You have five minutes to revive someone who's...who's...”

Ashlyn turned and took Whitney's face in her hands, forcing her squad mate to look her directly in the eye. “You listen to me, Engen. You did what you had to do. He was probably going to attack me and then you. We could both be dead now. You need to hold onto that. We've got each other's backs, right? Through anything, we're there for each other. You were there for me today and I will always be grateful for that. You did what you had to do.”

Whitney nodded, her tears falling faster down her cheeks. “I know. I know I did the right thing, but it doesn't make it any easier.”

“I know,” Ashlyn whispered as she pulled Whitney into a tight hug. She rubbed her squad mate's back and just let her cry for a few moments.

Finally, Whitney took a deep breath and pulled back out of Ashlyn's arms. “Thanks. I'll be okay.”

“It'll get easier,” Ashlyn assured her.

Whitney forced a sad smile. “I know.” She stood up then and looked down at Ashlyn. “You think you can move that old body of yours to go get some dinner?”

“Thirty isn't that old,” Ashlyn countered.

“To me it is.” With a laugh that seemed forced, Whitney went over, disengaged the door's privacy screen, and went back out into the lounge.

Ashlyn looked after her friend and wiped away the tear she had been holding back throughout the entire conversation. _It'll get easier._ But somehow she knew it wouldn't.

* * *

 

“Danyl Marthes, this is Ali Krieger,” Jill introduced as she and Ali went up to the older gentleman standing off to the side of the big meeting room.

“Nice to meet you, Ali. Please, call me Danyl.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Ali said and shook the older man's hand. “Thanks for helping Jill to get me out.”

The gray-haired man shrugged slightly. “We're working on getting all of the troops that have been taken from the past out. We've rescued two previous groups, but now they're bringing more and more groups in to join them. Your group was the only one with folks that weren't conscripted. Once we were able to get Jill and the others out, it was obvious we should really focus on your team next. It took us a few days to figure out you'd be our specific target.”

“At first we were going to just try to capture any one of you that we could find,” Jill noted. “It wasn't until we realized that it would be difficult to watch twenty-two of you that we knew we needed to focus on just one or two of you.” She put out her arm toward a diminutive woman standing off to the side. “Doctor Hagger here was the one who had the idea about language being the key. Doctor Bayla Hagger, this is Ali.”

“I've really been looking forward to meeting you,” Bayla said with a broad smile. “I'm just glad my theory worked.”

Ali laughed. “Well, almost. I was still going to go back to them, even though I sort of believed Jill. How did you know it would?”

Bayla shrugged. “I just had a hunch. The technology to block and even suggest memories has been around for a while now. We use it to help people who have traumatic events in their lives. We block the bad memories and sometimes fill in those holes with other ones, depending on the patient. When we found out what the military was doing, we managed to get a spy into the lab in the complex and we found out they were doing a hack job on blocking memories. Normally it takes days to map the brain and decide what to block, but the military does it in a few hours. I knew there had to be a way to get to one of you, so when Jill mentioned you could speak another language really well, I thought that might just work.”

“Because I can remember learning German.”

Bayla shifted her weight and nodded slightly. “People don't generally have a memory of learning their first language. Some words, sure, but finding those words would be almost impossible to use this technique. But when Jill said you didn't know any German until you were an adult, I knew that it would be so much easier to find words you would have distinct memories attached to. Your tattoos, for instance, and soccer terms for sure. If the military took their time they could have pulled those memories away from the words and blocked them too, but that would have taken days, maybe even more. They probably weren't even aware that this was a risk.”

“I guess I'm even more grateful for my time in Germany, then,” Ali said. She thought back to that first day after waking up with no memories, to her misgivings about what was going on, and she realized now that the foggy images she had in her head had to have something to do with the memories attached to learning German. “Wait, but I have a question. They had these videos of us supposedly before the memory block. Did they just put some fake memories in our heads to get us to do those?”

“Exactly. They actually blocked your memories twice. It was probably the only way to get everyone to cooperate.”

Ali nodded as she started to understand exactly what they had all been put through. She looked at Jill and smiled a little self-consciously. “Sorry I didn't believe you enough to go with you out in the park.”

Jill waved her hand dismissively. “Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we have you here and you're okay.”

Another question occurred to Ali. “If they can send people back and forth through time, why not just go back in time and do the initial coup over again? They could wipe out the government instead of leaving you guys alive to lead the revolution.” She smiled a little self-consciously, since she just suggested the military should go back in time and kill Danyl and Bayla.

“That would mean time crossing. You can't just go into your own past without risking major damage to the time line. It's one thing to pull people who would long since be dead into our present. But going into the past is dangerous,” Bayla explained. “Even sending you guys back will take a lot of care. We'll have to make sure you arrive after you were taken but before anyone would know you were supposed to be dead. If we don't get it right, history could shatter to the point where we get into paradoxes. It might change history so much that we wouldn't be here in the future to send you back.” She laughed quietly and shrugged. “Just trust me, it's really complicated.”

“I don't understand it myself,” Danyl threw in.

Ali's head was hurting trying to comprehend what Bayla was saying. “I've seen enough sci fi movies. I get that changes in the past can change the future. So, I guess that makes sense.”

“And the military certainly has no plans to return anyone to their time,” Danyl added. “So as far as they're concerned, it's not an issue. It's our problem, though. But we have some of the best minds available, including the premiere temporal scientists alive today. We'll manage it, I promise. We just have to get your team and get to the time travel tech.”

“No small feat,” Ali said mostly to herself. She then looked up at Danyl. “Okay, how are we going to get them out?”

The resistance leader rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “It's not going to be easy. They seem to be pretty skilled in battle. They destroyed one of our camps today. It was luckily only a bare bones crew and we were fortunate that no one died on either side, although it was really touch and go for one of our guys. But your teammates were good. Really good. We're going to have to be better to come up with a trap that won't result in injuries or worse.”

Ali thought about something Jill had said earlier. “Do you guys have the same sort of medical abilities that the military have? They can fix almost any injury, even basically bring you back from the dead. If any of us get hurt, can you fix us?” She couldn't imagine having to face the fact that they'd go home as less than a whole group. They were a team, both the players and the coaches, and anything less than 100% would be failure. And Ali hated failure.

Bayla was the one who answered. “Our medical abilities are a little less advanced, but still good enough to handle almost any case. We'll make sure there are enough stim-packs available in case we can't evacuate the injured fast enough. And we'll send our best medics out with the troops, too, just in case. We'll do everything we can to bring everyone back alive, but of course I can't promise anything. This will be incredibly dangerous.”

“But it's our best chance,” Ali said with a sense of resignation.

“It's our best chance,” Jill agreed.

“Okay, then, let's get to it,” Ali suggested as she looked at the other three in the room. “Let's plan a jail break.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to all the wonderful comments and the fact I'm stuck at home with work closed due to the blizzard (good thing too, since shoveling makes for sore muscles at my age), here's a little bonus chapter ahead of schedule. Next chapter will be up on Thursday by the latest (although I can be persuaded to post early with enough comments :).
> 
> Starting to get ready for the story to really kick into high gear. Let me know what you think!

“You don't have to go out with them,” Jill said as she and Ali walked down the hall to the briefing room.

“I know them, Jill. I know how they were trained here and I know how they act. Their memories are blocked but much of who they were before is still there. I've known most of them for years. They need me out there to handle any quick changes that happen.” Ali let out a sigh. “I need to go.”

“Unlike us, they won't be using weapons that can only stun. They'll be shooting to kill.”

Ali stopped and looked at Jill, trying to look calmer than she felt. Of course she was scared, terrified even. She knew she was risking her life by going out there, but so were the men and women waiting in the briefing room, and none of them knew a thing about the twenty-one women they were going out to capture. If anyone should be risking their life for her teammates, it was Ali. _If I die, it'll be doing the right thing. I'm okay with that._ She took a deep breath and then just nodded at her coach. “I get that. This is bigger than just me, Jill. I need to go.”

For a moment it looked like Jill was going to protest, but then she just nodded, although she still seemed a little reluctant. “You're right,” she said as she patted the defender on her shoulder. “You've always been willing to do what the team needs. They're lucky to have you in their corner.”

“Thanks.” Ali reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper—not the easiest thing to find in a society that was so intertwined with its technology—and held it out to Jill. “Just in case something happens, can you give this to Ash for me?”

“Nothing's going to happen. Besides, she knows you love her.”

Ali smiled, but the knot in her stomach made it difficult to remain confident facing her coach. She took a deep breath and tried to pull up the confidence she always felt before going out onto the pitch. That was another type of battle, one she had been fighting since she was a kid. She had always been one of the best out there and so she had never had any reason to be anything other than supremely confident in her ability to get the job done. But this was another fight all together. This was one she barely knew and the lack of control she felt over the outcome terrified her. But she couldn't show that to Jill, and she couldn't even really admit it to herself if she was going to have any hope of coming back in one piece. And she needed that hope. Because to be so close to having her teammates—and especially Ashlyn—back and not be there when they finally remembered who they were, well that was unacceptable. But still she had to face the reality that the outcome was anything but assured. “I know she knows that. And I know she loves me. But there are still a few things I want to tell her. And I want her to have that to hold onto, just in case.”

Jill took the paper and nodded. “I promise, she'll get it.”

“Good, now let's get inside before I miss the briefing.”

When they entered the briefing room, there were already probably forty or so people in the room, some sitting in the chairs set up to face a podium, others milling around in small groups throughout the room. Ali didn't really know anyone so she motioned Jill to two seats on the end of a row, waiting for her coach to move to the inner seat before taking the one on the end. She looked around at the others in the room, taking in what she could about the people who would take part in this rescue mission. She'd spent most of her life sizing up her competition, so she felt confident that she could read people relatively well. And what she was seeing was a group of hardened fighters, who had a steady calm playing in their eyes that didn't seem put on. It made Ali feel calm herself. She felt like maybe, just maybe, they could do this.

“Okay, let's get started,” a man who seemed like he might be in his early forties said from the podium. “I think most of you know me, but just in case, I'm Helland Unger and I'll be leading this operation. I'll also be commanding one of the four groups we'll have out there.” He pointed to the two women and one man standing off to the side. “Our other three group leaders will be Stace Vallen, Prell Ackt, and Marko Zenit.” He then motioned with his hand and a digital image of a neighborhood appeared next to him in mid-air. “We have two goals today. First is to protect this district. We just won control of it recently and we don't want the military taking it back. It's key to our advance into the city. Our second goal is to capture the platoon that will be going in to try to remove our units from the area. They are a group of the new soldiers the military is bringing in from the past. I know many of you were part of our previous two rescue operations and you've seen how these things go. As you know, it's imperative that we get all of them out alive.”

One of the two women stepped forward, holding out what looked like a rifle. “We'll keep our power settings on low so we don't risk major injury. You are only permitted to raise the level if a shot does not render your target unconscious. There are a few members of the platoon who might take more than a low setting to bring down. Please,” she said with a glance around the room. “Please, if you have to raise the level remember to bring it back down. There are also members of the platoon where any setting above low might kill them.”

Helland nodded. “You won't like me if I find out you forgot to reset your weapons,” he warned. He took a moment to look around the room before turning to the image of the district next to him. “So, as you can see, there are four main roads through the district. We assume they'll send a squad down each street to attempt to clear it. We've had some folks in there getting it ready to move a new base into the zone, but we've pulled them out ahead of this operation. It'll just be us and the opposing platoon. We'll outnumber them two to one and we'll have the advantage of cover and preparation. They'll be shooting to kill. This is no joke, people. This won't be easy, but I know we can do it. We'll have some reinforcements available in case things go south, but at first we'll be on our own.”

Ali looked at the image next to Helland and furrowed her brow in concentration. She would be there in a few hours, waiting for her teammates to come into view and then she knew she might have to even shoot at them. Even though she knew her weapon would be set to only knock them unconscious, it still made her nauseous to think about it. Her team was a part of her family, and she loved each of them fiercely. The thought of causing them pain or harm just seemed so ridiculously difficult, and yet she knew she had to. Getting them out of the grips of the military and returning their memories to them was of the utmost importance. She knew as soon as they all realized what had happened to them, they'd be grateful for any pain they went through to get back to themselves. It didn't make it any easier, though.

“Okay, listen up. We'll call out names so you know what group you're with. Stay sharp folks, and we'll all come back in one piece.”

One of the two women started rattling off names and Ali half listened, waiting for hers to be called. _It'll all be okay. Fight for them just like you would out on the pitch. It'll all be okay._

“Krieger.”

Ali looked up and saw the group forming of those that had just been called. She looked over at Jill. “I'll see you when I get back.”

“I'll see you then,” Jill said quietly. Just as Ali started to stand, Jill stood and pulled her into a hug. “Go bring our team home, Krieger.”

“I will,” she whispered into her coach's shoulder. “I will.”

* * *

 

“Okay, plan's changed,” Ashlyn said as she came into the pod. She took a second to drop the two black bags she was carrying in front of Sydney and Heather. “A little gift girls,” she said with a grin.

They both looked in the bags and Heather quickly said, “Oh, climbing clamps. Cool.”

“Yup, no more direct assault down the street,” Ashlyn began to explain as she took a seat at the head of the table. She touched a button on the edge of the table and a 3-D picture of the district they were supposed to be clearing that afternoon appeared in mid-air between the five of them. “Intel says they're reasonably sure we're going to be ambushed, so now we're going to ambush the ambushers.” She pointed to a cross street just at the most northern edge of the image. “We'll start here and go up on either side of the street we are assigned to clear. HAO, Whit and Pinoe will take the left side. Syd and I have the right.”

Sydney gave her a grin. “I've got the big dog.”

“I just want to keep an eye on you, Leroux, that's all,” she said with a quiet laugh, even though it really was just a snap decision who would go with each climber. Their two fastest squad members would run over to the buildings and begin climbing the walls, setting the clamps as they did. Once they were basically at the roof, the other members would climb up after them. “Pinoe, keep an eye on those two, will ya?”

“Who's going to keep an eye on Pinoe?” Whitney broke in.

“No one,” Pinoe shot at the younger woman, “because I'm awesome.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and knocked on the table to get their attention. “We've got twenty minutes until we need to be at the armory, so would you guys listen?” When they all returned their attention to her, Ashlyn continued. “Okay, we're going to take out anyone on the roof first. There are environmental units, lift shafts, and a few stairwells to give us cover. If one side finds any insurgents, they need to wait until the other side either finishes their sweep or finds their own insurgents. All four squads will be doing the same thing. We want to take out as many of their forces as we can simultaneously to maximize our surprise. We expect once they know we're on the roof, anyone in the buildings will come up to confront us. So, keep that in mind and make a plan to cover any entry points nearby. Got it?”

All four of them nodded at her. Heather asked, “Does intel know how many insurgents we might encounter?”

“We know they've pulled their advance units out of the area, so it's only the ambush units we have to worry about. Intel's guess is around 30, but it could be far more, so stay alert. We're going to finish the roof clearance, handle anyone that confronts us, and then still go through each building room by room to make sure they're all taken care of.” She looked up and saw that Whitney seemed a little nervous, with her eyes cast downward. “This won't be pleasant. We all know that. But we're here to do what we have to do. Better them than us, right? They'll be shooting to kill, so save yourselves by taking them out first.”

Whitney must have known that Ashlyn was focusing that last bit on her, because the younger woman looked up at her corporal and nodded slowly, obviously trying to seem a little more calm than she was feeling. “You got it, boss,” she finally offered.

“Good. Now last trips to the toilets and then let's get out of here. We've got a war to win.”

* * *

Ali stood, pressed up against the edge of the building's window, and peered down the street. They had been waiting for what felt like hours, but was really only maybe half an hour. But as she was waiting, her nervousness growing by the minute, she was reminded of one thing about herself. She was no good at sitting still. She just wanted this to start. She wanted to get her teammates out from under the grip of the military forces. And, most importantly, she wanted to see Ashlyn again. They had spent their fair share of time apart in the almost six years they had been together, but they had always been able to keep in touch. _And we always at least knew who we were._ Thinking that Ashlyn was in danger, and worse, that her girlfriend had no clue how much Ali really did love her, was just about killing the brunette. But soon, she hoped, they'd be together again, and Ashlyn would have her memories restored. Soon, the world—even the world over three hundred years in the future—would seem right again. But until then, she just had to wait.

“So, what do you do? Back in your time, that is,” Trev, the young man she was assigned to work with, asked.

She laughed, wondering if he would find it as absurd as it seemed to sound in this world. “I'm a professional athlete. I play soccer for a living.”

“Ah,” he said with a bright smile. “Me, too. Well, not soccer.” He took a moment to glance out his window before looking back at Ali. “I play hoverball. It's like soccer, only we, well, hover. And we can use our hands and arms. But when I was a kid, I used to go out to the fields behind our house and play soccer. It's like a poor man's hoverball where I'm from. When I'm from, I should probably really say.”

“When? Did the military grab you from the past, too?” Ali knew there were other groups, and that two had been rescued, but she hadn't met any of the others from another time.

“Yeah, about 180 years ago, actually. My team was the first group they grabbed.” He laughed, although it didn't seem particularly cheerful. “Whoever is deciding who to take from the past must love sports. My team, yours, the guys from about three hundred years ago who played baseball. There are more by now, I'm sure.”

“So, how'd you get out?”

“Same as this,” he said with a hitch of his head toward the street. “Danyl and his folks did something really similar to free us.”

“How'd it turn out? Did they get all of you?” She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Three died. We've lost four more fighting the military since then. We're down to seventeen men and women.” His eyes looked a little haunted. “I'm not sure if we'll be able to go home without everyone. Danyl says they'll just have to return us in such a way that would explain why some of us died and can't be found. But if we can't figure something out, we might not be able to make it back.” He shrugged. “It's not so bad here. A few of us have been talking about staying anyway. We could really help the rebels get back control of society and bring this place back to its former glory.”

_Three died._ That was all Ali heard in her head as Trev talked at the quick clip that she assumed was due to his nervous anticipation of the upcoming battle. She let her eyes drift back out to the street, where all she could see were a few shadows starting to fall from the buildings on the other side. She was almost surprised not to see tumbleweeds rolling down the road, it was so quiet out there. _It'll be different this time,_ she told herself. _We'll get all of you. We have to._

Trev broke through her thoughts. “It's getting a little late. They should be here by now, don't you think?”

“Yeah,” Ali said absently as she looked from Trev to the street. Her fingers tightened on the rifle she held in her hands and she let out a deep breath, trying to quell the nervousness dancing in her stomach. _Where are you Ash? Where are you?_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after seeing the qualifiers roster, I feel like I need to post a chapter for some reason. Because holy hell did I bat .000 as far as Ali and Ash's squad, huh? If Pinoe doesn't make it back and Naeher ends up beating Ash out for goalie, I could really be feeling like I'm personally responsible! At least Kriegs almost certainly makes it barring injury (knock on every piece of wood that I own...because really could the universe be that cruel???).
> 
> So, because I'm feeling guilty, you guys get one of the big chapters of the story. I can't wait to hear what you think! Next chapter up on Friday (unless I get a good number of comments...then I might feel compelled to reward you with an early update).

Ashlyn pulled herself up over the last rung of the climbing clamps and pushed herself up onto the roof. She stayed low and ran over to where Sydney was covering her behind a stairwell that opened onto the roof. When she was set she looked over to the next row of buildings where she could see Whitney come over the roof's edge and run over to where Pinoe and Heather were already waiting. “Okay,” she whispered, knowing that the microphone on her throat would pick up her words and send them out to her whole squad, “let's go slow and try to stay even with each other so we can help cover the other side if need be.”

They worked their way along the roof tops, jumping over retaining walls and using anything they could find for cover. About halfway down the row, Sydney went ahead to the next retaining wall, but stopped before she got there and motioned for Ashlyn to get down. Sydney crawled back to her and whispered, “I heard voices from the other side of that lift shaft.”

Ashlyn nodded and activated the mic at her throat. “Can you guys get a visual just in front of us? We think we have targets on the other side of the lift just ahead.”

“On it,” Pinoe's voice replied.

While she waited, Ashlyn was looking around her, trying to find a way to get at the potential foes while being able to stay under cover. It didn't look like there was much they could do except perhaps just go along the lift and take them by surprise. They were likely focused on the street, so coming at them from what would be their rear might give Ashlyn and Sydney just a few seconds of surprise before the insurgents could react. Of course as soon as they were hit, any of their allies in the area would likely know. The insurgents certainly had the same sort of sensors that the military had for their personnel and as soon as any member of their forces was shot, the sensors would alert the others. So, while the initial attack was important, finding cover as soon as possible from a possible secondary attack was probably even more so.

She touched Sydney's shoulder and pointed just behind them to the stairwell they had just passed and then about two hundred feet in front of them to where there appeared to be another stairwell. Those two possible points of attack, plus the lift just in front of them, meant they'd have to cover all three. Anyone coming from further away would be easier to react to, but those three were close enough to give them immediate worries.

There was a small retaining wall past the lift shaft but before the stairwell up ahead, but using that would leave them exposed to the two potential entry points behind. The whole set up made her uneasy. “Okay,” she whispered to her squad mate, “we'll take out whoever is behind the lift then set up on that side. We'll go over the retaining wall up ahead and you'll focus behind us so that you can hopefully see anyone coming on either side of the lift. I'll focus up ahead at that stairwell and take them out the second they appear.”

“You'll be exposed,” Sydney whispered back.

“We both will, but I don't see any other way.”

Sydney looked back behind them and then up ahead and let out a sigh. “Yeah, this is going to be sticky with just the two of us. Okay, sounds like the best option.”

“Harris,” Pinoe's voice said into the earpiece in her ear, “you're right. There are two of them set up on the roof just ahead of you. They are actually at the edge of the roof, not by the lift. They're prone, with their rifles focused down on the street, just like intel thought. We've also found two guys on our side, at about the same point and we're ready to take them when you give the say so.”

“Okay, let me check in with Christie.” She flicked a small switch on the band on her wrist to change the channel she was speaking on. “Squad three has confirmed targets on either side of the street. We're ready to engage when you give the word.”

“Okay, Ashlyn, just give us another few minutes. I think almost everyone has spotted their initial targets, we just need to work out how we're going to attack. I'll come over communal comms when we're ready to go.”

“We'll be waiting,” Ashlyn replied before turning her comms back to her squad. “The other squads should be ready to start the attack soon. Christie will give us all the word, so go on her mark.” She looked around again and nodded toward the lift housing. “Let's go move up there. You take the left and I'll take the right. Go out to the corners and wait for Christie, then let's just take them out as quickly as possible. Once they're down, sprint for the wall.”

Sydney nodded and they both climbed over the retaining wall in front of them and then edged up toward the metallic box that housed the lift mechanism. They approached from the corner opposite where their targets were and then split, each going to the next corner and crouching to wait. One little peek around the corner and their targets would be in sight.

Ashlyn's heart was pounding as she waited. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to remain calm, as she got her beam rifle ready. _Steady shots. Just take steady shots._ She wasn't the best marksman in their squad, but she knew if she kept it simple and just took a split second to be sure of her aim, she'd be fine.

“Okay,” Christie's voice came over her earpiece, “let's go in three, two, one. Go!”

Ashlyn leaned around the corner, finding the two men just as Pinoe had said. Just as she put the one to the right in her sights, she heard the familiar sound of a shot being fired from her left, presumably from Sydney. She didn't react to it, though, instead focusing and then pulling the trigger to hit her target. She got him before he could even start to turn toward her. It was only then that she noticed Sydney moving over to the two men, both lying motionless on the edge of the roof. Her squad mate kept low as she went and quickly examined the two motionless men. She put her thumb up and then ran back over to Ashlyn.

“Okay, two down, who knows how many to go.”

Ashlyn nodded and smiled as relief washed over her. “Okay, let's go,” she said before heading up to the retaining wall and jumping over. She crouched down so she wouldn't be hit from behind. It wasn't perfect, and they were both slightly exposed to any attackers coming up the stairwell. But with three potential locations for opposing forces to emerge, they had to take their chances. They couldn't cover it all with just the two of them. With any luck, no one would come up the one stairwell that left them exposed.

_Any second now._

* * *

 

_Where are you?_ Ali thought for the millionth time as she waited, and waited, and waited. The street was still completely empty and she was starting to wonder if their intelligence was wrong. Surely they'd have to attack soon.

“Do you think they're waiting for dark?” Trev asked as he fingered his rifle nervously.

“I have no idea,” Ali replied.

A few moments later she heard a quick beep in the earpiece she was wearing and then Helland's voice called out, “They're on the roof. Everyone get up there.”

“Shit,” Ali said as she and Trev both sprang up and started for the stairwell that would take them up onto the roof.

She was a little quicker than Trev, but he called out, “Let me go first.” She stopped just before the door to the stairwell and let him pass her, following a few steps behind. They reached the top of the stairs before slowing down enough to realize there was no doorway or protective screen at the top. A high pitched whine filled the air and Trev fell backward toward Ali, sending them both falling down the stairs in a jumbled heap.

“Fuck,” Ali muttered as she disentangled herself from Trev on the landing where they'd come to rest. He wasn't moving and she reached down and felt for a pulse, but there was none. “Shit,” she whispered sharply. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the syringe-like tubes she'd been given. She took a deep breath and thought back on the quick lesson she'd had on how to administer the medicine. She took off the cap, activated the mechanism that would administer the dose, and pressed it to Trev's neck. She heard a loud beep and then looked down at the young man. It took a few seconds, but then she saw his chest rise. She felt again for his pulse and could feel the steady beat. He would be unconscious for awhile, but at least he was alive.

She looked back toward the top of the stairwell and took a deep breath. She had to go up there, she had to take down whoever was up on the roof. But there would be no one around to bring her back to life if she got hit. _I'll just have to be careful,_ she told herself, but still her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest at the prospect.

Ali started to climb the steps slowly until she got to just the point where she would be seen by those outside if she went any further. She then got down on her hands and knees and continued to climb, getting lower and lower to the steps as she got closer to the top. Finally, she knew if she moved any further she'd be seen. She stopped and listened. And that was when her heart stopped.

“Did you get both of them?” a voice as familiar as her own asked.

“I think so,” Sydney's voice replied.

_Shit, really? Ash and Syd? I wonder if the rest of them are up there, too._ Ali wasn't sure what she should do. If she continued up, they might shoot before she had a chance to reveal who she was. _They might shoot even if they know who I am. Who knows what the military told them about me after I was taken._ But she also couldn't just wait there. They'd find her sooner or later. She decided to take her chances, so she called out as loud as she could, “Ashlyn, it's Ali.”

For a moment there was only silence, then she heard a hint of voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally, Ashlyn replied. “Come out with your hands up.”

_What is this, some bad cop show?_ She took a moment to calm her breathing before considering what to do. She couldn't trust Ashlyn, as much as it was hard to convince herself that her girlfriend would ever hurt her. But she had to remember that the woman on the roof wasn't the Ashlyn she knew and loved. Who knew what this Ashlyn was thinking or feeling. No, she couldn't trust her and Ali told herself to stay strong, to not give in to how she felt about the Ashlyn that she loved more than anything. Because to get that Ashlyn back, she might have to hurt this one. And she would do anything to get her Ashlyn back.

She rose to her knee and lifted her rifle before rising to her feet. She could see Ashlyn looking down the scope of her own rifle, the barrel of it aimed squarely at Ali. “I'm coming up, Ashlyn. I just want to talk.”

“Oh, so you can tell me why you betrayed us?” Ashlyn asked with more than a hint of venom in her voice.

_Well that answers that question._ She took a slow step up and watched as Ashlyn seemed to tense up. It was hard to tell. The blonde was probably 60 feet away so Ali had no chance to really read the subtleties of her body language, but Ashlyn at least hadn't shot yet, so Ali was hopeful that she could be reasoned with. “I didn't betray you, Ash. I was taken against my will.”

“Ashlyn! Let me deal with her,” Sydney called out from behind the blonde.

Ashlyn shook her head. “No, she's mine. Go check and make sure those guys behind us are done for.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go! It's an order, Leroux!”

Ali took another cautious step up. She was two steps from the top of the stairs now. “Ash, please, listen to me.”

Ashlyn shook her head and yelled out, “Not another step!”

“Okay, okay. Not another step,” Ali said, trying to keep her voice calm while still being loud enough to carry out to Ashlyn. “Will you come closer so we can talk?”

Ashlyn seemed to take a few moments to think, and then she moved forward, approaching warily. She never lowered her weapon and as she got nearer, Ali could see the tension in her girlfriend's body. Every muscle seemed to be on a hair trigger. When she was maybe twenty feet away she stopped. “Okay, you have one minute.”

Ali let out a quick breath of relief. “Ashlyn, listen to me. The insurgents took me and they unblocked my memory without my permission. I promise you, I didn't go with them willingly. I would never leave you. Never. But now I know the truth. Ash, the military is lying to you. They brought us here to fight for them and they blocked our memories so we wouldn't remember that we're not from here. Our entire platoon, we all knew each other before they took us. We were a team, a sports team, and the military kidnapped us and brought us here because they wanted a group that worked well together so we could fight for them.”

“That's bullshit, Krieger.”

“Ash, did you ever wonder why you and I fell in love with each other so fast? It's because we've been in love for years. Almost six years now, we've been in love. We're meant to be together, to share our lives with one another. Before all this, you were about to ask me to marry you.” She laughed quietly to herself. “I'm not supposed to know that, but I can read you like a book, Ash. We were going to get married and have amazing kids and grow old together. And we can still do that, all of it, and more. You just have to trust me. Come with me. Please.” Ali could feel a warm tear slip down her cheek.

“You're lying,” Ashlyn said through what sounded like clenched teeth.

Ali knew she had to do something to get Ashlyn to realize she was serious, so she lowered her rifle. “I'm going to trust you, Ash. I trust that deep down you love me.” She lowered the rifle onto the step above where her feet were and then stood back up straight, her arms out to her side. “I love you, Ashlyn Harris. Please, trust me.”

There was a moment when it seemed like Ashlyn would lower her rifle as well. But then she shook her head and tightened her grip. “I'm sorry,” she said quietly, so that Ali barely made out the words a second before Ashlyn fired.

It felt like every bone in her body broke at once. Ali had never felt so much pain and it blinded her for a moment it was so intense. She gasped in one last rough pull of air and then it was like time began to crawl. Her legs were giving way and she was falling backward, her arms thrown wide from the impact or maybe some last ditch effort to save herself from tumbling down the steps. She didn't know.

It wasn't true, what they said about your life flashing before your eyes when you're dying. Because it wasn't Ali's entire life that flashed before her eyes. It was the last six years. It was the scared girl who ran from her feelings those first few days of camp. It was the nervousness when she'd finally gotten up the guts to kiss Ashlyn on the night she had admitted her attraction to the goalkeeper. It was the first time they slept together and how supportive and amazing Ashlyn had been. It was the day on the beach when they finally told each other that they loved one another. It was the Skype calls from Germany and the reunions during those early days of separation. It was the time Ali ran away out of fear and the amazing reunion when Ashlyn let her back in. It was their excitement at both being allocated to Washington and decorating their first apartment together. It was celebrating with Ashlyn when they both made the World Cup team and again when they won. It was the quiet nights and loud parties, the red carpets, and all the training camps. It was everything they ever had and just how happy they had been. No matter what, they had just been so happy when they were together.

But now she was falling and her body was shutting down. She tried to call out to Ashlyn, to tell her not to blame herself, to say one final I love you. But nothing came out other than the final breath leaving her body. Her eyes were glued to Ashlyn as the blonde lowered her rifle, pain written all over her beautiful face. As Ali fell further back, and just before she lost sight of Ashlyn, she swore she saw tears fall from her hazel eyes and down onto her cheeks. But maybe those were just the tears in her own eyes. She wasn't sure.

And then time seemed to speed up again and she fell back onto the steps, tumbling down and down, bouncing off one step and slamming into another, until finally she crumpled down onto the landing below. She looked up, trying to catch one last glimpse of Ashlyn, but her vision was darkening too fast until she could only see a hint of shadow. She tried to pull one final breath in, to fight for one more moment of life, but then the darkness overcame her and there was nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies! *Ducks and runs*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the fantastic comments and my apologies for all the torment from the last chapter (okay, really, no apologies...that was incredible fun). Anyway, I hope this makes up for the turmoil of the last few chapters. 
> 
> This really will be the last post I do on a daily basis (next one up on Saturday). If I don't slow it down, I'll have the whole story posted before I head to Texas for a little qualification fun.

Ashlyn's head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was just too much at first, so she squinched up her eyes tight and moaned loudly. “Fuck, what the hell happened?” She dug through her brain, trying hard to figure out what was going on. She remembered a burning pain ripping through her back and the final thought that went through her brain before everything went black. She sat up suddenly, her eyes flying wide. “Ali!”

“Shh, Ash, relax.”

The light touch on her arm drew her attention. “Syd?” That was when the tears started to fall down her face. “I shot Ali,” she barely got out before she started to sob.

Sydney grabbed Ashlyn and pulled her into a hug. “She's alive, Ash. She's still unconscious, but she's alive.”

“What?” Ashlyn rubbed at the flood of tears clouding her vision. “But I killed her.”

“The insurgents mounted a major counterattack after we started wiping out their initial forces. They threw everything they had at us and knocked us all out and they got to Ali in time. Barely, but they got there.” Sydney smiled at Ashlyn. “You remember everything now, right? From before?”

It hadn't occurred to Ashlyn that she had her memories back; she just reacted to the thought of having shot the love of her life. But now that Sydney pointed it out, she nodded in the brunette's arms. “My God, I almost killed her, Syd.”

Sydney laughed quietly. “Well, I think anytime she needs to win an argument from now on, she might just remind you of this. But somehow I think she'll forgive you.”

Ashlyn wiped at the tears on her face and nodded with a quiet laugh. “She gets to win all the arguments from now on by default.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “Where is she? I need to see her.” _I need to see for myself that she's alive._

“Just next door,” Sydney said as she handed Ashlyn a bottle of recovery drink. “I'll take you over there in a minute, but drink this first. You won't do her any good if you can't even walk.”

Ashlyn nodded before taking a sip of the drink. “The others?”

“All safe and all here. A few were injured but they'll recover in no time. They're still working on unblocking everyone's memories. We were two of the first who were done.” Sydney chuckled. “Simple minds are easy, I guess.”

“Yours maybe,” Ashlyn said before chugging the rest of the drink. “Okay, Leroux, where's my girl?”

Sydney helped Ashlyn steady herself when she first stood and then let the taller woman lean on her as they left the recovery room and moved to the room next door. Sydney let go of her just outside the door and nodded toward the room. “The medical crew says she'll be unconscious for a few more hours. The longer your heart's not beating, the longer it takes to heal.”

Ashlyn gave Sydney a quick hug. “Thanks, Syd.” She then approached the door and the privacy shield fell so she could walk into the room, her breath catching when she saw Ali lying on the bed. She looked just like she always did when she was sleeping—so beautiful, so peaceful, so utterly amazing. And yet Ashlyn knew that Ali had been so horribly hurt, and by her own actions. She slowly walked over to the bedside and took Ali's hand in her own, relieved at how warm her skin was. “I know I didn't know what I was doing, but I'm still so sorry, baby.” She reached up to wipe at the tears on her cheeks. “I don't know what I would do if they hadn't gotten to you in time. I'm not sure I could have lived with myself.” She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Ali's forehead. “I love you so much,” she barely got out before her voice choked on a sob.

It took her a few minutes to get control over her emotions. She looked around and saw a stool she could use but then she looked back down at Ali and knew she couldn't just sit next to her and wait until she woke up. Holding her hand just wasn't enough. She climbed up onto the bed and stretched out in the narrow space next to Ali's left side. It took her a moment to slide her right arm under Ali's shoulder, but soon the brunette was in her arms where she belonged. “I'm not going anywhere until you wake up,” she whispered into Ali's ear before placing a kiss on her neck. “And even when you wake up, I'm going to stay right here and hold you. Nothing's ever going to keep us apart, ever again. You hear me? Nothing.”

* * *

 

At first, all Ali could feel was a pain throughout her entire body, like she imagined it would feel to be hit by a Mack truck and survive. But still she fought through it, fought to pull herself out of the darkness in her mind. And as she did, she noticed something else. She was lying in familiar arms and it somehow eased the pain in her body until all she felt was the warmth of Ashlyn holding her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to her left, a smile creeping onto her lips as she saw Ashlyn sleeping there, looking so utterly open and beautiful. She leaned over, ignoring the stiffness in her muscles and placed a kiss on Ashlyn's left cheek, right where her dimple resided. Ali let her head fall back down, feeling tired from even that small movement and then nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder. “Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

For a moment, the only response she got was a groan and Ashlyn burrowing her head further into Ali's shoulder. The brunette chuckled at the familiar response and then poked Ashlyn hard in the leg with her finger. “Okay, I'm up,” Ashlyn said, her voice hoarse from sleep. It took her a moment, but then, faster than Ali had ever seen Ashlyn get up, the blonde was wide awake and staring down at Ali. “Oh my God, you're awake.”

Ali laughed. “I'm awake. And you obviously have your memory back.”

Ashlyn smiled and reached up with her left hand to gently touch Ali's cheek. Then she got a little more serious, her eyes taking a clouded shade to them. “I put you here,” she barely whispered as her voice cracked.

“Hey,” Ali said as she shook her head. “Don't you do that to yourself. You didn't know.”

“I shot you.” Ashlyn sighed before dropping her hand to Ali's chest. She let out a breath and blinked, drawing Ali's attention to the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. “I saw you fall down the steps. I saw you lying at the bottom. You weren't moving. I killed you.” The tears fell and Ashlyn buried her face into Ali's chest as her body shook. “And I was glad,” she barely whispered.

“Stop,” Ali said as she reached up to rub Ashlyn's back. “I'm alive, okay? I'm going to be okay.” She started massaging the back of Ashlyn's neck. “Come on, look at me. Please.”

It took a few seconds before Ashlyn sniffed loudly and then lifted her head. “I'm so sorry.”

“Ash, I don't blame you. You weren't yourself.” She wiped the tears off Ashlyn's cheeks. “I love you, okay? That's all that matters.”

Ashlyn nodded but something in her demeanor told Ali she didn't completely buy the fact that she wasn't at fault. She closed her hazel eyes and let out a deep breath. “When Reynair said you left of your own free will, I was so mad at you. I felt like you'd deserted me.” She opened her eyes and said softly, “I felt so betrayed.”

“I tried to go back,” Ali explained as she continued to rub the back of Ashlyn's neck. “I found something in my pocket at the restaurant and I was afraid it was a bomb, so I ran out to the park so you'd be safe in case it went off. That's where Jill found me. The rebels—the insurgents—rescued her and she was helping them get to us. She tried to talk me into going with her. I sort of believed the crazy things she was telling me, but I still wanted to go back to you. I didn't care about the past, I just cared about you. They knocked me out and brought me here.” She smiled. “I'm glad they did now, but back then the only thing I wanted to do was be with you.”

“I'm glad they took you, too,” Ashlyn whispered, before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ali's lips. She finally smiled down at the brunette. “As much as I enjoyed getting to fall in love with you again, I'll take us over those empty versions of us any day of the week.”

“And twice on Sunday,” Ali answered as she used the hand on the back of Ashlyn's neck to pull her down into another kiss. It was a kiss of rediscovery and longing. It was like coming home after a long trip and sliding into your own bed with the freshest of sheets. But even the gentle kiss tired her out before long and she had to pull back. She let out a quiet sigh. “I guess dying really took it out of me.”

“Please don't joke about it,” Ashlyn whispered sadly as she put her head back down on the pillow and pulled Ali into her shoulder.

Ali felt the sting of Ashlyn's plea. “Sorry,” she whispered back into the blonde's ear as she wrapped her arm around the powerful torso next to her and burrowed her head into the crook of Ashlyn's neck. “The others?” Ali prompted quietly, afraid of the answer.

“A few were hurt, but everyone is here now,” Ashlyn replied.

Ali let out a sigh of relief. “I'm so glad.”

They lay there quietly like that for a few moments and Ali felt herself drifting off to sleep when Ashlyn spoke up. “So, I still have no idea what's going on. Where are we? Did we get abducted by aliens or something?”

Ali chuckled quietly. “You wish. The real question is when are we? We're in the future.”

“No shit? Really?” Ashlyn let out a laugh. “How far?”

“It's 2375, so that's 359 years in the future. ”

“Wow,” Ashlyn said, her voice full of wonder. She was quiet for a few moments and then she asked, “Are we stuck here?”

“Not necessarily,” Ali answered. “If we can get to the machine the military used to bring us here, the rebels have people who know how to use it to send us back. Looks like we'll have to help them fight the military so we can get home.” She let out a deep sigh. “We're going to have to keep fighting. We might not all make it back.”

Ali could hear Ashlyn swallow. “Well, I don't think we have a choice whether to fight or not. Seems like you either fight or you're a slave here, and I'm not exactly slave material. So much for a future that's peaceful. Boy did Star Trek get it wrong.”

“Yeah,” Ali said, the reality of their predicament really settling in. Up until this point she could focus solely on getting her teammates out, but now she needed to realize they were stuck in the middle of a civil war where people sometimes died. And they really had no choice whether to fight or not. There was nowhere they could go and just live, even if they chose to give up on the chance of getting back to their own time. No, the only choice was how hard to fight. And if there was a group of people who knew how to fight hard, it was their team. They'd never give up and Ali wouldn't want it any other way. She just prayed they all made it through. “We'll just have to have a good game plan, because I want us to all go home.”

Ashlyn hummed in agreement before falling silent for a few moments. “I still can't believe we're in the future. Everyone we know has been dead for hundreds of years.”

Ali nodded. “We're dead, too. Officially I mean. That's what history says.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our plane crashed into the ocean after they took us,” Ali explained. She'd had time to read the history records about their team before heading out to get them back. “No bodies were ever found, obviously. So we were presumed dead. They had a memorial service and everything. I saw some videos in their history records. Both of our families were there and our friends.” She reached up to wipe at the tear sitting in the corner of her eye. “Everyone thought we were dead.”

“Fuck,” Ashlyn said quietly before she let out a deep sigh. “So, what, if we go back in time, that just never happens? There's never a crash?”

“I'm not sure. They'll figure it out. All I care about is we get to go home.”

“Yeah, me, too.” Ashlyn leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ali's forehead. “But let's not worry about time travel or wars right now. You need to sleep, baby. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“I love you, Ash,” Ali said as she felt herself already starting to drift off to sleep.

“I love you, too, Ali. So very, very much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All better? :) For now at least...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys seemed to like the reunion and it was worth the trauma of the lead up. Here's some more time as the girls adjust to their lives back together and what has been going on. Please, as always, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next chapter up on Tuesday!

Ashlyn took slow steps so she could help support Ali as they walked toward the briefing room. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Ali said with a laugh as she looked up at the blonde with a bright smile. “Seriously, I'm good. Just a few aches and pains, but it's getting better by the hour. I'll be match fit in a day or two tops.”

“Well, until then, feel free to use me as your old lady walker,” Ashlyn said with a slight bump of her hip.

“Who are you calling old?”

Ashlyn laughed. “Well, seeing as you're, what, around 391 years old? Yup, that's positively geriatric.”

Ali laughed. “Yeah, that's me, robbing the cradle with my 389 year old girlfriend.” She leaned over and gave Ashlyn a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for humoring the old lady.”

“Always,” Ashlyn said as they came up to the entrance to the briefing room. She stopped before the privacy shield disengaged. “You want to walk in under your own power?”

“Nope, I'm fine showing my frailty to our team. They've seen me hobble worse than this before.” Ali started to move but then stopped. “You don't want to remind them that you shot me,” she said, her voice not leaving any hint of a question.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and let out a deep breath to keep herself calm. Ali knew her far too well. “I'm sure they've all heard by now. Syd can't keep a secret to save her life.”

“She can when it's important.”

“I guess.” Ashlyn shrugged, trying to push the pain she felt about her part in Ali's current condition out of her mind. “Listen, it's fine. Lean on me.” She smiled, hoping some levity would end the discussion. “You know how I love to have a beautiful woman on my arm.”

“This isn't some red carpet event, Ash.”

“Can you just stop?” Ashlyn spat out far more harshly than she intended. She felt Ali pull away from her and instantly regretted the tone in her voice. “I'm sorry. I'd just rather forget what happened.”

“Would you? Rather forget it all, that is?” Ali's brow furrowed in concern.

“Of course I would. Wouldn't you? It can't be easy to remember me shooting you.” Just the thought of it made her nauseous. She could only imagine what it must be like for Ali to remember the anger coming from Ashlyn as she shot her. “I wanted to kill you. Don't you want to forget that?”

Ali shook her head. “No. I never want to forget one moment of our lives together, Ash. Even the horrible bits. Because you need the horrible stuff to really, truly appreciate the great moments. If I forgot being shot by you, I couldn't remember how amazing it was to wake up in your arms.” She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and pulled them together, her head falling onto the blonde's shoulder. “When I was falling down the steps, I had a few moments when I remembered all the amazing things in our lives. I remembered that first kiss in your room at camp and the way the sun was shining in your eyes the first time you told me you loved me. I remembered jumping into your arms in the Frankfurt airport when you first came to visit. And us dancing in the locker room after we won the World Cup. I remembered all the laughs we ever had, all the tears we shared. I got the chance to know that when it came right down to it, when I knew I was dying, that it was you that I thought about. It was you that I wanted to spend those last few moments with. Because you're everything to me, Ashlyn. And I don't want to lose a second of that, even if it's painful.”

“Wow,” Ashlyn let out quietly as the importance of Ali's words really hit her. She hadn't thought of it that way, but she had to admit that the brunette had a major point. She never wanted to forget this moment right now, as she held the most precious thing in the world in her arms, but to do that she had to remember what brought them to this point. “You're right,” she finally whispered into Ali's hair.

Ali giggled quietly. “I'm always right.”

“Yes, you are,” Ashlyn agreed, remembering that she had told Sydney that Ali would get to win all their arguments from now on.

Ali leaned back and looked up at Ashlyn with wide, amused eyes. “That's what I like to hear.”

“Anytime,” Ashlyn replied before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips. “Now, shall we go see how everyone's doing in this new found future?”

“Yes, let's.”

They took another step toward the door and the privacy shield disengaged, letting the noise from inside hit them instantly. The familiar sounds of their teammates washed over Ashlyn and she couldn't help but smile, even as she felt just the slightest apprehension at seeing their friends after all that had happened. With just the barest hint of hesitation she took another slow step forward, letting Ali walk at the pace that was most comfortable for her in her recovering state.

“Look who it is,” Kelley announced to the room, causing everyone to go silent for a moment before they broke out into a round of applause.

“Kriegs!” Heather called out as she ran over to wrap her arms around Ali in a tight hug. Before long it was like a humongous goal celebration as the rest of the team as well as the coaches all formed a massive group hug around them.

At first, Ashlyn could hear Ali laughing but then she felt the brunette tense up and it was apparent that she was having a hard time catching her breath under the press of bodies around her. “Okay, break it up,” Ashlyn called out loudly to their friends. “Let her breathe.”

It took a few moments before the tangle of limbs unwrapped from around them and their teammates went back to the chairs scattered around the room. “Thank you,” Ali whispered as she leaned heavily into Ashlyn's side.

“No problem,” Ashlyn whispered back before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Ali's head.

Ali slowly walked over to an empty chair on the edge of the group, Ashlyn following along to continue to give her support until the defender had a steady hold on the back of the chair and seemed able to hold herself up without much effort. “Thanks everyone,” Ali said as she smiled at their teammates. “I'm sure you've all heard what happened by now,” she said as she looked straight at Sydney.

“I needed to warn them why you were a little under the weather,” Sydney said in her defense.

Ali shook her head with an amused roll of her eyes. “Anyway, that's all behind us, okay? It's a non-topic.”

Ashlyn couldn't help but smile. Ali obviously understood how hard Ashlyn was taking it all and knew that the last thing she wanted was to be ribbed by their teammates. Sometimes the normal joking that went with being a part of the team bordered on excessive, and this would definitely be one of those cases. Ashlyn wasn't sure she could handle even the most minimal amount, so having Ali nip it in the bud before it could begin was certainly a relief.

The team all seemed to nod in unison and then Jill, who stood at the front of the room, cleared her throat to get their attention. “Krieger, you better sit down. We've got a lot to talk about.”

Ashlyn waited until Ali was settled into her seat before sitting down next to her girlfriend. She leaned over then and whispered, “Now I have to thank you.”

“Not necessary,” Ali replied as she reached over and squeezed Ashlyn's hand. “We're in this life together, right?”

Ashlyn couldn't help but smile at that. “Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Jill said loudly enough to carry throughout the room and cut off any further discussion between them. “So, first off, welcome to the future.”

* * *

 

Ali sat down at the table and smiled as Ashlyn placed a tray of food down for her. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

“So, does Ashlyn get to be your servant from now on?” Pinoe asked as she sat down across from them.

“Pinoe,” Ali said with a warning tone in her voice. She took a deep breath to quell the agitation that was rising in her. “She's just being an attentive girlfriend. I'm not really strong enough to walk and carry a tray without risking tripping.” She looked around at the women who were gathered at their table and noticed it was the same group that had been in their squad. It made her chuckle instead of dwelling on her agitation. “So, I see Squad Three is back together again.”

Sydney laughed along with her. “You can take the girls out of the squad, but you can't take the squad out of the girls.”

“Looks like it,” Ashlyn added dryly as she sat down next to Ali.

“And here I figured we'd get to rest after all that military crap we've been through,” Heather said as she fiddled with what appeared to be some twenty-fourth century spork. “Then Jill has to spoil that plan. It's like being at camp.”

“You love camp,” Ali countered.

“Well, yeah, I love soccer camp. I don't love let's-try-not-to-get-dead camp.”

That brought a heavy silence to the table for a few moments. Then Whitney quietly said, “We could just stay here.”

“No,” the other five of them said in unison. Ali was tempted to laugh at their reaction, but she sobered the second she felt the seriousness radiating off her teammates. She had a feeling like she was missing something that was being silently communicated among her friends.

Pinoe shook her head at Whitney. “Don't you want to see your family again? I mean, I know your parents are a little on the strange side, but you have to want to see them again.”

“Of course I do,” Whitney scoffed back. She then shrugged and mumbled, “Can't see them again if I'm dead.”

That really sobered up the table and it wasn't until Ashlyn finally spoke up that any of them even moved a muscle. “Whit, are you sure that's what this is about?”

“Well, yeah,” the younger blonde said defensively.

“You just don't want to have to shoot at anyone again,” Ashlyn countered knowingly.

“Well, do you?” Whitney bit back.

“Of course not. But you know what? I didn't choose to come here. Those assholes in the military kidnapped us, so if they have to go down so we can go home, well then that's their own damned fault.” Ashlyn was practically yelling by the time she was done.

“Woah,” Ali cut in, trying to diffuse the situation. “Everyone take a deep breath, okay? We don't know what's going to happen or what we'll have to do.”

“Says the woman who has been chilling out here with the rebels while we had to go out and fight,” Whitney muttered under her breath.

“What?” Ali asked, taken aback by the normally mellow defender's words.

“She has a point, Ali,” Heather added, a little more calmly. “You don't know what we went through out there.”

“Stop,” Ashlyn said sharply as she stood up from her chair and leaned over the table. “It's not her fault she wasn't out there with us.”

“Still doesn't mean she understands,” Sydney countered.

Ali sighed heavily. “You're right. I don't know what happened after I was taken. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you guys to share that burden.” She felt tears welling in her eyes at just the thought of what they might have gone through. She was going to have to have a long talk with Ashlyn at some point and find out exactly what she had missed, provided the keeper was ever going to be prepared to share that with her. She hated to think what her friends had seen, and even worse, what they had been forced to do. She had seen enough the previous day during the battle to have some clue, but she was sure the reality was far worse. “I haven't been through what you guys have, but I've had my own bad time of it, don't forget.”

“Yeah,” Pinoe said with a pinched touch of humor in her voice. “At least none of us were shot by our significant others.”

Ali sucked in her breath as she watched the muscles in Ashlyn's back ripple. She knew that Pinoe had meant it in somewhat of a joking fashion, but that still didn't mean that was how the blonde was going to take it. Before Ali could even reach her hand out to touch her girlfriend, the keeper pushed back her chair and stormed toward the door. Ali pushed herself stiffly to her feet and looked around at the other four women. “Never again. Do you hear me? Don't you ever mention Ashlyn shooting me again. Or I will hurt you. And you know I can. Make sure the rest of the team knows, too.” She waited a moment to read the taken aback expressions on their faces before pushing her own chair out of the way and starting to follow Ashlyn.

She finally found the blonde down the corridor and around the corner, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms folded over them so she could bury her face. “Ash?” Ali tried quietly, hoping she could pull her girlfriend out of her funk easily, but the lack of reaction told her it was going to take more work. With a quiet yet frustrated sigh, she went over and slowly slid her aching body down onto the floor so that she was sitting right next to Ashlyn. “I love you,” she whispered.

Ashlyn fell over so that her head rested in the crook of Ali's neck and that was when it was clear that she was crying. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's head and pulled her in, kissing her on the forehead as she did. “I love you, too,” Ashlyn finally said before sniffing loudly.

“Pinoe was just inappropriately joking again,” Ali said, hoping to minimize the hurt by placing the emphasis on Pinoe.

“I know,” Ashlyn said, sounding like a little girl. She may have logically known it wasn't meant to be mean, but she was obviously still hurt.

“Hey,” Ali said with a nudge to her shoulder to get Ashlyn to look at her. When she could finally see the reddened hazel eyes, she took a hold of her chin and bored her own eyes into her girlfriend's. “I'm not going to discount what you're feeling right now. And I'm not going to diminish it by saying that it's okay since I forgive you. I hadn't really thought about what happened with you guys while I was gone. All that plus that image of me after you shot me? My God, Ash. I can't imagine how hard that's been for you.”

Ashlyn closed her eyes, her chin falling heavily into Ali's hand. “Whit is afraid she killed someone. She saved my life, but she shot this guy in our first battle. It kills me to see the shadows in her eyes now. It's like my Whit is gone most of the time.”

“The first battle?” Ali thought back to hearing about what had happened. She remembered it had been an attack on a rebel base that had only had a few people still there. “I'm pretty sure the reports were that no one died then.” She frowned as she searched her memory for what she had heard about the other battles her teammates had been a part of. “To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think anyone died in any of your battles. We can ask some of the rebel commanders. They'll know for sure.”

Ashlyn let out a long breath and seemed to relax a little. “That would be amazing to hear. It was still so horrible, being out there. But if no one died...” She blinked a few times before a tear escaped and fell down her left cheek. “We're not meant to be killers.”

“No, we're not.” Ali reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. “And I pray that stays the same, but you know what? I'll do what I have to do to get us all home. To get you and me home where we belong.” It turned her stomach to think about taking a life, but she would if it came down to saving the lives of the ones she loved. Ashlyn had been correct when she said that it was the military's own fault for bringing them there. They were in a fight that wasn't of their choosing, but it was a fight nonetheless that they had to undertake, had to win. “I'm not staying here. I'm not having my parents and Kyle think I died so young.”

Ashlyn nodded before moving her head off Ali's hand and letting it fall to the brunette's shoulder. “Yeah, I can't do that to my family and friends either.”

Ali rested her cheek against the soft blonde hair and laughed quietly. “Besides, Jill said she looked it up and the Brazilians won the Olympics. I don't know about you, but there's no way they get our gold medals.”

Ashlyn's laughter rumbled up but she didn't lift her head. “Oh my God, no. Besides, I really want to see you in that cute opening ceremonies outfit. You'll look hot in that skirt.”

Ali had a thought and laughed. “If we make it back, will you wear the skirt?”

“Hell, no,” Ashlyn answered without hesitation. “Not even for you.”

“Fine,” Ali said with an amused shake of her head. “I should know better.”

“Yes, you should.” Just then Ashlyn's stomach let out a loud grumble. “Ugh, I'm starving.”

“Think we can go back and eat?”

“Do I have to apologize?” Ashlyn again had a hint of the little girl in her voice.

“Absolutely not,” Ali said indignantly. “Pinoe will be apologizing to you, have no fear. Or I'll kick her skinny ass.”

Ashlyn sat up, a proud smile on her face. “That's my girl. I love it when you go badass.”

Ali leaned in and, with a smile on her lips, gave Ashlyn a gentle kiss. “I'll take on anyone for you.”

“Even if you break a nail while doing it?” Ashlyn said before giving Ali another peck on her lips.

Ali laughed. “That might just be asking too much, Harris.” She started to get up but was obviously moving too slowly because Ashlyn was suddenly on her feet and pulling Ali up with her. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Ashlyn pulled Ali's left arm through her right and started leading them back toward the dining room. “Brazil? Really? Did they find a way to flop their way to victory?”

Ali laughed loudly. “I know, right?”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is (only) half done. Wow! Time to start moving on to the next big conflict (you knew it was coming). 
> 
> Glad you're all enjoying this so much. And thanks for the comments. They mean so much to me. Please, continue to let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter should be up on Friday.

“I'm going to volunteer for the mission.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ashlyn cringed, waiting for Ali's reaction. She expected denial or arguing, tears even, but the moment of shock followed by a cold stare was not how she foresaw this conversation starting.

“Say something,” Ashlyn whispered.

For a few moments Ali's steely gaze bored into Ashlyn and then the brunette got up from the cot they had been sitting on and stormed out of the room. Ashlyn struggled to catch up, using her longer legs to finally match Ali's determined pace. The defender didn't so much as spare her a look as they briskly walked down the corridor. Finally, Ashlyn couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Ali's arm and stopped her.

“Say something,” she prompted again.

Ali's mouth moved but no words came out. For a moment it even looked like she was going to cry, but then that familiar determination crept onto her face and she shook her head. She wrenched her arm free and then turned and ran off.

“Fuck,” Ashlyn muttered as she took off, knowing full well she had no chance of catching up to her speedy girlfriend.

When she finally found Ali, she was talking to Helland Unger, the rebels' military leader. “Are you sure?” she heard him ask.

“Yes,” Ali said resolutely.

“Well, then welcome to the team,” Helland said as he shook her hand before he looked up and saw Ashlyn. “Harris?”

“Mind if I talk to Ali for a moment, sir?”

“Go right ahead.” He looked back at Ali and said, “We'll have the first briefing tonight after dinner.” Then he left the room.

Fear caused Ashlyn to yell at Ali. “What the hell did you just do?”

“I volunteered,” Ali replied without emotion.

“Are you fucking nuts?”

Ali's eyes suddenly flashed hotly at Ashlyn. “What? You're the only one allowed to risk your life for us? Am I just some damsel in distress to you? Do I need to be protected?”

_Yes_ , Ashlyn instantly thought but luckily the word didn't leave her lips. “Ali, it's not that,” she offered, but she really had no answer that wouldn't totally piss her girlfriend off.

“I get it, Ashlyn. I get who we are and normally, yes, I love it when you're protective and strong. But this is different. This isn't scaring off some creep who's hitting on me at a bar or opening the car door for me. This isn't you being chivalrous. This is your life, Ash. You can't expect me to sit back and watch you go off to die.” Tears started falling down the brunette's cheeks.

“And I'm supposed to watch _you_ do that?” Ashlyn felt the frustration turn to desperation. _I've already seen it. I can't go through that again._

“Yes. No. I...” Ali shook her head as she clearly tried to find an answer. She took a deep breath and let it out, her anger seeming to deflate away. “I don't know.”

Ashlyn felt tears, angry and hot, roll down her cheeks. “Don't you get it? I'm not as strong as you are. I can't...” Her whole body shook with a sob. “I can't live without you.”

Ali's arms were around her then, holding her tightly. “I can't either, Ashlyn.”

“But you could,” Ashlyn muttered into Ali's neck. “You're so much stronger than I am. You could do it if you had to.”

“I don't want to have to,” Ali whispered.

“I know.” Ashlyn held onto Ali like she was going to slip away if she let go.

“Can neither of us volunteer? I can tell Helland that I've changed my mind.” Ali's voice sounded small, like a frightened child's.

Ashlyn wanted to agree. She wanted to just go off and hole up with Ali and let everything happen around them while they stayed safely in each other's arms. But she couldn't let her friends go off and fight for her while she cowered away. The team had agreed to send in a group of six to take part in the fight. Ashlyn would never be able to live with herself if she let six of her friends fight for her, maybe even die for her, while she took the easy way out. “No, we can't. And Jill certainly won't let us both volunteer to go.”

Ali let out a frustrated breath. “It'd be too hard to focus if we were worried about each other. That'd be too dangerous for everyone involved.”

“Alex,” Ashlyn said, using the name she reserved for their most private moments, “please let me be the one to go. At least let me offer. I just can't let someone else risk their life for me and not be there alongside them.”

Ali pulled out of their embrace. Her eyes were swollen with tears. “I would die for you if I had to,” she whispered.

“I know you would and I'd do the same. I wouldn't hesitate.” She kissed the crown of Ali's head. “But this isn't just about us. Every single person who goes on this mission will have someone who will be devastated if they don't come back.”

“I don't care, Ashlyn.” Ali let out a shuddering breath. “Just this once, I'm going to be selfish.”

Ashlyn let out a loud sigh as she reached down to tilt Ali's face up so they were looking at each other. “For me, not going, it would destroy me. I could never live with myself if any of our friends were hurt or died and I wasn't there. I would constantly blame myself.” She reached deep down inside and found the utter honesty of what she was feeling. “It'd change me, Ali. It'd kill who I am. I'd rather die as me, than live as a shell of who I once was.” She closed her eyes as she felt tears spill down over her hot cheeks. “Please understand that.”

“Please don't ask me to let you go,” Ali whispered as she reached up and cupped Ashlyn's cheek. “I can't lose you.”

“The only way you won't lose me _is_ to let me go. It's the only chance we have.” It hurt so much to ask Ali to do this, but Ashlyn had thought about it for two days and she was so certain of this that she couldn't do anything else, as much as she wished she could for Ali's sake.

“How am I supposed to live with myself if anything happens to you?” Ali shuddered as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. “How can I look in the mirror and know I gave you my permission to go?”

“Don't just give me your permission. Give me your blessing. I need your support in this.” She reached up and wiped the tears from Ali's cheeks before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I know this is probably the hardest thing you've ever had to do. I wouldn't ask if I could do anything else. But I can't. You know me. You know I have to do this.”

“I know,” Ali whispered. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. At least a minute passed as Ali obviously worked through what she needed to do. Finally, her shoulders slumped as her head fell heavily onto Ashlyn's chest. “Okay,” she barely whispered, her voice breaking on the word. “You have my blessing.”

Ashlyn wrapped her arms even tighter around Ali. “I'll fight like hell to come back to you. I promise.”

“You better.”

“And please promise me something. Promise me that you'll find a way to be okay if I don't make it back.” Ashlyn had never felt more desperate than she did in that moment.

“You know I can't promise that,” Ali said, tears choking her words.

Ashlyn buried her face in Ali's hair. “Then promise me you'll try, even if you don't want to. Even if you don't succeed. I need you to be my warrior and fight this last battle for me if I'm not here. Please just try. For me.”

There was a long pause before Ali finally whispered, “I'll try.”

“That's my girl,” Ashlyn said, trying to sound more upbeat and confident than she felt. She wanted so much to believe that Ali would find a way to be okay somehow, that she'd get home and find some future where she could be happy, but as she held the brunette through her shuddering tears, she knew they were in a no-win situation. Doing what was right was going to potentially destroy the most important person in her life. But if she didn't do what was right and others paid the price, Ashlyn knew she'd be destroyed herself and then Ali would lose her regardless. The only hope they had was for Ashlyn to do what she needed to do and come back in one piece so they could go home to their life together. Anything less was out of the question.

* * *

 

“Kriegs, Ash, wait up.”

Ali and Ashlyn stopped and looked back at Carli. “Yes?” Ali prompted.

“Hey, listen, don't tell Jill or she'll likely murder each and every one of us, but everyone is going to spend the night in the other bunk room. A send off sleep over before we head out on the mission tomorrow.”

“Um, okay,” Ashlyn drew out. “Won't that be kind of cramped? That's two to a cot. Ali and I obviously don't mind—”

“No, everyone else is sleeping there.” Carli shook her head in amusement. “Our bunk room is yours for the night. Starting right now in fact.”

“Really?” Ali asked, truly surprised and touched by the gesture.

Carli smiled gently. “We're all going to live vicariously through you two. The rest of us can't be with the ones we love tonight. So, live it up for us.”

Ali hugged Carli tightly. “Tell everyone thank you. You guys are the best.”

Ashlyn joined in the hug. “Car, we're going to go out and kick ass tomorrow. And we'll get you back to Brian before you know it.”

When the three of them pulled apart, Ali could see uncharacteristic tears in Carli's eyes. The midfielder smiled bravely and said, “Ali, in case I don't get to talk to you tomorrow before we leave, would you do something for me?”

“Anything. You know that.”

Carli sighed quietly. “Jill says we can't write messages to our families in case we don't make it back, since it'll just have to look like we died in the plane crash when everyone else goes home. But would you make sure my family knows I love them? Tell them we were talking about them before the flight and they were clearly on my mind or something like that. You'll figure it out.”

Ali could feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes as she fought not to cry. Carli was usually so reticent when it came to her family, so the request meant that much more. “Of course I will. But you'll make it back. You all will. We're going home together. One team.”

Carli put on what was obviously an attempt at a brave smile as her eyes went to Ashlyn. “Of course we will. Harris and I will have each other's backs.”

“Definitely,” Ashlyn said, her voice a little thick with emotion.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Carli let out a deep breath. “Anyway, enjoy the privacy. And please, do everything I would do. Well, you know, minus the whole guy thing.”

That made them all laugh. Carli then gave them each another quick hug before leaving with a final smile. Ali and Ashlyn watched her go before turning to one another. “Wow, privacy,” Ali said with a hint of a smile on her face. There was certainly a sadness mixed in as well. She knew their friends were giving them one last night together, just in case. And while there was nothing more she wanted than to spend the night with the woman she loved, she also dreaded the possible finality of it all.

“The gals are awesome,” Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arm around Ali's shoulder and started walking them to their bunk room.

By the time they were inside, Ali was wiping at the unbidden tears on her cheeks. She wanted to be brave, and even more so she wanted to not spend the night dwelling on what might happen. Tonight was for good memories and yet she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but think this might be the last night they would ever have together. When she saw Ashlyn giving her a concerned look, she forced a smile on her face. “Sorry.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms and held the brunette's head to her shoulder. They stood there like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in, and taking comfort in their connection. Ali allowed herself to cry quietly, hoping to get it out of her system. Finally, she sniffed and then laughed as a memory washed over her. “The first time you hugged me I was crying.”

Ashlyn chuckled. “Back when all American straight girl Ali was terrified of being in love with the surfer girl from the wrong side of the tracks.”

“I wasn't in love with you yet.”

“Liar.”

That made Ali laugh again as she reached up and wiped at her tear-stained cheeks. “Okay, fine. I totally fell in love with you the first time you made me laugh.” She thought back to that night on the eve of their first camp together, how Heather had asked Ashlyn and a few other UNC alums over to their room and how instantly Ali had felt drawn to the blonde goalkeeper with the crazy sense of humor and gorgeous smile. “Glad you Tar Heel badasses let a lowly Nittany Lion hang out with you that night.”

“We're a tolerant lot,” Ashlyn explained with a quiet laugh. She then shrugged. “You know, I would have found a way to get to know you if we hadn't hung out that night. I remember seeing you run in late for our first camp meeting and I like to think now it was love at first sight, even if it was probably more like lust. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” Ashlyn looked down at her and smiled sweetly, just enough so her dimple made an appearance. “I totally talked HAO into inviting us all over as a ruse to get to know you.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“You never told me that before.”

“I've got to keep some mystery between us,” Ashlyn said with a smile that turned a little sad before she shook her head like she was clearing away a thought.

Ali chose to let it go and tried to keep the conversation light. “Did I ever tell you that Pinoe ratted you out?”

“About what?”

“That day I came to your room to admit I was a hot mess because I was attracted to you. When I talked to Pinoe before that to kind of work my way up to being able to talk to you, she told me you had her spy on me.” Ali smiled brightly at the memory of the conversation she and Pinoe had had in front of their hotel the day she knew she had to do something about what she was feeling or she'd lose her mind.

Ashlyn's mouth fell open and then she laughed. “I wouldn't call that spying. I was pretty sure you kept checking me out but every time I looked at you, you looked away. I needed third party confirmation.”

“Well, I'm glad you did. It helped that she'd seen it with her own eyes. She helped me figure out a lot of things that day. I wouldn't have had any chance of admitting how confused I was to you without her.” Ali closed her eyes and remembered what it felt like that first time Ashlyn pulled her into her strong arms. For someone who wasn't exactly a huge fan of hugs, the instant comfort she felt buried into Ashlyn's shoulder helped her immensely on her long path to opening herself up to this new love she was discovering she was capable of. “I think, looking back, that hug is what made it all okay to take this journey with you. You were so caring and you didn't need to be.”

“Of course I needed to be,” Ashlyn said as she leaned down to look at Ali with a smile. “I just wanted you to stop being so scared.” She laughed. “I knew what was good for you even back then, Krieger. Just like I know what's good for you now.”

“Oh, and what's that?” Ali said, her eyebrow raising in question and a hint of flirtation inflecting her voice.

“Me, of course.”

Ali smiled at that and pushed up on her toes to kiss the blonde. “You are the best thing that's ever happened to me,” she whispered before kissing Ashlyn again.

Before the kiss could move from sweet to heated, Ashlyn broke away and went to the door, making sure the privacy shield was locked to anyone without the emergency override code. Then she turned back to Ali and gave the brunette one of her rakish grins. “I don't know what I did to deserve you, Alex, but dammit am I glad I did.” She walked over then and looked down at Ali, her hazel eyes going to the familiar darker shade that the defender knew was a precursor to Ashlyn's passion taking over. “I need you,” Ashlyn whispered quietly.

“Then come and get me,” Ali added playfully, pushing any last sadness down. Tonight was their night and she refused to mar it with worries and fears. She was going to just give herself over to the moment, live in the absolute present, and drink in every last second of this night together.

* * *

 

As Ali lay spent in Ashlyn's arms, their naked bodies intertwined as they always were after making love, she closed her eyes and tried to imprint everything about that moment on her mind. She wanted to always remember the feel of Ashlyn's hand as it traced circles on her lower back, the strong and slightly fast beat of Ashlyn's heart under her ear, and the lingering taste of the blonde on her tongue. Everything about their lovemaking was playing through in her mind and Ali swore she would never forget a second of it, but most of all, she wanted to remember how every inch of Ashlyn was a part of her—mind, body, and soul. “You are the most incredible person I've ever met,” she whispered.

Ashlyn kissed the crown of Ali's head. “And you're the most amazing person I'll ever know.”

That made Ali chuckle quietly. “You know what made me realize that you might be the one for me? Well, in hindsight at least.”

“My amazing charm and rock hard abs?” Ashlyn laughed at her own joke.

Ali slapped Ashlyn right in those toned abs. “Not so rock hard,” she quipped. But then she got more serious. “That night when I admitted I was attracted to you and we were lying on the bed just talking, you complimented me a few times. And you know what? You told me I seemed smart and wise and caring. You said I was funny and fascinating. You called me amazing more than a few times. But you never said I was beautiful or said anything about how well I played soccer.”

“I'm sorry I didn't say you were beautiful. Maybe I thought it was just a given.”

“It was refreshing,” Ali explained.

“Really?” Ashlyn sounded truly surprised.

“Every guy who ever tried to hit on me always complimented my looks or how fit I was or how great I was at soccer. You saw me, the real me deep inside. And you did it from the get go.” Ali lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on Ashlyn's jawline. “I knew right away I wasn't just some prize for you to brag about having on your arm.”

Ashlyn reached up and cupped Ali's cheek. “Well, you were a prize, but not like that. I knew from the first time I talked to you that you were far more than some vapid arm candy. I fell in love with the you in here,” she said as she tapped Ali's chest. “I'm not going to lie and say I didn't love that you're hot as hell, Ali, but looks only get you so far. I can't imagine there ever being anyone I'd rather be with in all the world precisely because you're such an amazing woman on the inside.”

“Thanks,” Ali said, a hint of a blush coming to her cheeks.

Ashlyn was quiet for a moment before she finally whispered, “And I want to thank you.”

“For that mind-blowing orgasm?” Ali laughed lightly. “You're welcome.”

“Well, that, too,” Ashlyn replied, her voice light with humor. She then let out a deep breath and said, “No, for trusting me. I never had anyone be so open with me like you were. Right from the beginning.” The blonde kissed Ali on the forehead. “Do you remember our first time? You were so nervous and yet you trusted me. That's always meant the world to me.”

Ali smiled as the memory instantly started playing in her head. “Of course I remember. How could I forget that night?” She laughed. “I even remember elbowing you in the ribs.”

Ashlyn chuckled quietly. “You gave me a bruise.”

The brunette continued to laugh for a moment. She then smiled as her thoughts returned to what Ashlyn had originally said. “And of course I trusted you. You had been so amazing all along with never pushing me toward anything I wasn't ready for. Sometimes I think I could have used a nudge here and there.”

Ashlyn rolled over slightly so they were looking at one another. “You were kind of like a scared little kitten. I was afraid you'd run away if I pushed you.”

“That's not it and you know it. I know you better now. You did it because you loved me and you wanted to do what was right for me. If it had been right for me to run away, you would have let me go.” Ali gave Ashlyn a brief kiss. “And I love you for that. You protected me from the start and you haven't stopped since.”

“I only volunteered to protect you this time. Jill and Helland were the ones who made the final call.” In the end, all twenty-two of them had volunteered to go on the mission, but Ashlyn had gotten her wish after pleading with their coach to be chosen. She had been grateful to have been named to the half dozen who would go into the military's headquarters in the hopes of cutting their enemy off at the knees.

“Knowing you, you bribed her,” Ali said, forcing herself to keep it light with a little laugh.

“That's one secret I'll never tell,” Ashlyn said with a smile. She then leaned over and gave Ali a light kiss before getting more serious. “But you're right. I did do everything I could at first to protect you because I loved you.”

“Can I do something to protect you right now?” Ali asked quietly as she rolled onto her back, bringing Ashlyn along with her until the blonde's head was pillowed on her shoulder. “Would you get some sleep for me? Please?”

“I don't want to miss a moment with you,” Ashlyn said, her voice sounding so small and plaintive all of a sudden.

“I know, baby. I don't either, but you need to be well rested. Please.” Ali kissed the crown of blonde hair that was splayed along her chest. “If anything happens to you tomorrow and I kept you up all night...” Her voice choked up and she couldn't say anything else.

Ashlyn let out a quiet sigh. “I'll try to sleep. I'm not sure I'll be able to, but I'll try.”

Ali let out a big breath of relief. “That's all I ask.”

“You sleep, too. You might have to go in and provide backup tomorrow and I don't want you tired either.” Ashlyn pulled herself up on her right arm so she could look down at Ali.

“I'll try, too,” Ali replied as she looked up into the hazel eyes that always looked at her with such love and caring. She tried not to think that it might be one of the last times she'd see them and feel that all encompassing love coming from them. She forced herself to smile, even though she felt nothing but her heart breaking deep inside. “Give me a good night kiss,” she prodded.

Ashlyn leaned down and did what she did every night they were together. The kiss was simple, gentle, loving. It always relaxed Ali, reminding her of the love they had shared that day and giving her the promise of tomorrow. And this time, Ali forced herself to feel that one more time, to believe there would be another kiss and another and another, until they were back home in their own time and even until they were old and gray. She wasn't ready for tonight to be the last.

“I love you, Alex,” Ashlyn whispered with their lips still barely touching.

“I love you, Ash,” Ali replied back before kissing her love again.

Ali didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to, so she pulled away and smiled at Ashlyn. “Sleep,” she ordered gently.

Ashlyn smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Yes ma'am.” Her head fell back down onto Ali's shoulder. There was a long moment of silence before Ashlyn whispered, “Thank you for protecting me, too.”

Ali smiled. “Thank you for letting me. I know it's not always that easy for you. Now get some sleep.” She started lightly massaging the base of Ashlyn's skull, knowing that usually helped the blonde fall asleep even when she was agitated or worried about something. Luckily it worked yet again as Ali could tell when Ashlyn finally drifted off to sleep.

Ali knew she wouldn't find sleep so easily, or likely at all. Instead she'd watch over her love and try to remember every last second until morning came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all go "why no sex scene" I'll just say I don't really enjoy writing them and only do when it's absolutely imperative for the story (usually a couple's first time). And, I totally didn't think I could do justice to "desperate we may never see one another again" sex. So, use your imagination folks :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have notifications for this story turned on, make sure you read the previous chapter(s). Seems at least a few of you didn't get notifications of the last update. Might explain the precipitous drop in readership recently!
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading guys. 
> 
> Time for Ash and Company to head out on their mission. But a little Ali and Ash time before that...

“I've got to get going,” Ashlyn said as she adjusted her shoulders under the weight of the body armor she'd been issued for the mission.

Ali's eyes were wide with fear then, tears pooling in the corner of their dark depths. “I don't know how to say goodbye,” she barely whispered.

“First off, this is not goodbye,” Ashlyn said, her voice sounding surprisingly strong to her ears. “I'll be back by dinner.” She reached out and took Ali's hand, running her thumb over the soft skin near the brunette's thumb. “And second, I want to ask you something.”

Ali used her free hand to wipe at her eyes before taking a deep breath that was obviously meant to help her pull herself together. “Anything.”

Ashlyn let out a quiet puff of laughter at the absurdity of it all. This was definitely not how she had pictured this moment between them. “I was going to wait until after the Olympics. And I was going to get down on one knee and all, but this armor is so damned heavy I might not get back up.” She could see the recognition in Ali's eyes as they went wide in surprise, so she decided against any further preamble. “Ali, I have loved you more than I ever thought possible and I know that will never change. More than anything, I want to grow old with you. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife?”

Ali's hands went to both of Ashlyn's cheeks as the brunette smiled broadly. “Of course I will. My God, Ash, of course I will.” She held Ashlyn's face as she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't a light kiss, but one that felt like Ali was trying to capture the imprint of Ashlyn's lips on her own to somehow hold onto. Ashlyn didn't care about the motive behind the fervent kiss, all she cared about was that Ali had said yes. Her fiancée had said yes!

“Harris, hurry up,” Carli called out from the briefing room next door.

“Shit, I really have to go,” Ashlyn said as she rested her forehead against Ali's. She looked into the brunette's brown eyes for a long moment and then brought Ali's left hand up between them. “I had a ring for you, but I guess it went down with the plane.” Instead she lifted Ali's hand to her lips and kissed around her left ring finger, forming a virtual engagement ring in place of the one she had dreamed of slipping on Ali's finger. “That's the best I can do.”

“It's perfect,” Ali whispered.

“Harris!” Hope's voice carried out to them.

“Let's not tell the others just yet,” Ali said urgently. “Not until you get back.”

“Whatever you want.” Ashlyn would agree to anything in that moment if that was what Ali wanted. They had precious few seconds to enjoy together and she didn't want to waste them debating. They stood there silently instead, just looking into each other's eyes for one last perfect moment.

“Well,” Ali said with a sad smile, “I guess it's time for my fiancée to get going.”

“Fiancée,” Ashlyn said with all the wonder she felt in her voice. “I like the sound of that, but I'll like the sound of wife more.”

“Me, too,” Ali said, her voice choking up on the emotion she was clearly feeling. A tear escaped her left eye and wended its way down her cheek.

Ashlyn let it fall, not wanting to draw more attention to it than needed. She smiled instead, brightly and filled with everything she'd ever felt for Ali. “I will love you til the end of time, Alexandra Krieger. Always and forever.”

Ali smiled widely with just the hint of wistfulness in her eyes. “Til the end of time. I'll love you more and more each second, Ashlyn Harris. Each and every moment of my life.” Ali cupped Ashlyn's cheek gently, her tear-filled eyes fixed on Ashlyn's. “This isn't goodbye.”

“No matter what, it isn't goodbye,” Ashlyn echoed as she gave Ali one final soft kiss. She then led her fiancée by the hand into the briefing room to meet her squad and the rest of the team for final preparations and well wishes before the mission.

Ashlyn wished she could be sure of what was to come, but she had no idea what would happen once they left the safety of the rebel headquarters. She could only hope that she would come back in one piece and that she really hadn't been lying when she told Ali that it wasn't goodbye.

* * *

 

Ali watched from the back of the room, her head resting on Sydney's shoulder. The second they had entered the room filled with their friends and coaches, Ali had simply squeezed Ashlyn's hand and then somehow managed to let go. It had taken far more strength and determination than she had thought she could muster to let her love go, but she knew it was for the best. She had to trust in Ashlyn that she'd find a way back to her. Unfortunately, as she watched the group ready themselves to leave for their infiltration of the military headquarters, Ali wished she could somehow go back a few days and insist that neither she nor Ashlyn volunteer. Everyone would have understood. Everyone except Ashlyn.

She wiped at a tear quickly, not wanting Ashlyn to see her crying before she left. She had to stay strong for just a minute or two more and then she could crumble, as she knew she would. She could already feel the support growing around her. Sydney had almost instantaneously wrapped her arm around Ali and offered her shoulder to lean on. Whitney was standing to Ali's other side, a hand lightly on her back. Crystal was nearby as were Heather and Pinoe. Dawn and Jill were just off to the side, both women watching her with empathetic eyes. And Ali knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. There wasn't a single teammate or coach who wouldn't be there for her when she needed it. If anything, there'd likely be too much support.

“All right, we should get going,” Carli said. She had been given command of the squad of players turned rebels. Hope was her second in command with Kling, Becky, Kelley, and Ashlyn all chosen to take part in the infiltration into the command wing of the headquarters building. They would be charged with taking down the command apparatus by destroying their infrastructure and, if necessary, killing their commanders.

It turned Ali's blood to ice to think about the six of them being forced to kill and she sent out a silent prayer that they wouldn't need to. She knew they would if they had to—their military training had been ingrained in them and certainly hadn't been forgotten when their memories were unblocked—but she also knew that taking a life might irrevocably change them and that terrified her. Ashlyn had said the only hope she had of staying true to herself was to go on this mission, but Ali wasn't so sure that was even possible, and less so if Ashlyn had to kill someone. Her fiancée could very well come back to her that shell of herself that she was so afraid of becoming if she didn't share the risk of this mission with her friends. It was the worst type of catch-22 imaginable.

Just then she heard Heather's voice above the low din of her teammates. “Unity,” she called out, and Ali couldn't help but smile at the familiar—and they almost all universally agreed corny—cheer that Heather and Ashlyn did before each of their games as a reminder of their time on the U-19 World Cup winning team.

“Strength,” Ashlyn added, even louder.

Then, lacking a third member since Lori's retirement, the two of them called out together, “Attitude.”

And then this time it wasn't just the two of them yelling out the final part of the cheer. The entire team joined in. “In it to win it!”

Ali could see both Heather and Ashlyn laughing at their team's reaction and it lightened her mood just a hair. After the laughs and the murmurs of the team died down, Ashlyn said to the group, “You guys did that so well I expect to hear you all doing it before each game in Rio.”

“If we have to,” Alex groused.

“Yes, you do,” Ashlyn added through her continued laughter.

The blonde goalkeeper looked up at that moment and caught Ali's gaze. For an instant they just looked at one another and the world seemed to fall silent around them. It was surely only a second or two, but in that moment, all that mattered was the two of them. If only she could have held onto that moment forever.

“All right,” Carli called out, breaking the spell. “Time to go. We'll see you all later.”

Ali panicked then as Ashlyn looked at her with a flash of fear in her hazel eyes. The blonde had tried so hard to be strong ever since saying she wanted to volunteer, but now there was just that moment of doubt and it terrified Ali. Ashlyn was always supremely confident and Ali was afraid if she let any doubt creep into her mind it could be dangerous, life threatening even. And so she did the only thing she could. She smiled bravely and gave her love a confident nod of her head to let her know that Ali was behind her. It seemed to relax Ashlyn some and she answered the nod with a smile that popped out her dimple. Then with a seemingly confident nod of her own, Ashlyn turned and followed the other women out of the room.

Ali stood on her tiptoes so she could watch the blonde braid bounce its way out of the room and around the corner. Only when she lost the last sight of it did she deflate back down, her legs instantly feeling like she'd sprinted a marathon entirely uphill. If it weren't for Sydney and Whitney holding her up, she likely would have fallen. “Thanks,” she managed quietly. She knew they could feel her shaking and she didn't care. These were some of her best friends in the world and she could be vulnerable with them. And in that instant she was so grateful for them. They were what was going to get her through this, no matter the outcome.

“She'll be fine,” Whitney offered.

“I know,” Ali said back, hoping her lie wasn't evident in the quiver in her voice.

Luckily she didn't have any time to dwell on what was going on since Jill instantly called them together and got them busy with preparing their own gear should they be called to go out as reinforcements. Ali was grateful for the distraction, because otherwise she knew the wait would just about kill her. Waiting was going to be the worst of all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, after rereading this chapter, we need HAO with Ash in Rio....first the New Kids are down to one and now it could be Ashlyn without her U-19 bud. Maybe Ash and Tobin should combine the two pre-game traditions?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I post every 3-4 days, so if it's been a while since you've read this, you might want to go back and find where you left off. 
> 
> Thanks for reading folks. I really do appreciate it. And thanks for the comments. They really make my day.
> 
> Another chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Ashlyn's heart was pounding worse than it ever had in any game. She could face down the best forwards in the world with a championship on the line and barely feel any stress or anxiety. But this was something in its own league. She hadn't even been this scared the first time she went into a battle. Because now not only did she know better, but she had so much more to lose.

“We've got this,” Carli said as she looked around at the other five women as they huddled in the bowels of the headquarters building. One advantage to having former government officials around to help plan the coordinated attacks that would be starting in a few minutes throughout the city was that those same people knew all the ins and outs of their targets. The caves that led into the sub-basement of the headquarters building were the perfect way to get in, and hopefully out, without drawing any unwanted attention.

“Two minutes,” Hope said from where she was standing, keeping a lookout behind them while they waited for the appointed time to begin their attack. The plan was to send in teams to a variety of targets throughout the city. Their team was to start it all off, with the hope being that they would be able to destroy the communications network used by the military to send out its commands. Then, with the military essentially leaderless, at least on the grand scale, the other attacks throughout the city would cause havoc and allow for enough destruction that the military would have to surrender. That was the plan, at least. The dominoes needed to all fall in place, and they were about to be the hand that tipped the first one. If they failed, the rest would as well.

“Just as we planned,” Carli reminded them. “Kling and Kelley up front, Ash and Becky in the back. Stay tight and be alert and we'll all be fine.” There was such a steady confidence in Carli's voice. It made Ashlyn truly believe that it would all work out just as planned.

“I've got your back,” Becky said as she patted Ashlyn on the shoulder. The steadfast defender had a steely confidence in her eyes, but Ashlyn could have sworn she also saw just the slightest glimmer of worry.

“And I've got yours. We're going home. All of us.” Ashlyn felt her heart rate slow down just a little as she put the positive thoughts out into the world.

“Thirty seconds,” Hope called out as she moved from behind the group up to flank Carli in the middle. “We've got this,” she said to the group, echoing Carli.

Ashlyn took a few seconds to look around at the other women huddled there. They were all on a razor's edge, ready to do what they had to do. Ashlyn had confidence that they all had each other's backs and that settled her nerves that much more. Each pair had their own jobs—the speedsters up top, the leaders in the middle, and the steady defenders in the back to protect their rear and give the others support. They would be fine, Ashlyn was sure.

Carli pressed a button on her wrist and spoke so that the commanders back in the rebel base would be able to hear her. “We're heading in now.” Carli switched off her mic and smiled at them. “Okay, let's go.”

* * *

 

Ali sat on the floor of the hallway and tried not to wonder what was happening. She had left the briefing room as soon as she'd heard Carli say they were going in. She just couldn't listen to what was going to happen. She'd hear soon enough. At least this way, if anything happened to Ashlyn, Ali wouldn't know the precise moment when it did. She wouldn't have the memory of the data from Ashlyn's life sign sensor suddenly ending. She wouldn't have to hear anything over the radio that would chill her to her core. Instead, she imagined, Jill would come out and give her the news as gently as possible. As if finding out your world had ended could ever happen gently. But it was far better than the alternative.

She took a shuddering breath and wiped at her eyes. Once her vision was cleared of tears she smiled sadly over at Pinoe and Heather, who were sitting across from her. They'd both followed her out and simply sat down with her, offering their quiet support. Ali wondered if Ashlyn had asked them to watch over her or if they had chosen this duty on their own. It didn't matter, really. It was just nice to have two of her closest friends with her.

It was a little ironic—and Ali prayed not tragically so—that they were the two teammates most involved in that first period of time when she and Ashlyn fell in love. Pinoe had been the first person she'd told about her feelings, her fears, her confusion. Heather had learned of it a little later, after Ali had already revealed her attraction to Ashlyn, when she knew she couldn't hide it from her camp roommate any longer. It had been such a crazy time and she still had just been trying to feel a part of the national team again after a year away when Ashlyn had come bursting into her life and thrown it into a tailspin. Having Heather and Pinoe there to talk to had been such a relief. “Do you guys remember that first camp with Ash and me?”

Pinoe laughed. “How could I forget? Oh the angst, the drama! It was like being back in high school.”

“We weren't that bad,” Ali said defensively.

“No, Ash wasn't that bad at all, although she had her moments. It was all you, drama queen,” Pinoe said with a bright smile.

That made Ali laugh, her worries momentarily pushed to the background. “Oh come on, that whole 'is she looking at me' spy ring you two had going was so juvenile.”

Pinoe laughed as she nodded. “Point. And you were so checking her out.”

“Totally,” Ali agreed.

“Wait, I missed all of this,” Heather jumped in. “I didn't find out until the second week.”

“That's because you were rooming with clueless over here,” Pinoe explained. “I had to deal with 'are you sure she's straight because I swear she keeps checking me out' from Ash for days until Ali figured it out and admitted it to her. Then I had to listen to how worried Ash was about scaring Ali off and how hot Ali was and oh my God I just wanted to stuff a dirty sock in Ashlyn's mouth to get her to shut up.”

They all shared a laugh at that. Ali shook her head at how funny it all was now. It was sometimes hard for her to remember the person she was before meeting Ashlyn, but she had no trouble remembering how confused and scared she had been at that camp six years prior. Her whole life had utterly changed overnight and she hadn't known how to handle it. “HAO, I'm not sure you know this, but you were the one that gave me that a-ha moment where I realized what I was feeling.”

“I did?” She sat up straighter and hit Pinoe on the shoulder. “Did you hear that? I helped the great love happen.”

“Oh, please,” Pinoe replied. “I was way more important than you. I talked Kriegs down off her 'but I'm not gay' ledge.” Before Ali could say anything, Pinoe shot her a look. “I know, you don't do labels, but you know what I mean.”

Ali laughed at their banter. “You both helped out, although HAO does win most painful.” When Heather looked at her quizzically, Ali clarified, “You hit me in the head with a ball and said if I didn't stop watching the keepers practice, people would think I had the hots for Ash.”

Heather laughed loudly. “Oh my God, I totally forgot about that. Of course I thought I was joking. I mean at the time I would have pegged you as least likely to bat for the other team.”

Pinoe's eyes went wide as she looked at Heather. “Wait, does that mean you thought _you_ would have switched teams before Kriegs?”

Heather shrugged and obviously fought the big grin threatening to take over her face. “I might have kissed a girl in college.” There was a brief pause and then she added. “Twice.”

“Spill,” both Ali and Pinoe said in unison, causing all three of them to laugh.

Just then a throat cleared and Ali looked over toward the briefing room to find Jill standing there, a serious expression on her face. Ali's heart stopped for a split second as she shook her head. “No,” she whispered as fear gripped her.

Jill let out a deep breath before she looked over at Ali's companions. “Can you two give us a minute?”

Ali watched her two friends get up, both of them giving her concerned looks as they rose to their feet. She wanted to tell them not to go, that as long as they were there Jill wouldn't be able to tell her the news she obviously had. And if she never heard the news, it just never would be real. But the words stuck in her throat on the sobs she was somehow holding in.

“We'll be right inside,” Heather said to Jill and Ali as she gave them both a supportive smile.

“Right inside,” Pinoe echoed before they both awkwardly went into the briefing room, the privacy shield materializing after they passed the threshold.

Ali's heart started racing as she jumped to her feet. “Don't say it,” she muttered as she started pacing restlessly. _It's not real until she says it._

“Ali,” Jill said quietly as she reached out to grab the defender's arm.

Ali pulled it away angrily, not wanting the physical contact. “No,” she said sharply to her coach. “No,” she repeated stubbornly as she fought the tears that she refused to let fall. She had nothing to cry about as long as Jill didn't say it.

Jill shook her head. “Ali, they aren't dead. They were captured. It was a trap.”

“What?” Ali stopped, her eyes going wide in surprise

“They were barely into the building when they were ambushed. Somehow they knew we were coming.” Jill came over and put her hand on Ali's arm. “They're alive,” she stated. She paused then and her eyes fell. “For now.”

“For now? What the fuck does that mean?”

“The rebel leadership thinks they'll be sentenced to death.” Jill shook her head and a tear fell down her left cheek. “The military will look at them as traitors.”

“How can they be traitors when they never agreed to join the military in the first place?” She knew the question was essentially rhetorical, but she needed to get it out. She shook her head, having a hard time wrapping her brain around everything. “How long will they have? We need to find a way to rescue them.”

“A few days at most.” Jill let out a loud exhale. “Helland says they usually have a public execution for treason to help keep people in line. Putting that together might buy them a day or two.” Jill shook her head. “He didn't sound too hopeful about getting them back. I'm sorry.”

“That's not good enough,” Ali said, anger flaring in her. She stormed off into the briefing room, ignoring the looks from her teammates as she crossed into the room. She found Helland and stalked up to him, her finger pointing into his chest. “We can't do nothing. That's not who we are.” She motioned over to where her teammates and coaches were clustered together. “We fight til the end. And we'll all fight for our friends. So you figure out how we can rescue them and we'll do it. We aren't going to give up on them.”

Helland held up his hands in surrender. “Krieger, calm down.”

“No, I won't fucking calm down,” Ali said resolutely. “We'll get them back.” She couldn't let doubt creep in. Not now.

Helland looked at her for a few seconds, then his eyes went over her shoulder to where the team stood. Finally he looked back at her and motioned with his head toward a door off to the side. She followed him over and waited for the door—an actual physical door and not just a privacy screen—to open after he put his palm print on a reader to the side. The two of them went inside and the door closed behind him. “This is the vault. It's the only place I can be sure there aren't listening devices.”

“Okay,” she said slowly. “What does that have to do with you doing jack shit to get our teammates back?”

“We were betrayed,” he replied sharply. “They were ambushed the moment they got into the headquarters building. If we're going to plan a rescue mission, we have to do it so that the traitor doesn't leak our plans to the military. And at this point even the fact that we're going to mount a rescue needs to be a secret.”

She realized then that her outburst could have tipped off whoever was leaking their plans to the military. “Oh my God,” she breathed out as she fought the wave of nausea that suddenly came over her. Her temper could have put Ashlyn and her other friends at an even greater risk. She swallowed hard and let out a calming breath. “I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “I know. We'll do everything we can to get your teammates back. But outside of this room, we have to sell it as if I think it's too dangerous, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, I want you to go out there and act like you're furious with me that I won't rescue them. Then I want you to get Jill and a few more of your teammates who would be helpful in planning a rescue, maybe three or four of you total, and I want you all to be ready. I'll send for you when we're ready to start planning. We'll hide out in here and just work until we have a plan.” He let out a deep breath. “I can't promise this will work, but I promise you we will do our absolute best to get them back.”

Knowing they would work to rescue Ashlyn and the others gave her a sense of hope. And if she knew anything about her team, they would fight like hell to the end to make it happen. As long as they could keep the leaker unaware of what they were planning, she had to believe that they would be successful. “We'll be there one hundred and ten percent. Anything you need, you ask and we're there.”

“I know. Okay, time to perform. Go pretend you're furious with me.”

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to pull up all the fear and frustration she was feeling about their situation. It wasn't hard to dig into that well of emotion, because as much as she was confident in what her friends were capable of, deep down she was still utterly terrified that it wouldn't be enough. Tears started to fill her eyes as she thought about Ashlyn possibly being executed before they could get her out. She thought about having to live the rest of her days without the love of her life, about not having the family they had dreamed about for so long, about not growing old with her. The potential loss ripped her heart and terrified her to the very core.

She also thought about her other five teammates as well—Hope, Kelley, Kling, Carli and Becky. They had so often fought alongside her on the pitch and had always had her back and supported her no questions asked. Through the good times and the bad, they had been there for her, and the thought that she might not be able to be there for them when they needed her the most finally caused those tears to spill over her cheeks. It was all simply too much. She opened her eyes and nodded to Helland.

He opened the door and she stormed out, hands clenched and face getting redder by the second. “Fuck you,” she yelled back over her shoulder. “You're a fucking coward.”

Heather came over quickly and tried to grab her. Ali brushed her off, needing to keep up the charade even in the face of her teammates. There was no way to know who might be watching how she acted. “No,” she hissed as she looked over at Heather. “That fucker won't help them. He's going to let them die.” Her fears for Ashlyn burst through her and she sobbed. “He's going to let Ash...” Her voice cracked and she just crumbled.

Heather wrapped her arms around Ali. “We'll talk him into it. We won't let them just be killed,” she promised.

Ali buried her head into Heather's shoulder. “Get me out of here,” she whispered, needing to get out of the public eye to some place where they could talk. “I need some fresh air.”

“Yeah, sure,” Heather replied. She started to walk toward the hallway. “I'm going to take her outside,” she called out to their friends.

Ali let Heather lead her out into the hallway and then through an archway until they were outside the building. Ali kept walking until they were out of easy earshot of the building. “We're going to get them back,” she whispered to Heather, not leaving her spot where she was tucked into the midfielder's shoulder.

“Of course we are,” Heather agreed.

“No, I mean we really are. Helland is going to mount a rescue, but we had to put on a show so whoever leaked our plans won't find out.” Ali sniffed but kept her head buried into Heather's shoulder in case anyone was watching. “I'll need your help to fill everyone in. We have to be very careful that no one overhears us.”

Heather laughed quietly. “Oh, it's like being a spy. I've always wanted to be a spy.”

Ali rolled her eyes and let out a muffled laugh. “I'll just call you double-o nine.”

“O'Reilly. Heather O'Reilly,” Heather said with her best Sean Connery impersonation.

“Don't make me laugh,” Ali said with a giggle into Heather's neck. “I'm supposed to be devastated. Okay, I'll talk to Jill and then we'll work on telling everyone. Helland wants three or four of us to help plan along with Jill. I'm going to be one of those and I'll ask Jill to pick the others just to make it simple. Once she has them picked out, we can inform them as well.”

“Tell Jill I want to be one, too.”

Ali smiled. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Heather wrapped her arms tightly around Ali. “We're going to do this, Kriegs. We're going to get them back.”

Ali hugged her back. “Without a doubt.” She had to believe they would. Anything else was unthinkable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Seems like notifications were working for the last chapter so crossing my fingers that continues. Just as a reminder though, I usually post every 3-4 days so if it's been a while, make sure you haven't missed anything.
> 
> Here's a little calm before the storm. And a hint of another pairing (sorry if I didn't include your favorite non-Ali/Ash couple).
> 
> Next chapter things kick back up. I'll either post it on Saturday evening or Sunday some time, assuming I can get the hotel WiFi to work.

Ashlyn lay on the hard slab and stared up at the gray ceiling. She finally looked over to her left, to where Kelley was in a similar position, and sighed. “She's got to be freaking out right now.”

Kelley sighed as well as she turned her head to look at Ashlyn. “You want to know what I think Kriegs is doing right now? She's probably getting everyone to plan a grand escape for us. She's not going to just sit around and let you die.”

“Us,” Ashlyn corrected. “Even if I wasn't here, she'd want to come get the rest of you.”

Kelley pursed her lips while she seemingly thought about it for a few moments before nodding. “True, but you know what? I like that she's got extra incentive with you here. We all know what Krieger wants, Krieger gets. And she undoubtedly wants you back. Bad.”

“Wouldn't you?” Ashlyn said with a chuckle. She needed to laugh. They'd been taken captive almost the second they got into the headquarters building and within an hour they'd found themselves in front of the military tribunal that had sentenced them to death. Two days was all they had and that time was going to be spent in this cell with Kelley. She figured it could be worse. She could have been stuck with Hope.

Kelley rolled her eyes. “No one can resist the Harris charm,” she said dryly.

That made Ashlyn laugh again. “That's me, leaving a trail of women in my wake.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She smiled. “Mostly because if I told Ali you said that, she might kill the messenger.”

“Oh, please, Kel, she knows. She beats them off with a stick whenever we go out.”

Kelley laughed loudly. “Projecting much? I'm not sure I've ever seen her do that, but I've seen you almost punch a guy who was getting a little handsy with your woman.”

“Almost? I actually did punch one guy the first time I visited her in Germany.”

“You didn't!”

She laughed at the memory of the sucker punch to the gut she'd given the guy and then Ali dragging her quickly out of the bar so Ashlyn wouldn't be arrested. “Oh, I sure did. I went to the bathroom and came back to find this guy pressing her up against the wall. There were so many people there that she had no hope of getting away from him so I grabbed his arm, twirled him around, and socked him in the stomach. We ran out of there so fast, before he could recover or the cops could be called.”

Kelley laughed loudly. “Oh I would have paid good money to see that. I bet Ali loved it.”

“You have no idea,” Ashlyn added as she thought back to when they got back to Ali's apartment and how the brunette was already ripping Ashlyn's shirt off before the front door was even opened. It was probably one of their wildest nights together ever. And all thanks to that asshole at the bar.

Kelley looked down and a slight blush came to her cheeks. “Hope did that once for me. Chased a guy off, that is. She didn't punch him.”

“Oh?” Ashlyn prompted. Kelley and Hope had been pretty close friends for years now, and they often took their fair share of jokes about it during camp, with Ashlyn usually being the culprit in teasing Hope about Kelley. Ali and she had even discussed on a few occasions whether they thought there was more between the two of them, but neither wanted to assume anything. Ashlyn wondered if that sort of speculation was what had gone on about her and Ali before they'd shared their relationship with the rest of the team. Knowing some of their friends, there was little doubt.

“Yeah, a few of us were out dancing and this guy kept touching my ass on the dance floor. At first I thought it was accidental, but then I heard him laughing with his friends. Well, Hope heard that too, and boy did she lay into him.” Kelley smiled a little wistfully. “You know, I like to stand up for myself, but it felt really good to have her come to my rescue.”

“She's a good one to have on your side.”

“What is it about goalkeepers?” Kelley asked, seeming a little lost in her own thoughts.

Ashlyn shrugged nonchalantly. “You defenders have our backs so we've got yours.”

Kelley nodded but didn't say anything. She got a very pensive look on her face for a few moments and Ashlyn let her have her time to ponder whatever she was going over. Finally, the younger woman looked over at Ashlyn. “How did you know Ali was attracted to you?”

“Well,” Ashlyn drew out and then grinned. “She kept watching me and every time I'd look at her, she'd look away and blush. I had to get Pinoe to independently confirm what I thought was happening. She did and then I knew for sure. But I also knew Ali had to be the one to come to me. If I'd approached her, I would have scared her off. It took her another two days, but then she came to my room and told me she was attracted to me. Well, she freaked out a little before telling me, but that's it in a nutshell. I was really surprised how quickly she was able to tell me. Granted it took her a while to really be comfortable with us, quite a while to be honest, but it was at least out in the open after that.”

Kelley hummed softly and again got quiet. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “Sometimes I've caught Hope doing that. Staring at me that is. Maybe she's just thinking and I happen to be in her line of sight or something.”

“Or not.”

“Or not,” Kelley repeated, little more than a whisper.

“Would you want it to be that she's staring at you?” Ashlyn leaned forward a little bit, intrigued by this line of discussion.

“I don't know.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Okay, fine, I do know.” Kelley let out an exasperated sigh. “I wouldn't be opposed to it,” she finally said.

Ashlyn let out an amused laugh as she sat up on her bunk. She leaned forward over her knees. “So, what is it about keepers and outside backs then?”

Kelley groaned loudly. “I wish I knew.”

“You going to tell her?”

Kelley let out a deep exhale. “I might not get the chance.” She put her hand over her eyes and shook slightly, like she was crying. When she spoke again, Ashlyn could hear the tears in her voice. “Dammit, how did I waste so much time?”

Ashlyn went over and knelt next to Kelley's bunk. She gently placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, we're going to get out of here, remember? And then you'll have your chance to tell her how much she means to you. Our stories aren't ready to be over yet.”

Kelley took her hand off her face and looked up at Ashlyn with red-rimmed eyes. “How can you be so sure?”

To be honest, Ashlyn was terrified her bravado would come to nothing. No matter how hard her teammates tried, there was no guarantee they would succeed in getting them out. Even the best team in the world lost once in a while. But just like in any game, she would believe until the last second that they would manage a miracle. “You know them. There are sixteen women out there that would lay their lives down for us. They'll do everything they can to get us back. And when they do, you'll have your chance to tell Hope how you feel.”

Kelley laughed suddenly. “Do I have to?”

Ashlyn ruffled Kelley's hair and stood up. She smiled down at her and chuckled. “What is it about outside backs?”

* * *

 

The day had seemed to drag on as plans were discussed and then scrapped while others were mulled over and altered until, finally, they had a plan that had a reasonable chance of success. Reasonable actually being maybe fifty-fifty, but it was a far better alternative than letting their teammates die. But all the planning and emotions of the day had finally caught up to Ali and she felt exhausted as she sat on the couch in the vault. Her eyes flickered open as she heard footsteps approaching. Ali looked up and smiled as Christie handed her a cup of coffee. “Thanks.” She patted the couch next to her.

Christie plopped down heavily and sighed. “I'm so glad that's over. Eight hours. I feel like I was up all night cramming for exams.”

“Seriously.” Ali looked over at their former team captain and let out a deep breath, her mood getting darker. “We could all die trying to get them back.” It was something that Helland had told them at the beginning of their meeting and it had been playing through Ali's mind over the past few hours. “Am I being selfish? Should we risk it?”

“What? Of course we should.”

Ali felt tears starting to sting at her eyes. “You should sit this out. You might never get to go home. Your girls could grow up without their mother.” She shook her head, the words failing her after that.

“They already grew up without me,” Christie pointed out, her voice tinged with sadness. “I looked up what became of them.” She smiled then, her eyes lighting up. “Rylie became a lawyer and Reece was a teacher. They both got married and had five kids between them. My grandchildren. Can you believe that? One of my granddaughters was the governor of New Jersey, isn't that crazy?”

Ali smiled along with her friend. “That's all so awesome.”

“To be honest,” she said, her voice losing a little of its excitement, “I'm not sure how to feel about that. They did all that without me. I mean, obviously, I was there for the first part of their lives, but the rest of it, the teenage years and college and building their families and careers, well they did that all without me. I'm so proud of them, of course. But I guess I want to have a big influence on their whole lives, too.”

“Maybe if you're there one of them becomes president,” Ali offered.

Christie's laughter was light but there was just a hint of sadness underneath. “Maybe.” She looked off into the distance and seemed to be mulling something over for a few moments before she let out a deep sigh. “Everything happens for a reason, Krieger. I really believe that it's all part of something bigger. Maybe it's God or fate, I don't know, but whatever it is, it's set us on this path. If we weren't supposed to go and try to rescue them, they wouldn't have been captured. If we all die trying to rescue them, then that's the way it was supposed to be.”

“Do you really think that?” Ali wished she had that kind of confidence. It would make things so much easier sometimes.

"I do." Christie's smile was countered by the sadness that was playing in her eyes. “I want to go home and see them grow up. I want that more than anything. And I hope that I'll get that chance. But would I ever be able to look them in the eye if I left my friends to die?”

“You sound like Ash. She said the reason she had to volunteer for the mission was because she couldn't live with herself if she didn't share the risk with her friends.” Ali looked down at the steaming liquid in her mug. “I mean, I get that. I feel the same way. But none of us wants you to risk not going home to them.”

“What about your kids? Maybe your daughter will be president or your son will cure cancer.”

“Those kids don't exist yet. I can't plan my life around might-have-beens,” Ali said, her heart breaking just a bit at the thought she might never get to be a mother. It was one of the things she wanted most in life.

Christie nodded. “Neither can I. This is my reality now. If I make it home, then watching my girls grow up won't be a might-have-been. But right now it is. My life isn't worth more than yours, Ali. We all got screwed when we were brought here. The only thing we can do now is react to our reality and hope for the best.” She patted Ali's arm. “I'm in this one hundred percent.”

Ali had to accept that. As much as she felt guilty pulling Christie into this and risking her life when she should be going home to her daughters, Ali also realized that it was her choice to make. She leaned over and pulled her fellow defender into a hug. “You're awesome, you know that?”

“We're all awesome,” Christie countered. “We're the gals who can do anything we set our minds to, right? We're getting them back.”

Ali smiled, feeling buoyed by Christie's enthusiasm. “Yeah. We're getting them back.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because you guys haven't had enough stress today watching that match (I wonder if it looked as bad on the stream as it did in person, because wow, that was just ugly...all credit to Mexico though, they played some wicked defense), here's the beginning of the big rescue attempt. 
> 
> Next chapter might be up on Monday, but more likely Tuesday.

The minutes were going by too quickly, Ashlyn realized. Any second now, the guards would come to take them from the holding cell below the parade ground, where they had been waiting the last two hours or so, and bring them up to the execution site somewhere above them. She looked around at the other five women in the cell, at the terror that was playing in all of their eyes. Their lives were now measured in minutes, seconds even. She just couldn't believe it might end this way for them. They all had so much more to do in their lives, or so she had assumed.

Carli stood up from where she was sitting on a bunk and looked around. “Let's bring it in.”

The other five all got up from their own seats and quickly moved into a circle, arms wrapped around one another as they pulled in as tightly as possible. Ashlyn stood between Becky and Kelley. Kelley was next to Hope, her head lying on the brunette's shoulder. Then came Carli and finally Kling on the other side of Becky. These were the five women that Ashlyn had gone into battle with and, if no rescue happened, these were the five women that she would die with. They were five of the greatest people she'd ever known, and that was saying something. The world would be so much the lesser for their loss.

Carli took a deep breath and Ashlyn noticed something she'd only seen once before, on the night before their mission. There were tears of sadness in Carli's eyes. When she spoke, the midfielder's voice was full of emotion. “I'm so proud of each and every one of you. I couldn't have gone into this fight with a finer group of women. I know that, given half a chance, we would have finished our mission and gotten our whole team home.” Her voice choked up and she shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek, obviously unable to continue.

Hope jumped in then, her voice calm and steady. “I have always been honored to play alongside you guys. You've had my back and I like to think I've had yours. I've known each of you for years and I'd just like—”

Just then there was a slight hiss that came from the entry to their cell and Ashlyn looked up to see that the door's shield had disappeared and now there were a number of guards there. “Out! Now!” one of them barked into the cell.

Ashlyn's heart began pounding and her legs felt like jelly. She had thought over the previous two days how she wanted to be brave, wanted to go out with her head held high, but now as the time had arrived, she found that she couldn't manage it. Instead the panic pulled at her, made her mouth run dry and her body shake. She just wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not with so much more to do, so many more days to live, so many more people to meet and things to see. Not when she hadn't even had a chance to love Ali for the rest of their lives. They were supposed to grow old together, to see their children grow up and their grandchildren run around with reckless abandon. They were supposed to have years and years and even then never feel like they had enough time. It just wasn't supposed to end this way or this soon.

Looking around frantically, she could see the other women reacting similarly, none making any move toward the exit of their cell. One of the guards came in and grabbed Kling's arm before starting to pull her out of the cell. The diminutive defender wrenched her arm angrily away. “I can walk.”

Meghan's defiance seemed to knock them out of their fear and they all took a collective deep breath and stood up straighter. Ashlyn did the same, wanting to walk out with her friends tall and proud, as she had originally planned. It wasn't easy, but she would manage it for them, so that she could support her friends—her family really—by standing tall with them in their last moments together. They all followed Kling out of the cell, one after the other, with Kelley bringing up the rear, each obviously doing her best to be brave in the face of death.

Once outside, Ashlyn saw six pillars spaced about a yard apart from one another. A guard took Kling's arm, more deferentially this time, and led her to the pillar on the far left. Then came Becky and Carli before it was Ashlyn's turn to be brought to the fourth pillar. Hope and then Kelley followed behind her to the remaining two pillars. The guard who escorted Ashlyn turned her around so that her back was to the smooth cold metal then positioned her hands to the side before two cuffs came out of the pillar, trapping them at her sides. He then knelt down and positioned her legs before two more cuffs came out and pinned them so she couldn't move. Finally, as she struggled to keep her breathing under control, another guard came up and offered her a hood. She shook her head. She was going to see every second of the life she had left. Looking first to her left and then to her right, she saw that none of the other women had chosen to take a hood either. They would all face what lay ahead with eyes wide open. It made Ashlyn all that much more proud to call them her friends.

Suddenly, she felt a jerk and then the pillars started to rise. Above her, doors opened and the sunlight streamed down on her, hot and bright, and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and reveled in the warmth as she pulled up a mental image of Ali. The one moment she wanted to remember more than anything was that day at Sanibel Beach as the sun started to sink toward the ocean. If there was one perfect moment in their lives, it was then. Everything was still so new, so full of wonder. And it brought a smile to Ashlyn's lips just to remember how truly amazing life was that day.

_Ashlyn shook out the two towels they had grabbed from their room before heading out on their adventure. “After you,” she motioned to Ali, waiting for the brunette to sit down before plopping down next to her. “Are you cold?”_

“ _No, it's perfect,” Ali said as she leaned back on her elbows and turned her face up toward the sun, her eyes hidden behind her large sunglasses._

_Ashlyn couldn't help but smile. She still couldn't believe that Ali had overcome so many fears and so much nervousness to choose her. It was a gift that Ashlyn didn't feel worthy of and yet she was so truly thankful for it. It overwhelmed her in that moment. “You are so amazing,” she said so quietly she thought Ali might not hear her over the waves._

_But she did, because that bright smile that always made everything so perfect broke out on Ali's face. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and looked up at Ashlyn, the rays of sunlight playing in Ali's eyes and turning them cinnamon instead of their normal darker brown. “Me?” She rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on one hand. “You, Ashlyn Harris, have thrown me for such a loop. You had to be the most amazing woman in the world to do that. You know that, right?”_

_Ashlyn laughed as she mirrored Ali's pose. “You have a very high opinion of yourself, Alexandra. You're not that hard of a nut to crack.”_

“ _Yes, I am,” she replied as she reached over and took Ashlyn's hand in her own. Ali's eyes focused on how their fingers played with one another and then she laughed quietly to herself. “I used to be,” she added more quietly._

_There was a vulnerability there that grabbed at Ashlyn's heart and, in that moment, it all became so clear. She'd been aware how deep her feelings for Ali were for weeks now, as they'd spent time on two different continents trying to tend the first sparks of their relationship by phone and computer. But she had been afraid to put the words out into the world for fear they would amount to nothing in the end. But in that moment, with the sun hanging brightly over the ocean and Ali smiling with just that hint of her soul laid bare, Ashlyn couldn't keep it in any longer. “I love you,” she said as she reached out and tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind Ali's ear before cupping her warm cheek._

_Ali's eyes went wide for a moment and her breath caught as time seemed to stand still between them. And then somehow her smile got bigger as she reached up to take Ashlyn's hand as it lay on her cheek. “I love you, too,” she whispered back. And with those four words, Ashlyn knew she had found the one she would love to her dying breath._

“To my dying breath,” she whispered to herself, her eyes flickering open and her heart continuing to pound harder with every inch that the pillar rose toward the sun.

* * *

 

Ali fidgeted as she waited in the crowd. She'd arrived early to the parade ground, as they had planned, getting in with the first spectators allowed in for the public execution that was to be staged there later in the day. She'd walked swiftly, but not too swiftly, once the gates were opened, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As Helland had reminded all of them that morning as they met in the vault, they were all considered traitors to the military and surely they would be arrested if they were found to be at the execution site. The first part of the plan, therefore, had to be getting into position without drawing attention. And so Ali had done just enough to ensure she would be as close to the stage as possible, right where she would be needed most.

She looked around at the thousands of people who were gathered in the large stadium-like venue. She was sure most of them were there because they had been forced, but certainly a few were waiting with great anticipation to see the show the military had planned. The reactions to the first few rounds of punishments that had gone on already had proven that. And now, as the crowd waited for the main event, she could feel the excitement starting to build among those closest to the stage. It made her sick to her stomach.

Ali's eyes searched around her at the mass of people gathered. She could only hope that the other members of her team, as well as the hand-picked members of Helland's crew, had all gotten into position. She hadn't heard any rumors of anyone being denied entry from those around her, but for all she knew word had just not reached so deeply into the middle of the crowd. She looked over to her left and saw where Tobin was standing, off to the corner of the stage and only a few more rows further back than Ali. At least she was in place to help with the final stage of the plan. If the six of them scattered near the stage failed at their mission, the entire plan failed, so knowing that Tobin was ready to leap into action was at the very least reassuring. Now if only the others could pull off their roles as well.

She heard a murmur go up from those in the stands around her. With her heart suddenly racing, she looked expectantly up at the stage and saw six pillars start to appear from the stage floor. They rose slowly, their metal reflecting the sun's rays out into the crowd. Ali's mouth went dry as she raised up on her tiptoes, her eyes scanning back and forth waiting to see what would be revealed. Her eyes were to the left when she first saw a hint of blonde hair, her heart suddenly in her throat as she realized it was Becky she was seeing. She shot her gaze to the right until she found Ashlyn rising up out of the stage shackled to the fourth pillar. “Oh my God,” she whispered to herself as the realization of what was actually happening, and how little time remained before it happened, truly hit her.

It felt like forever, and yet like no time at all, until the pillars finished their journey upward and came to a halt, each with one of her friends held firmly to it by their wrists and ankles. Ali could see the fear in their eyes, even from the forty or so feet away where she stood. But it was the terror written all over Ashlyn's face that really gripped her. Her fiancée was pale and Ali could see that she was shaking and breathing hard, as if she'd just run a few laps around the field at top speed. _It's okay, Ash. We'll rescue you._ She wanted to scream it out, hoping that her love would hear her over the din of the crowd, but she knew it was fruitless and so she instead focused on trying to push her way a little more forward. Every foot closer could only help, after all. She worked her way past two women and then edged around a tall man, her heart pounding heavily as the announcer's voice echoed through the grounds.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the stage for today's main event. These six women recently attempted to assassinate your dear leaders in an attempt to overthrow the government. Luckily they were thwarted and no harm came to any of our forces. They are traitors and cowards who abandoned their posts in our military and instead went over to the insurgents in order to gain personal power and prestige. They've betrayed their families, their friends, and their fellow members of the military. For their traitorous acts, they have been sentenced to death.”

Ali pushed gently past a young group of military members who were yelling obscenities at her friends, hate evident in their eyes. She felt for the syringes stuffed into her pocket, reassuring herself that they were there. With a final look over to her left, noting Tobin also pushing through the crowd toward the stage, she made her way to stand just behind the front row of people watching the proceedings.

A metallic whine went through the air and then Ali gasped as she saw six guns rise up out of the stage, their muzzles trained directly on each of her friends. They were large and black and ominous. Looking up at Ashlyn, Ali could see the whites of her eyes as the realization obviously went through her that this was truly happening. She wished she could tell Ashlyn that it would all be okay, that this was part of the plan. But Ali was too far away and she wouldn't have wanted to risk lying to Ashlyn with her final words, just in case this didn't work. Instead she whispered, “I love you, Ashlyn. I'll love you til the end of time. Please know that.”

And then the guns fired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew this wasn't going to go well, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to post last night but the hotel internet was down. How about that game last night? My Spirit girls rocked it of course :) Wish Ash had been in goal, though. I hope that's not a bad sign for Rio.
> 
> Anyway, time to find out what happened when the guns went off at the execution! Hope you like it. Feel free to drop me a comment of course. They always make my day.
> 
> Off to Austin! I'll try to post again on Friday after the game.

Ali's eyes were suddenly shut tight, her mind obviously not wanting to see the moment it happened. The screams from the crowd were sickening enough and it was all she could do not to double over and vomit at the thought of what she would see when she opened her eyes. But she had to. Any second now she would need to move, need to get up onto the stage to save her friends, to save Ashlyn. But before she could do that she would have to see the one thing she was most afraid to see in all the world. She would have to see Ashlyn's lifeless body.

She took a deep breath and forced her eyes open, squinting at first as the sun blinded her. And then her vision cleared and she saw Ashlyn, her body slumped, head to her chest. Motionless. Dead. And with every second the chance to save her slipped further and further away. “Please, hurry up,” she whispered as her heart pounded in her chest out of terror.

 _Boom!_ The first explosion went off to Ali's left, somewhere in the crowd near where the seats began. _Boom!_ Almost immediately another went off behind her, seemingly louder and closer than the first. The crowd screamed loudly and began pushing at her, trying to move in panicked unison toward the only exit from the parade grounds.

As more explosions went off in various locations throughout the area, Ali bared down with her strong legs, forcing herself forward and past that last row of people in front of her. She twisted and turned, pushing back on those around her so that she kept her feet. If she went down, there'd be no hope. While her other teammates scattered around the stage might still make it in time to save their friends, she herself would likely be trampled to death. With her life depending on it, she leaned against the throng of people and pushed forward.

And then finally she was up against the crowd barrier that had kept the masses back from the stage, people continuing to push behind her on their frantic way out of the area. She put her hands up on top of the barrier and sprang up, leaping over the metal waist-high obstacle and into the thirty or so feet of empty space leading up to the stage. She didn't pause to look around, but instead sprinted, using her long strides to eat up the distance, until she was at the edge of the stage.

Looking across the large stage she could see Alex and Whit scrambling up the other side opposite her. Ali didn't waste the time to see if Tobin, Pinoe and Heather were also there. She could only hope that they were also mounting the stage to help get their friends out. Instead, she clambered up, her legs never stopping as she got to her feet, until she was over at Ashlyn. She forced herself not to hesitate at the close up sight of Ashlyn's lifeless form, instead grabbing a syringe from her pocket and quickly arming it. She swept Ashlyn's hair off her neck and pressed it up to the smooth skin before triggering the mechanism. The screams still coming from the crowd around her covered up the expected beep she would have heard to let her know the medicine had been administered and so she had to just wait to see if Ashlyn would react.

She counted to five, each number feeling like it took a lifetime to go though her head. When she looked at Ashlyn's chest, she didn't see it moving and she started to panic. She looked to the left and could see Carli starting to stir on the next pillar. Again, she looked at Ashlyn and didn't see any movement. She put her hand on the blonde's chest and didn't feel anything. “Please, Ash,” she whispered as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye to the right where Hope was, meaning the brunette goalkeeper was being revived. “Ash!” she yelled at the blonde as she threw the syringe down and used that hand to shake her fiancée's shoulder. And still there was nothing.

Whitney was there suddenly, starting to work with the laser cutter on Ashlyn's shackles. “Give her another shot,” her fellow defender called out over the noise engulfing them.

Ali nodded as she fished another syringe out of her pocket and jabbed it into Ashlyn's neck. Again, she counted and waited, her heart pounding in her chest as she prayed that Ashlyn would breathe, just breathe. “Wake up,” she pleaded, tears starting to gather in her eyes. “Please, wake up.”

And then she felt Ashlyn's chest rise under her hand. Ali's eyes went wide as she waited for a second breath, to be sure she wasn't imagining things. When Ashlyn drew a second breath and her head started to move, Ali felt tears of relief spill over onto her cheeks. She quickly fished the shot of adrenaline out of her other pocket and administered it, hoping it would be enough to get Ashlyn to full consciousness. “Ash, hey baby, wake up. You're going to be okay.”

“Ali?” Ashlyn's voice was raspy and barely audible over the background noise of the panicked crowd. She started to lift her head, her eyes just barely open.

Ali dipped down so she could be in Ashlyn's line of sight. “Yeah, it's me. Come on, we're getting you out of here.”

“Grab her,” Whit said just a second before Ashlyn slumped forward as her arm shackles were removed.

Ali got her body down enough to allow Ashlyn to fall into her arms. “I've got you, baby. I've got you,” she whispered into the blonde's ear.

It took a few more moments for Whitney to get the bands off Ashlyn's legs and then she was free. Ali looked up then and noticed all of the other five women were either leaning on a teammate or on their hands and knees on the stage, alive, if not well. Ali wrapped Ashlyn's arm around her shoulder and bore the brunt of the taller woman's weight. “It hurts,” Ashlyn said as her head slumped onto Ali's shoulder.

“I know, baby, I know. We'll get you feeling better as soon as we're out of here.” She took a step forward, trying to half drag Ashlyn along with her as the keeper's feet barely lifted to take the first step. “Ashlyn, I need your help here. Just power through, okay?”

“I'm trying.”

“I know. I know.” Thinking back to how much pain she had felt in the hours after being brought back from the brink of death, she could only imagine the agony Ashlyn was in and it broke her heart. “You can do this.”

By now each woman who had been brought back had a partner to help get her off the stage and on the way to their escape route. They were all moving so slowly that Ali was afraid they might never make it. It felt like it took ten minutes just to move a few feet and it was leaving them exposed. Just as the thought entered her head, she heard the high pitched sound of laser fire. Instinct sent her to the ground, pulling Ashlyn down with her. “Fuck,” she let out as she hit the stage. “Where did that come from?”

“Stay down,” Alex called out.

Ali crawled until she was over Ashlyn, largely protecting the blonde's head and torso from any shots that might hit just as another volley of laser fire went overhead. Then it seemed like they were in the middle of a cross fire as she could almost feel the shots going over her back, the sounds of the lasers coming from what seemed like all sides. _Our guys must be returning fire,_ she realized, partially relieved that the rebel forces were working to stop the military from attacking them while also knowing that they'd be left vulnerable out in the open while the gun battle raged on.

“Get off the stage,” Heather screamed.

Ali knew that Heather had the right idea, however it was the execution of that plan that was going to be hard. “Ash, I need you to crawl. Please, just crawl,” she said as she rolled off Ashlyn, leaving the keeper free to hopefully be able to move. “Come on,” she said as she tugged on Ashlyn's shoulder.

They both started crawling, slowly at first and then moving a little faster, all the while the gunfire going on over their heads. It felt like the edge of the stage was impossibly far away, especially as more explosions started going off, making the stage shake and buckle below them.

Finally, Ali reached the edge, turning to help Ashlyn crawl over the edge. “Come on, we're almost there.”

* * *

 

Ali's scream of pain caused Ashlyn to look up suddenly. The brunette was grabbing at her left shoulder, agony written all over her face. “Ali!” Ashlyn cried as she felt a burst of panic rush through her. She slid off the stage, barely managing to stay on her feet, and then turned around to grab at Ali. “Come on,” she said, more so to herself than to her fiancée. With a tug, she managed to pull Ali down off the stage, both of the women falling in a jumbled heap to the ground.

“Fuck,” Ali ground out as she rolled off Ashlyn.

“Are you okay?” Ashlyn frantically looked at Ali's shoulder, noticing the burned flesh under her seared shirt. She must have just been grazed by a laser weapon, otherwise the damage would have been far more severe, even fatal. Still, seeing Ali in so much pain tore at Ashlyn.

“I'll live,” Ali said through clenched teeth as she looked down at her shoulder. “It barely hit me.” And yet when Ashlyn took a closer look at Ali's shoulder, the skin was red and charred black in places and a piece of bone was visible where the flesh had basically been disintegrated by the laser beam. “I'm okay, really,” Ali said, but the pain in her voice told Ashlyn she was lying.

“We'll get you taken care of when we get out of her.” Ashlyn looked around at the mayhem surrounding them. _If we get out of here._

“Come on,” Tobin called out loudly to the group. “We've got to move.”

“Downstairs,” Ali clarified to Ashlyn as the defender rose to her feet and wrapped her right arm around Ashlyn's waist to provide support. “Come on, Ash, we've got to move.”

Just as the twelve of them began to move along the edge of the stage, using it for cover from the laser fire going off around them, an explosion went off right on the stage, near the side they were on. The concussive effect sent the women flying through the air. Ashlyn landed against the metal barricades that had kept the crowds away, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Her ears rang and she felt like she was under water, with the rest of the world above the surface just out of her reach. She looked around, unable to grasp what was going on until suddenly Whitney was towering over her.

“Get up, Harris,” her best friend yelled down at her.

Ashlyn tried to get up but her legs wouldn't hold her and she fell back to the ground. “I can't.”

Whitney leaned down and grabbed Ashlyn around the waist. “You just want to make me do this for real,” she muttered as she started to pull Ashlyn up onto her shoulder. “I need your help here, Ash. Push with your legs.”

 _This didn't work the last time she tried,_ Ashlyn thought as she remembered one of their early military training sessions. But she didn't have much choice so she pushed up on her legs as much as possible to help Whitney settle her on her shoulder. _Please, just don't drop me like last time._

Whitney used the barricade to help pull herself up to a full standing position and brace herself while she settled Ashlyn on her right shoulder. Ashlyn was upside down, hanging down with her head at the center of Whitney's back. The second she was settled, Whitney took off back toward the stage's far side, toward where Ashlyn knew the stairs down to the holding cell area had to be. As they moved, Ashlyn frantically looked around for Ali, but didn't see her. “Where's Ali?”

“Probably by the stairs already.” Whitney called back between hard breaths of exertion. “Damn, Ash, you weigh a ton.”

“I'm going to forget you just called me fat, Whit.”

“I said heavy, not fat. You're crazy solid.”

Finally, Whitney turned the corner of the stage and moved up to the group already gathered there. She set Ashlyn down and the goalkeeper quickly looked around. “Where are Ali and Kelley?”

For what felt like far too long, no one answered and Ashlyn started to panic. Then Ali came around the corner, a very haggard looking Kelley hanging on her right shoulder. “We're here,” Ashlyn's fiancée huffed. “That was fucking close.”

Ashlyn forced herself to stand and wrapped Ali up in her arms as relief flooded through her. “Quit scaring me like that,” she whispered into the brunette's ear.

“I'm sorry, baby. I'll try to be better,” Ali said as she tightened the hug for a second before releasing Ashlyn.

Heather was suddenly shoving a small pistol into Ashlyn's hand. “These aren't real powerful,” she explained to the goalkeeper. “We had to keep them small to smuggle them in. But they'll take down someone if you hit them square in the chest.” Ashlyn nodded as she took the pistol, noticing that Ali was pulling one out of her own pocket.

“Okay,” Ali began as she looked around at the group. “You six that we just rescued, wait until we give the all clear to follow us down. We know what we're doing.” Ali gave Ashlyn a nod and a smile before moving up with the rescue group toward the stairs that led down into the holding cell area. Ali was obviously the leader of the group, as she directed them into three sets of two with herself and Heather in the lead. On her count, the six of them swarmed down the steps, leaving Ashlyn and the other teammates who had just been rescued to wait impatiently for word from below.

Ashlyn barely could make out the sounds from down the stairs over the noise of two explosions that went off on the far side of the parade grounds, but she could have sworn she heard the distinctive high pitched sound of laser weapons discharging. “They're taking fire,” she told the others as she started toward the steps before Carli grabbed her arm.

“Ali said to wait.”

“But—”

Carli and then quickly Becky got in front of Ashlyn so she couldn't go down the steps. “We wait. They can take care of themselves,” their leader said resolutely.

Ashlyn couldn't help but fear that Carli might be wrong _._

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't get this up last night. Late night after the games and all (Yay, Rio!).
> 
> So, a bit more of the escape...what happens when the rescuers head down under the stage and another unforeseen issue that crops up (because, you know, I love to throw monkey wrench after monkey wrench in). I promise that they'll get away soon.
> 
> Just a reminder that I post every few days so make sure you didn't miss anything (last one was Tuesday).
> 
> And thanks for reading. I realize it takes a special kind of person to endure all my torture and I appreciate each and every one of you.

Ali heard the shot before she saw the flash as it came toward her and then went by her right ear. Instinct took over as she dove off the stairs, landing on her left side. Her vision flared in stars of pain as the jolt of impact went through her mangled shoulder. She rolled onto her right side and tried to force her way through the pain, but it was all-consuming. Before her vision cleared, she felt hands grabbing at her arms, dragging her across the floor.

“Stay down,” she heard Heather say from nearby.

Ali blinked and drew in a deep breath. The pain receded enough for her to become aware of her surroundings. Heather was pulling her behind a nearby power unit. “How many?”

“Four, maybe five, maybe six,” Heather replied as she shot around the corner where they were now hiding. “They're right in front of the access shaft and our escape path.”

“Shit,” Ali said as she crawled behind Heather so she could peek around the corner. Across the open room she could see what looked like maybe six troops firing around a large control console. They were managing to get shots off without really exposing much of their bodies to attack. Hitting them from this angle would take a lot of skill and plenty of luck. Looking around closer to the stairs she could see that Pinoe, Whitney, Tobin and Alex were pinned on the far side of the steps. They had obviously jumped down and couldn't get back out without exposing themselves. “It's up to us,” she said to Heather.

“Right side, strong side,” Heather replied with a knowing smile before getting a little more serious. She tilted her head toward the stairs where their friends were. “They can cover us, but we need to get closer.” She pointed to the right. “Let's get over to that other power thingamajig. That should give us a chance to put them in a crossfire.”

“Perfect,” Ali said as she sent off a shot toward the troops to keep them from advancing. She then pulled back and yelled out toward the group behind the stairs. “Cover us.”

A barrage of laser fire erupted from the other side of the steps, sending the troops under cover. Ali patted Heather's back and scrambled to her feet behind the midfielder. Ali let Heather go first, knowing she was faster, and then sprinted after her friend. Just before they got to the power unit, the troops began firing on them. Ali's legs churned as fast as they could until she was close enough to slide along the metal floor. She reached cover just as a shot met the corner of the unit, sending a shower of sparks over the two of them. “You okay?” Ali asked.

“Fine and dandy,” Heather replied as she edged around the corner. “Yup, that's better.”

Ali took a second to push the last of the shoulder pain out of her mind—along with the trepidation at the impending fight—and nodded. “Let's get to it then.”

They each shot around opposite corners of the power unit toward the troops across the room. Ali edged out, sent off a quick barrage toward the troops and jumped back before any return fire could hit her. From the sounds of it, their four teammates were also doing their best to attack the troops as well.

“I think you got one” Heather said a second before she sent off another round of shots.

Ali didn't let herself dwell on the damage she might be inflicting. She could only hope that the troops had their own shots of the stimulant the rebels had that seemed to miraculously bring people back to life. She had to believe that or she couldn't keep firing. Instead, she pushed it out of her head and sent off another barrage.

The fight continued for what felt like another few minutes, but was probably much less. Finally, after dodging shots and sending back unrelenting return fire, the shots from the military troops stopped. Ali looked over at Heather. “Let's check it out.”

The two of them slowly made their way to the control console, weapons at the ready. Once Ali was around the corner she could see the troops were all lying in a crumpled heap, completely still. “Get their weapons.” As she started rummaging among the bodies to help Heather disarm the soldiers, she yelled out to the others. “Coast is clear.”

It took them a few moments to ensure all the weapons were gathered and for their teammates who had been pinned behind the steps to come out of hiding. When Ali looked up she noticed Alex riding piggyback on Tobin. “What happened?” Heather asked.

“Twisted my ankle jumping off the steps,” Alex said dejectedly.

“Smooth,” Ali said as she looked at the group. “Can you guys drag these six into the holding cell then revive them? We should have enough stims between us. I'm going to check on our group upstairs.”

Tobin put Alex down and joined the other three at their assigned task as Ali bounded up the steps two at a time. When she got to the top she found Becky, Kling and Hope leaning over Ashlyn, who was sitting with her back to the stage and was looking decidedly pale. “What's wrong?” Ali asked frantically as she pushed herself through the trio to kneel beside her fiancée.

“I'm fine,” Ashlyn said dismissively.

“You almost passed out,” Becky explained.

“And I'm fine now.”

Ali shook her head and gave Ashlyn a warning look as she felt her face, which seemed a little clammy. She then took her wrist and searched for the pulse point as she asked, “Where are Carli and Kelley?”

Hope pointed in opposite directions towards the stage's corners. “Keeping watch. We've had a few close shots, but it seems to be settling down now.”

Ali nodded absently as she concentrated on Ashlyn's pulse. It was definitely running fast. “Be honest, Ash. Is there anything else going on?”

Ashlyn looked at Ali for a few seconds before she nodded. “My chest feels tight, even just sitting here. Like someone's sitting on it. And it's getting worse.”

Ali felt a wave of panic hit her, but did everything to at least appear calm. It would do Ashlyn no good to see Ali's worry. But it was hard because she remembered how close she had come to death back in college and the tightness and difficulty breathing that had been the first signs of the blood clot that almost killed her. “Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. “We need to get everyone downstairs. I don't want you walking.”

“I can manage a flight of stairs,” Ashlyn said as she started to get up.

“No!” Ali couldn't hide her fear anymore. She knew if anything would quell Ashlyn's desire to seem strong, it would be seeing the fear written all over Ali's face. “Please, Ash, just listen to me. If you've got an embolism or something going on with your heart, we can't risk it. No one is going to think you're a wimp.”

Ashlyn looked at her for a moment before her head fell in defeat. “Okay,” she relented.

Ali turned to the other women and sized up their current condition. “Becky, can you go downstairs and ask two of them to come up here and help. I'd just carry her on my back myself, but I don't think I can manage with my shoulder.”

Becky nodded and made her way downstairs. Ali then motioned to Kelley and Carli to join them by the stairs. Once the whole group was gathered, Ali made sure they all felt strong enough to make it down the steps without assistance. As soon as Heather and Pinoe had come up to help Ali with Ashlyn, those four went down to join the others. Pinoe gave Ashlyn an amused shake of her head as she helped the goalkeeper to climb up onto Heather's back. Pinoe went down first with Heather following and using the blonde midfielder to help steady her as they descended. Ali went down last, her hand resting on Ashlyn's back so they would hopefully both be comforted by the connection.

“Maybe we can just wait here,” Ali heard Hope telling Alex as they got to the bottom of the steps. “The explosions and weapons fire really died down there at the end.”

“And if that's because the military won?” Alex responded sharply.

“She's got a point,” Kelley chimed in. “We need to get out of here. Ash looks like shit, Alex can't really walk and we're all pretty worn out and emotionally drained.”

“We're down to two stim packs and one adrenaline shot,” Pinoe pointed out. “We can't afford any more major injuries.”

“Okay, fine,” Hope relented before anyone else piled on.

Whitney came up to Ali then and pulled her aside. She cocked her head toward the holding cell. “We couldn't get one of them back.”

Ali's eyes went wide as she looked closer at the cell inhabitants. Five of them were moving, albeit slowly, but the sixth—a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair tied into a braid—was lying motionless. “Did you...” Her voice broke as she felt her heart start to pound. She had no idea whether she had been the one to fire the fatal shot. She'd probably never know for sure. But just thinking that it could have been her hit her with a raw force that made it difficult to breathe for a moment. Finally, she forced herself to take a cleansing breath and push the nausea down that threatened to overwhelm her. “Did you give her a second treatment?”

Whitney nodded. “Still nothing.”

“You did all you could then,” Ali said as she patted Whitney's shoulder. She remembered how her fellow defender had been so upset by what they'd gone through with the military, how Ashlyn had been afraid that Whitney was being inexorably changed by what they had gone through. And now Ali was truly starting to understand how that felt. But she also knew that she would have to put it aside for now. She'd deal with it when they were all out of harm's way. “Can you go keep an eye on Ash for me? I think she might be having a heart problem or an embolism. Make sure you have our medical supplies and do your best if things go south.” Ali looked over at Ashlyn, seeing the blonde's labored breathing plainly now. “Keep HAO with you to make sure she doesn't exert herself.”

“Okay,” Whitney replied flatly as if in shock.

“Please, Whit, you need to keep her alive,” Ali implored.

Whitney looked at Ali and this time her voice was forceful. “I will.”

* * *

 

Ashlyn was really feeling like shit. Her chest felt tight and was starting to hurt constantly. Nothing she did seemed to help. She looked over at Ali and caught the look of fear in the brunette's eyes and it scared her too. If there was anyone who might know how she was feeling, it was her fiancée. _And she almost died back then._

Ali strode over to her and knelt. She was obviously trying to school her expression but Ashlyn knew her far too well. “This isn't good, is it?” Ashlyn asked, fear rising in her voice.

“I don't know,” Ali answered as she took Ashlyn's hand in her own. “Please, just wait here. Whit and HAO are going to stay with you. Listen to them. I need to help scout ahead and make sure it's safe to bring everyone through.” She gave Ashlyn a don't-argue-with-me look. “Please be good.”

“I will,” Ashlyn said before coughing.

Ali looked up and nodded toward where Ashlyn knew Pinoe and Tobin were waiting on her. She then leaned in and gave Ashlyn a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ashlyn replied as she squeezed Ali's hand. “Please be safe.”

“I'll be right back.”

That did nothing to quell the worry that seemed to squeeze her chest even tighter. She remembered telling Ali she would be back by dinner when they went off to attack the military headquarters. That hadn't gone so well and now she was terrified something would happen to Ali. “Wait! Please stay. Let the others go. Please.” She felt tears prick at her eyes. “I need you. I'm scared,” she whispered.

Heather must have overheard because she quickly said, “I'll go instead, Krieger. You stay with Ash. She's more likely to listen to you anyway.”

“Definitely,” Ashlyn muttered.

“Thanks,” Ali said to Heather as she sat down on Ashlyn's right side. She pulled Ashlyn's head down onto her uninjured shoulder. “How are you really feeling?”

Ashlyn tried to take a deep breath but it hurt. Instead she took a few quick breaths, struggling to feel like she had enough oxygen. “Like shit.” She closed her eyes and turned her body so she was snuggling up to Ali as closely as possible. “Is this what dying feels like?”

Ashlyn felt Ali tense up. “HAO, please get going. We need to get Ash out of here.”

“Hang in there, Ash,” Heather said from across the room. “We're leaving now and we'll be back before you know it.”

“Run,” Ali yelled, obviously losing patience.

“Shh,” Ashlyn whispered. “It's not that bad.”

“We don't know that,” Ali said, her voice trembling slightly.

“You still have some stim shots, right? Just bring me back if you have to,” Ashlyn offered, hoping it would help calm Ali's nerves. She needed Ali to be her normal calm and assured self.

But instead she could feel Ali shake her head. “I think the second shot I gave you might be part of the problem. Helland said to only give a second shot if we absolutely had to because there can be nasty side effects. Dangerous side effects.”

“No side effect is worse than being dead is it?”

Ali sat bolt upright, knocking Ashlyn's head off her shoulder. The blonde looked at Ali as her fiancée shook her head fervently. “You will not die, Ashlyn Harris. Do you hear me? You aren't allowed to. You just make sure you keep breathing until they come back and tell us the coast is clear and then you keep breathing until we can get you back to the rebels and their doctors. You have one job to do and that is it, do you hear me?” Tears started falling down her cheek and she fell forward until her head was on Ashlyn's shoulder. “I can't have two deaths on my conscience. Especially not yours. Don't you do that to me.”

Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Ali and ducked her own head so that she could whisper in the brunette's ear. “This isn't your fault, okay? You did what you had to do to give me a chance. Ali, baby, listen to me. If I...” She felt the emotion well up in her, making her chest even tighter and she struggled to take a deep breath to calm her emotions. “If I die, I want you to know you did everything you could to save my life.”

“But if it wasn't enough?”

“Then it wasn't enough. You aren't super human, Ali, as much as you want to be.” She kissed Ali's cheek. “There is no one in this world, in this time or any time, that I could love more than I love you, Ali. If all I get are these six years with you, then I'm still the luckiest woman in the world.”

“I'm luckier,” Ali said, her voice barely a whisper.

“No arguing with the dying woman.”

“Not funny,” Ali said sharply. She let out a deep breath. Then with a softer tone, she said, “Please, don't joke about this.”

Ashlyn nodded and took a few shallow breaths, concentrating on evening out each breath and pulling in enough oxygen to keep her from feeling like she was going to pass out. As she did, her mind drifted a little and she remembered something Ali said. “Two?”

“Two what?”

“You said two deaths.”

“Oh,” Ali said, her voice going very quiet. She sighed quietly and pulled back from Ashlyn. The defender wiped at her eyes before looking over in the direction of the cell. She didn't look at Ashlyn when she spoke. “One of the soldiers down here couldn't be brought back. I might have shot her.”

“Ali, there were six of you down here, that's pretty small odds that it was you.”

The brunette shook her head. “HAO and I did most of the shooting. The others kind of got stuck over by the stairs and didn't really have an angle. They just gave us some crossfire to keep the soldiers stuck behind the control console so HAO and I could take them out.” Her head fell and her shoulders shook. “Fifty percent chance really. Probably higher since I think I had the better angle.”

Ashlyn knew Ali well enough to know she was doing her best to keep this all inside, to stay strong, but that she wasn't being particularly successful. There were times when Ashlyn was astounded by Ali's ability to compartmentalize and put her emotions aside in order to stay strong. And yet there were times when Ali would just crumble, too, usually only with Ashlyn or Kyle or very rarely with another very close friend. It was in those moments when the depths of Ali's emotions were laid bare. And it was in those moments when Ashlyn's heart broke for the woman she loved. Seeing Ali in pain was worse than anything Ashlyn could imagine. And it was all the worse when she had no way to help Ali through that pain. “Listen to me. We couldn't get out up top. If we'd tried, we probably all would have been killed. Twelve of us. You and me and ten of our best friends.” She stopped to take a few breaths because she was starting to feel winded. “I know I sound like a broken record, but you did what you had to do.”

“I know. I'd do anything to protect us and our friends. That doesn't mean I have to like it.” A single tear fell down her left cheek.

“And no one says you have to.” She held her arm out so that Ali would know to accept the embrace, which she quickly did. As shitty as Ashlyn felt, at least she could manage to still comfort Ali. “Thank you for fighting for me. For us. I love you, Ali.”

“I love you, too,” Ali said, her voice muffled by being buried into Ashlyn's shoulder.

“Hey guys,” Heather's voice came from the far side of the room. “Coast looks clear. Let's get out of here.”

Ashlyn felt Ali relax in her arms. “Thank God,” the brunette said as she sighed. She looked up at Ashlyn, her eyes slightly squinted. “Promise me you'll do what I say.”

“When have I not?”

Ali's left eyebrow rose. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Ashlyn laughed, but that just made her cough. When she stopped she went to say something but then saw the sudden fear in Ali's eyes. “What?”

Ali reached up and touched Ashlyn's lips, pulling her hand away. Ashlyn saw the blood on her fingers. “We have to get you to a doctor now.” She stood up, “I need someone to carry Ashlyn. She can't walk.”

“Ali, I can walk.”

“No! Do not argue with me,” Ali said sharply, her eyes flashing down at Ashlyn in panic.

Ashlyn nodded. “Okay,” she relented.

“Thank you,” Ali said, her expression softening, but the fear was still playing in her dark eyes.

Whitney came over and smiled down at Ashlyn. “I heard someone needed a ride.”

“Giddy up,” Ashlyn replied, trying to push the worry out of her mind with her go-to humor. But Ashlyn wasn't stupid. She knew that if she was coughing up blood things were going downhill quickly. They were so close to being safe, to maybe even getting to go home. She couldn't fail when they were so close to the goal. She couldn't die now. But the ever growing heaviness in her chest and the pain now starting to shoot down her left arm scared the shit out of her. She took as deep a breath as she was able to and tried to push the fear deep down inside, where at least it wouldn't show on her face. She needed to stay strong, to the end if need be. She needed to do this one last thing for Ali. Comforting Ali was the only thing left she could do and she was damned if she'd fail at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think....even if it's to tell me how much I'm driving you insane with all the twists and turns (does it help if I tell you there's like a 90% chance this turns out well?).


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm packed and ready to head home with nothing else to do tonight, I figured I'd go ahead and post the next chapter. Just a reminder that I've posted a few times this past week (Tuesday and Friday) so make sure you didn't miss anything. If you have no clue what I'm talking about when I say you'll find out about Ash's health in the chapter, you've missed something :)
> 
> I'll probably post again on Wednesday.
> 
> And CONCACAF spoilers:
> 
>  
> 
> Great game against Canada, but damn is getting the captain's armband partway through the game the new USWNT kiss of death? Ali was definitely not happy warming the bench. And yet again Ash gets a medal for a tourney she didn't play in. That's got to be getting old and disappointing.

Ashlyn's grip started to slip from around Whitney's neck. “Stop,” she said, the wind feeling like it was knocked out of her just with that simple word. “Can't hold on.”

Whitney stopped and Ashlyn could feel the tension in her best friend's body. “I know. Don't let Ali know,” the defender said as she turned her head to be able to say it quietly to Ashlyn.

“Right,” Ashlyn said before a short coughing fit hit her.

“HAO, come here,” Whitney whispered just loud enough for Heather to hear. When the midfielder came over, Whitney motioned with her head toward Ashlyn on her back. “Ash is heavy. Can you help me carry her for a bit?”

Heather's brow furrowed as she looked at the two of them. She reached up and wiped at a streak of blood that had found its way onto Whitney's shoulder when Ashlyn last coughed. There was recognition in the midfielder's eyes as she nodded to the two of them before shooting a quick glance at where Ali was standing nearby, concern written on her face. “Sure, Whit. Ashlyn's not exactly the lightest on the team is she?”

Ashlyn's first instinct was to joke with them about whether she was heavy or not, but she knew any talking at this point would likely lead to both breathlessness and perhaps more coughing and blood. And anything she could do to keep her rapidly declining condition from her fiancée was something she knew had to be done. The group needed Ali in case there was trouble. She couldn't be distracted by something she couldn't do anything about.

Heather and Whitney arranged it so that Ashlyn hung between them, with Whitney in the back holding Ashlyn's arms while Heather held Ashlyn up by her knees in the front. “Better?” Heather asked Whitney as she played along.

“Much,” the defender answered.

Ali came over and it was obvious she wasn't so convinced. She looked down at Ashlyn for a moment before she looking up at Whitney. “If she coughs, turn her sideways or she might choke.”

“Right,” Whitney said with a nod.

“And you,” Ali said sternly as she looked down at Ashlyn.

“I know,” Ashlyn said quietly, concentrating on fighting the urge to cough that was starting to become stronger by the second. “Keep breathing.”

Ali nodded but didn't say anything else. They'd been together long enough that words were unnecessary, and oftentimes inadequate, to express what they wanted to tell the other. Ali's eyes were a mixture of concern and unending love and Ashlyn returned the look with one of her own that she knew would tell her fiancée how much she loved the brunette and how hard she was going to fight to stay with her. If it had just been about herself, Ashlyn might have given up the fight, but Ali deserved better. She deserved having Ashlyn fight for every last breath, every last heartbeat, no matter how hard or painful it was. Ali deserved the best from Ashlyn, and the blonde was going to give it to her and then some.

* * *

 

Ali's heart was racing with fear. She could tell Ashlyn was getting worse by the minute and she had no idea how many more of those her love had left. She looked up at the group and nodded. “Come on, let's get moving.”

The entire group moved as quickly as they could with Heather and Whitney carrying Ashlyn and the five other women that had been saved from their executions being far from their normal fit selves. Every lumbering moment made Ali's fear grow and she was about to scream out of frustration when Pinoe said, “That's it up ahead.”

Ali was the first to the ladder, frowning up at how high it was. “How the hell do we get her up there?”

Pinoe took a long look before sighing. “She's going to have to climb herself. I don't think any of us are strong enough to carry her up that far.”

“I have an idea,” Heather said as she and Whitney put Ashlyn down. “I think with your shoulder out of commission, I'm the strongest of those of us who are not recovering from being revived. Put her on my shoulders and then have her hold onto Whit or Pinoe's waist so they can take some of the weight off me. Then the pair of us climbs while Ash just hangs on. That has to be less stressful.”

Pinoe looked at Heather with a strange expression on her face. “Did you essentially just suggest climbing the ladder with your head in my ass?”

“So many jokes there,” Ashlyn piped in weakly.

Ali gave the blonde a sharp look to keep her quiet before turning back to Heather. “That's about the best idea I think we're going to come up with. Tobin, you climb up first and make sure everything looks clear.”

The midfielder nodded as she started scrambling up the thirty or so foot ladder. Everyone watched from below until the lanky brunette was able to open the access hatch and poke her head out. She shut it again before yelling down. “Looks quiet out there. Come on up.”

“Okay, let's get Ash up first.” Ali went over and knelt down next to Ashlyn. “Just concentrate on keeping your arms around Pinoe.”

“Can you climb with your shoulder?”

“I'll make it,” Ali said, although she had to be honest that she was not looking forward to the amount of pain she was likely to feel while trying to get up the ladder. “I'll bring up the rear so I'm not slowing anyone down.”

“Ali, don't.” The fear flashed in Ashlyn's eyes.

“We need someone to cover everyone and I'll be slow going up the ladder. Alex can stay with me since she won't be the fastest either. We'll help each other up. I'll see you back at the base.” She gave Ashlyn a quick kiss. “We'll all be fine, okay?”

Ashlyn looked like she wanted to argue but then she just nodded, like the energy to do so was too much. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” She then looked up at Pinoe and Heather. “You guys get her to the doctors as soon as you can. Don't wait for me.”

“Will do,” Heather answered as she helped Ashlyn to her feet.

Ali watched as they helped Ashlyn climb two rungs so Heather could get under her and balance the tall blonde on her shoulders while Pinoe got Ashlyn's arms arranged around her waist. Then they slowly started climbing, taking a pause every few rungs to catch their breath and for Megan to help Ashlyn secure her grip. The higher they got, the more Ali's heart was in her throat. If Ashlyn lost her grip, the fall on top of her condition would very likely kill her. _Please, just hold on, baby. Hold on for me._

When they were about two-thirds up, Heather yelled out, “So, Pinoe, does this count as cheating?”

“I won't tell if you don't,” the blonde replied with a laugh.

Ali laughed, too, relieved for the moment's respite from her worries. And before she knew it they were up at the top, using Tobin's help to pull Ashlyn out of the hatch and up onto the street level, where Ali knew they would be able to make the rendezvous point quickly and hopefully get Ashlyn to a doctor even before Ali herself could reach the surface.

“Okay, show's over,” Whitney said as she started to usher the others up the ladder toward where Tobin was waiting for them with the hatch open.

Ali averted her attention away and looked back down the access tunnel, grateful for the fact that it was quiet. “I'm almost afraid to say it,” she muttered to herself.

“Yeah, don't,” Alex answered from her left side. “You know as soon as you say it, something will happen.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Whitney called out from by the ladder, “Okay, you two are up.”

Ali smiled as she joined Alex, following the forward up the ladder with Whitney bringing up the rear. She gritted her teeth against the pain she felt in her left shoulder as she used it to keep hold of the ladder as she mostly used her right arm to climb. The more she climbed, the less it seemed to hurt, or maybe she was just getting used to it. Instead, she felt lighter with each rung. Finally, she felt like things were starting to go their way. They'd managed to escape, almost everyone was safe, and Ashlyn would be getting the care she needed in the nick of time. She finally had hope that things would turn out just right for them.

But then she saw Tobin's face as she reached the top. “Ali, she crashed. HAO and Pinoe ran with her back to base, but I don't think she was breathing.”

Ali felt her own heart skip a beat as the words sunk in. And then it was like her body sprung into action before her mind did, because she was running before she knew it, her legs pumping faster than she probably had ever run before. She had to get to Ashlyn. She had to get there now, before it was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I'm a one-trick pony in this story. I don't normally kill my main characters 3 times in one story. Yipes! But I promise you all it'll be a satisfying resolution. Really.
> 
> Let me have it. What do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shall we find out what Ali finds when she gets to the rebel base where Pinoe and HAO took Ashlyn? Might be good, might be devastating (might be a bit of both). I hope it lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading and for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it all.

Ali's legs and lungs were burning by the time she made it to the base where she knew Ashlyn had been taken. The second she ran into the building, she was almost tackled by Heather and Megan. “You can't go in there,” Pinoe said as they all stumbled to maintain their feet.

“Where is she?” Ali practically screamed.

Heather held out her hand in a calming gesture. “The doctors are with her.”

“Was she breathing? Was she...” Ali felt the wave of emotion crash over her and she couldn't get the words out. She could barely breathe.

Megan wrapped her arms around Ali. “They're doing everything they can.”

 _She didn't answer my question._ Ali felt herself being led over toward a table with chairs. Heather guided her into one of the seats and then pulled up her chair next to Ali, putting her arm over Ali's back. “She's young. She's strong. And she's a fighter, Ali. Ash would fight until the end of time to come back to you.”

 _I will love you til the end of time, Alexandra Krieger. Always and forever._ Ashlyn's words rang through her head as the tears spilled onto her cheeks. And then the sobs followed and the whole world was reduced to her fear, her sorrow, her regrets, and her guilt. The worst was the guilt. What if she didn't administer the first dose properly, causing Ashlyn to get some, but not enough of the medicine with that first shot? What if the second shot had been too much then? Maybe if she'd done a better job with the first, Ashlyn would be fine like the others seemed to be. It crushed her under the weight of it and she found herself shaking uncontrollably as sob after sob wracked her body.

“Ali.” The voice barely registered through the walls of pain around her. “Krieger!”

She blinked as she looked up. Heather was kneeling in front of her, tears in her own eyes. That was what scared Ali the most. Was Heather crying because there was bad news? “Ash?” she managed to ask through the throat-choking terror.

“They're still working on her,” Heather said gently.

Megan quietly added, “That means there's still hope.”

“I don't want to have hope. I need to know.” She fell to her right until her head rested on Megan's shoulder. It was only then, as she started to breath a little more calmly and wiped at her tear-filled eyes that she noticed the whole team was there with her. She wasn't sure where they had all come from, but every single one of them, from Jill to the newest rookies, stood around in small groups. All with concern in their eyes. All watching Ali with a mixture of worry and fear. Worst were Whitney and Sydney, who stood together just a little away from Ali, as if they were afraid to come any closer. “I need her,” she whispered, praying to whatever power there was in the universe that the one person she had to have in her life would not be taken from her so soon.

A man in white coveralls came down the hallway and looked around. He didn't seem to know who to talk to until Ali sprang to her feet and rushed over. “How is she?” Her heart had never beat that fast and she'd never felt so much fear in her whole life, not even when she thought she herself might die nine years before.

“We managed to bring her back.”

Ali's legs gave out from under her and that was when she realized that Whitney and Sydney had been at her side, because they managed to hold her up. “Is she going to be okay?” Ali barely got out past the tightness that still plagued her throat.

“She's still unconscious,” the man explained to her, his voice carrying loudly enough for the entire team to hear him clearly. “It's hard to say if there will be any long term side effects. Her brain was without oxygen for at least a few minutes and her outcome really depends on how long that was. No one knows for sure, though, so we can only guess it was about five or six minutes before we were able to get her blood circulating and get her hyperoxygenated. If it was longer, the risk of major damage goes up pretty quickly. If the damage is minor, we can probably reverse it, but even in this time, major brain damage is essentially irreversible. If the tissue dies, even we can't bring it back.”

 _Major brain damage._ The thought that Ashlyn, her Ashlyn, could be damaged so badly terrified Ali, but she had to hold onto what the doctor said. If they got there in time, there was hope that she would be okay. She turned to Heather and Megan, who stood nearby. “How long do you think it was?”

Heather shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before Megan spoke. “Probably at least five minutes. We ran as fast as we could, Ali, but it was hard while carrying her. We did the best we could.”

Ali nodded then, knowing her friends would have done everything in their power, and then some, to save Ashlyn's life. No matter the outcome she would never blame them. Instead she could only be grateful. “We both owe you two everything,” she said, hoping that the two midfielders would understand the depth of her gratitude. She then turned back to the doctor. “Can I see her?” She needed to see her breathing at least. That would help take the edge off her concern, even if she'd still be wracked with worry until Ashlyn woke up.

“Come with me.”

She followed the doctor down the long hall and around the corner to the left. Then he motioned to a doorway on their right and Ali rushed past him into the room. She zeroed in on Ashlyn, lying peacefully on the gurney in the middle of the room. She ran over, her hand instantly taking the blonde's. Relief washed over her as she felt the warm skin for a moment before placing her right hand on Ashlyn's chest and just feeling the rise and fall of it as her fiancée steadily breathed. “I'm here,” was all she said as she felt a tear drip down over her cheek to splash onto Ashlyn's arm.

The doctor's voice came from the doorway. “We've got her in a medically induced coma. Right now we're thinking we'll keep her under for a day or two while closely monitoring her brainwaves and her overall health. We'll bring her out when she's strong enough.”

“Thank you,” Ali said as she spared him a quick look. “I'm going to stay with her.”

He nodded. “We'll be moving her to an actual room in a little bit. We'll bring you a cot and a nice chair so you can wait.”

She was relieved that he didn't argue with her need to stay with Ashlyn. “Thank you,” she repeated again. She waited while he gave her a simple nod and then left her alone with the woman she loved more than anyone in all of time. “Enough scares, Ash, okay? I can't take this anymore,” she chided gently as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the goalkeeper's forehead. “You rest and I'll keep watch, okay? I love you.”

* * *

 

“How's she doing?” Whitney asked as she came into Ashlyn's room.

“Still being a sleeping beauty,” Ali said as she reached out absently to run her hand through Ashlyn's white-blonde locks. “Doctor Strevenar said they might bring her out today. He doesn't sound that enthusiastic about her brainwave readings though.” When the young doctor had come in that morning to check on her, he had told Ali that things had improved marginally, but were far from where he would like to find them. While the news was not what the defender had longed to hear, she knew Ashlyn would fight through whatever obstacles lay ahead of her. And nothing, absolutely nothing, would change how Ali felt about her. She would be by Ashlyn's side, helping her through every step, no matter how long it took or how hard the road would be.

“Well, I do have some good news if that'll help.”

Ali nodded with a relieved sigh. “I could use some.”

“The attacks the rebels have been hitting the military with have worked and the military is negotiating their surrender. The war is all but over.” Whitney smiled slightly.

“Really?” Ali returned her fellow defender's smile. “That's fantastic news.”

“Helland told Jill they might be ready to send us home as early as next week.”

“So soon?” Ali's initial reaction was excitement that quickly dissolved as she glanced at Ashlyn.

Whitney gently put her hand on Ali's arm. “Don't worry. The team already talked and not a single person suggested going home until Ashlyn is better. Not even the rookies.”

Relief and gratitude washed over Ali. She should have guessed they would support one of their own even at the expense of what they all wanted more than anything, but when it came to Ashlyn and her prospects of recovery, Ali knew she was being anything but logical. She was just so scared about the outcome that everything else, including the support of their friends, just receded into the background. “That's good to hear. I know everyone is dying to get home and see their families.”

“Ash will get the best care here. We all want her to make a complete recovery and go home with us. We're one team, after all.” Whitney looked over at Ashlyn and smiled wistfully. “The whole team really misses her. Everyone loves her.”

Ali couldn't help but smile at Whitney. “She gets to you right away, doesn't she?”

“I don't know if I've ever met anyone who doesn't adore her within ten minutes.” Whitney patted Ashlyn's leg. “She's just that amazing.” The emotion was plain to hear in her voice.

“She'll come back to us,” Ali said, sounding more confident than she felt. “She has to.”

“You know her,” Whitney said as she looked at Ali with a supportive smile. “Nothing stops her. She'll be up on her feet and even back in goal before we all know it.”

“I hope so,” Ali said, her eyes returning to her fiancée. “She's got to walk down the aisle with me.”

“Have you guys talked about when you're finally going to take the plunge?”

Ali smiled, thinking back to Ashlyn's proposal. “She proposed just before leaving on the mission. We didn't get a chance to make any actual plans.”

Whitney wrapped her arms around Ali. “Congrats, Krieger. She's the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you.”

Ali shook her head. “I'm the luckiest. She's always been there for me.”

“And you've been there for her.” Whitney sat down on the edge of Ashlyn's bed and smiled at Ali. “For the longest time, she just couldn't believe she was good enough for you. She was so afraid you'd meet some guy, or maybe another woman even, and you'd fall in love and be gone.”

“What?” But Ali knew there had certainly been times when Ashlyn had reason to doubt Ali's love. She had been so scared at the beginning, and that often meant that Ali was a little distant or even cold. And then there were the months after Ali decided to return to Germany instead of coming back to the States. It had all finally been too much and she had simply run away. Luckily, when she finally figured out how to be in love with Ashlyn, the blonde welcomed her back. “I guess I did give her reason to doubt,” Ali conceded.

“It wasn't your love she doubted, really. It was herself.” Whitney smiled at Ali. “As the time has gone by, though, you've given her so much confidence in herself. And she doesn't worry anymore.”

Ali sighed but smiled. She had never once doubted how Ashlyn felt about her. It seemed to bubble out of the blonde whenever they were alone. And even in a room full of complete strangers, Ali could look at her and just feel like it was oozing out of every pore. _Maybe all that fear I had back then scared her. I wish I had it all to do again. I would have never given her any reason to doubt me._ She took a breath to push down a tear she felt trying to escape her eye. “I need the rest of our lives to make up for those doubts. She'll never doubt again.”

Whitney laughed quietly. “She told me a few months ago she was going to propose after Rio and I asked her if she was afraid you'd say no. Not that I thought you would, but I was curious what she'd say. She laughed. She laughed one of those great Ashlyn laughs that just lights her up. She told me that she had zero doubt. Absolutely none. Because she'd learned to just see the love in your eyes and believe. It took her a long time to learn that, but she finally did. And you helped teach her to just believe that she was lovable and worthy. You gave her the greatest gift she's ever been given.”

Ali felt tears pooling in her eyes at Whitney's words. All she had ever wanted since she fell in love with Ashlyn was to support her and make her feel like she was the most incredible person in the world, because as far as Ali was concerned, that was exactly who Ashlyn was. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Whitney got up from the bed and patted Ali on her right shoulder as she started to walk toward the door. “Tell her when she wakes up that the team would prefer a destination wedding.”

“Oh, sure, because it's all about you guys,” Ali said with a laugh that helped chase away the tears that threatened to fall.

“But of course,” Whitney said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Ali gave her head an amused shake of her head. “Did you hear her, Ash? I think just for that we need to have a boring country club wedding.” She took Ashlyn's hand and gave it a kiss. “I'd marry you on a street corner in the middle of a hurricane. And it'd still be the best wedding any one of them has been to.” She got a little more serious as she brought the blonde's hand up to her cheek. “But you have to come back to me first, okay? You just come back to me and we'll worry about everything else later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've realized that posting Friday and Saturday is a bad idea. A lot of people miss the chapter. So, next chapter will be up on Sunday evening (Eastern US). We'll find out what happens when they bring Ash out of the coma then.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out what happens when Ashlyn wakes up, huh? Bear with me through this. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting. Next chapter will be up on Wednesday. Only two chapters left!

“Can I be alone with her when she wakes up?” Ali asked as Doctor Strevenar began to administer the medicine that would bring Ashlyn out of her coma in a matter of minutes.

Strevenar looked at Ali for a long moment before he nodded. “I'll wait until she starts to wake up and then you can have five minutes before I need to do my assessment. If there are any major problems, I'll be waiting just outside.”

Ali nodded seriously. “If there's anything major, I'll come get you right away.”

“As I said, she will at least seem groggy, but she might have any number of deficits as well.” He set the syringe down that he had just used. “I'm also going to be relying on you to help me determine what those deficits are, especially with her memory.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn, hoping to see her moving, but the blonde remained still. “Anything you need,” she said absently to the doctor.

They then waited in silence for what felt like forever. Finally Ashlyn's eyelashes started fluttering and her left hand flexed. A quiet groan came from her throat just as her head fell to the left slightly. Ali's heart began to pound loudly in her ears as it felt like the worst sort of torture to wait through each second as Ashlyn slowly woke up. Doctor Strevenar patted Ali on the shoulder as he walked out of the room, finally leaving them alone. She sat down on the side of the bed and reached up to run her fingers over Ashlyn's cheek. “Hey, baby, I'm here. Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Ashlyn's brow furrowed and her eyes seemed to close tighter for a few seconds before they slowly opened. The hazel eyes were unfocused as she looked around, fear starting to play on her face. Finally she seemed to zero in on Ali but she didn't appear to recognize the brunette.

“Ashlyn?” Ali's fear was growing with every second that Ashlyn did not seem to know who she was.

But then Ashlyn's lips turned up into a slight smile and relief washed over her face. She pursed her lips and started to speak, but it seemed to take an inordinate amount of work to get the word out. “We...”

Ali's heart sank. Ashlyn was clearly struggling and it worried the defender. Terrified her in fact. But she needed to be supportive and loving. If she could do anything, she knew she could offer that at least. “It's okay, Ash. Take your time. We?”

Ashlyn closed her eyes and took a few breaths. She then opened her eyes and looked at Ali, her gaze taking on that focused look that she got whenever she was in goal. “We need...to...” She swallowed and moved her lips as if trying them out. “We need to...stop...stop...” She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. “Stop meeting...like this.”

Ali looked at the expression on her fiancée's face, saw the very Ashlyn grin that was starting to form, and started laughing. Ashlyn's eyes twinkled as her smile continued to grow. Finally Ali gave her head an amused shake of her head. “I love you so much, Ashlyn.”

“Love you,” Ashlyn replied, her words still coming out with difficulty. “Kiss,” she said before pursing her lips.

“Oh, you want a kiss, huh?” Ali leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ashlyn's lips. She pulled back just a little so that she could look the blonde in the eyes. “You're doing good, Ash.”

“Well,” Ashlyn replied with a quiet laugh.

“Correcting my English? Really?” Ali laughed again, feeling more and more relieved at Ashlyn's reactions. While it was clear that there were problems to be overcome, maybe even serious ones for all she knew, her Ashlyn had come back to her. That had probably been her biggest fear, that Ashlyn would be changed somehow, would maybe even be totally unrecognizable. But that twinkle in her hazel eyes and the grin on her face really told Ali that at the very least, Ashlyn's personality was firmly intact. Everything else could hopefully be fixed, either through medical intervention or hard work. And that was everything to Ali.

“What...” Ashlyn took two heavy breaths. “What happened?”

“Your heart stopped,” Ali explained, waiting for a moment for Ashlyn to nod so she knew her fiancée understood before she went on. “HAO and Pinoe rushed you back here, but it took them a few minutes.”

Ashlyn's lips quirked up a little bit into a half-smile. “Fast.”

Ali's smile gentled. “Yeah, they are. Thank God. The doctors were worried about how long you went without oxygen.”

Ashlyn's face got serious and she nodded. She moved her mouth, working on forming her words, and then asked, “Why?”

Ali wasn't sure what she was asking so she shook her head in confusion. “Why what?”

“Hard,” Ashlyn said and then let out a long breath as if just that one word had exhausted her.

“Oh,” Ali said, her heart clenching at the struggle Ashlyn was going through. Ali knew Ashlyn, knew that it had to be frustrating for her to not be able to just speak and get her thoughts out. It had to be scary, too, and Ali knew what that was like, to be afraid that your life would be changed for the worse by something out of your control. She cupped Ashlyn's cheek and forced a supportive smile on her face. “The doctor is just outside and he'll come in and check you out in a few minutes, baby. I'm sure they'll be able to help you get better.” She got a little more serious. “But, yes, that's why it's hard for you to get your words out right now.”

That didn't seem to quell the fear that was now even more evident in Ashlyn's hazel eyes. “Please, Al...” The blonde swallowed loudly and a tear fell down her left check. “Don't go.”

“I'll stay here while the doctor checks you out, don't worry. The doctor wants—”

“No,” Ashlyn said with a slight shake of her head.

“What then?” Ali asked the question even though she had a sneaking feeling she knew what Ashlyn was asking of her. “Are you afraid if they can't fix everything that I'll leave you? Is that what you're saying?”

Ashlyn's eyes closed and she took a breath before her head nodded. “Scared.”

Ali put her hands on both of Ashlyn's cheeks. “Look at me.” She waited until the blonde opened her eyes and met her gaze. “You listen to me Ashlyn Michelle Harris. I will never leave you. Never. You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives, okay? I love you and nothing will change that. Absolutely nothing.” Ali felt emotion closing off her throat and tears threatening to escape her eyes. “Please believe me.”

Tears spilled over onto Ashlyn's cheeks as she let out a long sigh of relief. “Love you.”

Ali smiled as she leaned down and gave Ashlyn a kiss that was as full of all the love she felt for the blonde as she could manage. When she finally pulled back, she could see it in Ashlyn's eyes. There was a steadiness there that told the brunette that Ashlyn believed her and that meant everything. “We will get you through this. Together. Whatever it takes, Ash. Whatever it takes.”

Ashlyn nodded and then smiled, the motion seeming a little easier this time. “Okay.”

“Good,” Ali said as she patted Ashlyn's chest. “Now, I'm going to get the doctor so he can check you out. Then we'll know what we're facing.” She waited for the slight nod from Ashlyn before getting up and going out into the hallway. “We're ready for you to check her out now.”

“How is she?” Strevenar asked.

Ali's expression became serious as she stepped away from the door, hoping Ashlyn wouldn't hear her. “She's having a hard time speaking. It's like her brain is working pretty well, it's just having a hard time making that connection.” She let out a sigh. “Her movements seem a little off, too. It's hard to tell for sure if there are any other major problems.”

“We'll figure it out,” the doctor said before he patted Ali on the shoulder.

The two of them returned to the room and, after he introduced himself to Ashlyn, he began his evaluation. He used a small scanner which he held up near Ashlyn's temple to get brain readings that showed up in cryptic squiggles on a screen by Ashlyn's bed. He then gave the blonde a physical exam, asking her to squeeze his hands, perform various movements, and track his hand with her eyes and then with her head. Finally, he just spent some time talking with her. He asked her to remember two words and then checked a few minutes later that she could remember them. He made sure her long term memory was intact by asking her about her childhood and then having Ali confirm that her memory was fine. He had her do simple math, had her verify she recognized colors and pictures, and then had her read a sentence he had on a small tablet in his pocket. When he was done, he smiled. “Ashlyn, I think you're very lucky. Yes, there's some damage, but I think we can fix some of it with medical intervention and then the rest will just take time. I don't see any reason you can't have a complete recovery.”

Ali felt a major wave of relief wash over her and she had to sit down on Ashlyn's bed it hit her so hard. She looked up at Ashlyn and smiled brightly as she took the blonde's hand in her own. “See? We're going to get you all better. And then you know what?”

“What?” Ashlyn pushed out.

“Then we'll go home. The military has surrendered and we can go home once you're all better.” She could see Ashlyn beginning to ask a question and she raised a hand to stop her. “Don't worry, everyone wants to stay here until you're better. I didn't even ask them to, they offered. We'll practice here and get in shape and when you're better, we'll head home and then go off to Rio and kick ass.” She laughed at the small amused shake of Ashlyn's head. “We didn't go through all of this to let Brazil win our gold medals, after all.”

“We didn't,” Ashlyn said with a small laugh.

“So,” the doctor cut in awkwardly, “I'm going to let you rest and relax for a little while. If you're at all tired, definitely get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you later and then tomorrow we'll all talk about the specifics of your treatment. If all goes well, I think you might be able to go home in a month or so.” He gave them each a smile and then left the room.

“Did you hear that?” Ali asked excitedly. That was the best news, other than Ashlyn actually waking up, that she'd heard in days. They'd be home in about a month and, most importantly, Ashlyn stood an excellent chance of being back to normal. “It's going to be okay, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn slowly lifted her left hand and motioned toward herself. “Here.”

Ali's smile grew as she leaned in. “Yes?” she drew out.

Ashlyn's hand moved up and hit Ali's cheek a little on the hard side, but the brunette didn't care. “Sorry,” Ashlyn said quietly before she smiled and ran her thumb over the smooth skin of Ali's face. “Getting...” She took a deep breath. “Married.”

Ali's smile lit up her face. “We are. And I can't wait.” She lifted her legs and slid in next to Ashlyn so she was lying on the bed. She tucked her head onto the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her left arm around her waist. “So, I was thinking about a destination wedding...”

* * *

 

Ashlyn watched with wide eyes as the doctor stepped back from her. He had spent the last thirty minutes or so working on some of the connections in her brain, hoping to make her speech easier. He had warned her that the full extent of the repair would take a few days to be apparent but that there would be an immediate improvement if it worked. Now, as Ashlyn waited, she was terrified that it hadn't worked at all. She didn't think she could handle the rest of her life unable to express herself as easily as before.

“Okay,” Strevenar began as he looked at her with a hesitant smile, “say something.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and concentrated on what she wanted to say. “Testing, one, two, three.” While it felt like she had to concentrate to get the words out, they came out far more easily than before. A bright smile flashed onto her lips. “I think that's better.”

The doctor nodded, his smile wide and confident now. “That sounds a lot better.”

“I feel like I have to pay attention to what I say, but it's a lot easier now.” She felt so relieved at being able to get a whole sentence out in one fell swoop.

“Fantastic. We'll give this a few days and hopefully by then you won't have to think so hard to speak. And then we'll worry about your coordination issues.” He patted her on her shoulder and started to leave the room. “I'll send her in.”

“I want to tell her,” Ashlyn said just before Strevenar triggered the door's privacy shield to drop.

“You got it.” He said just a second before walking outside.

It only took a few seconds before Ali came in, an expectant and cautious smile on her face. “So?”

“Hi, beautiful,” Ashlyn said, the smile she was unable to contain spread broadly on her face. “You won't get me to shut up now.”

Ali ran the last few feet to her and practically dove into a hug. “Oh, babe, I'm so happy for you.” She pulled back and showered Ashlyn with one of her bright smiles. Then she laughed that laugh that just always made Ashlyn so happy to hear it. “And you can talk all you want,” Ali added.

“Good.” Ashlyn leaned up and gave Ali a brief kiss. “I love you and I'm glad I can tell you that.”

“Love you, too.” Ali leaned back and seemed to take Ashlyn in. “So, what did the doctor say?”

Ashlyn took a deep breath before answering. “I have to concentrate on what I'm saying now. He thinks that in a few days I might just be able to talk without so much thinking.” She took another deep breath. It would seem that speaking so much was still a little tiring. “He thinks we should wait a few days before working on coordination.” She lifted up her hand, once again brought back to reality as she struggled to clench her hand and then spread her fingers again.

Ali quickly took it and put it in her lap. “We cross each bridge as we come to it, right?”

“Right.” Ashlyn took her other hand and slowly lifted it until it rested on Ali's left upper arm. “Did they finish fixing your shoulder?”

Ali looked down at it and smiled. “Yup, all better. There isn't even a scar.” She looked back up at Ashlyn. “So, I guess that means I can wear a strapless wedding gown.”

“Oh, really?” Ashlyn couldn't wait for the day she would get to see Ali walk down the aisle toward her. Just the thought of how beautiful she would look made Ashlyn's heart pound in anticipation. And yet she had to keep those dreams at bay for now. There was so much to do before that day could happen. Most importantly, Ashlyn wanted to be back to her normal self before they got married. She wanted to be able to easily recite her vows, wanted to walk with her wife on her arm back down the aisle, wanted to dance the night away at their reception. She could only hope that the treatments that Doctor Strevenar was prescribing would make that possible. If not, she wasn't sure how she would come to terms with her limitations.

“Ash?” When Ashlyn's eyes flashed up to Ali's face, the brunette looked at her with concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Ashlyn sighed though, unable to really hide her concerns from her future wife. “Just worried that I won't be 100% on our big day.”

“And if you aren't?” Ashlyn could read the worry in Ali's brown eyes.

“I don't know, Ali.” She hated being so uncertain about one of the most important things coming up in their lives. She knew all too well how Ali had always dreamed of the perfect wedding and maybe that was part of what was causing her to feel uncertain. Ali had dreamed since she was a little girl of the beautiful dress, the flowers, the big reception with her family and friends. She had always pictured the perfect day. And Ashlyn wanted to give her all that and more. To think that she might still be having problems walking, or that if nervous or excited she might stumble over her words, just made Ashlyn feel like Ali might be disappointed, even though Ashlyn was certain Ali still wanted to marry her. “Please understand.”

Ali's brow furrowed as she shook her head. “Are you saying you don't want to get married now?” Ashlyn could see tears starting to well in Ali's dark eyes.

“No!” Ashlyn's mouth suddenly felt like her tongue was too large and she couldn't form words. She tried to push it out but it wasn't working and she pounded on her bed in frustration.

Ali grabbed her hand and ducked her head to catch Ashlyn's gaze. “Okay, okay, just breathe. The words will come if you calm down.”

Ashlyn nodded her head. She took deep breaths until she felt the frustration seep out of her. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to say. “I love you, Ali. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be your wife. But I also want to give you your dream.” As she opened her eyes, tears splashed from her eyelashes. “I'm not sure I can give you that anymore.”

“Oh, baby,” Ali said before she let out the quietest of laughs. “Sure, when I was a kid, I had those fantasies of the big wedding with Prince Charming waiting for me at the altar. And everything would be perfect. But you know what? I grew up and I learned that life can be a fantasy, but not the way I thought when I was little.” She smiled gently at Ashlyn and reached up to wipe at the tears on her cheeks. “You're my fantasy, Ashlyn. It doesn't matter where or when we get married. I don't care if I'm wearing the perfect dress or an old pair of leggings and a beat up t-shirt. All I care about is that you and I are going to promise our lives to one another and that we'll get to share that with our friends and family.” She leaned in closer to Ashlyn. “When I look at you, Ashlyn Harris, I see one thing. I see my future. And that is all the fantasy I need.”

The tears spilled rapidly from Ashlyn's eyes as she fell into Ali's arms. She was just so afraid about what life would be like if she didn't completely heal, but having Ali reaffirm that she wanted to be with Ashlyn meant the world to her. It took a huge weight off her shoulders that she hadn't even realized was there. “So...” She forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So lucky. Thank you.”

Ali's arms wrapped tightly around Ashlyn, pulling the blonde's head into her shoulder. “Thank you for coming back to me.”

They sat like that for a long time. Just as Ashlyn's tears receded, she could tell that Ali was crying. The blonde sat up and quickly wiped at her own eyes to clear them before looking at Ali with concern. “What's wrong?”

Ali's smile seemed forced. “Nothing. I'm just happy that you're alive.”

Ashlyn knew her better than that. “That's not all of it.”

“I don't want to talk about it. Not right now.” She started to pull away and get up off the bed.

“No,” Ashlyn said as she awkwardly tried to grab at Ali's arm. “Stay. Talk to me.”

Ali settled back down onto the bed but didn't look up at Ashlyn. “We need to focus on you getting better, Ash. That's what we should worry about.”

“Stop putting yourself second,” Ashlyn said as she took Ali's hand and pulled it onto her lap. “Something's wrong. Please, let me help.” When Ali didn't answer right away, Ashlyn decided to push Ali's buttons just a little. “Don't make me feel like I'm not able to help you. I don't need to be protected, Ali. I want to be there for you.”

Ali deflated at that and sighed. “I'm still feeling guilty about you and about that female soldier. I almost killed you and I probably killed her.” She closed her eyes tightly and Ashlyn figured it was to keep tears from falling.

Ashlyn wanted to sigh as well, but kept it inside. She needed to be positive and supportive and not let her frustrations out where Ali could see them. She took a deep breath instead, focusing on what she needed to say before the words came out of her mouth. “First off, you saved my life. That gun shot me and it killed me. And you got my heart going again. You got me off that stage and you cleared the way down below so we could all escape. We have no way of knowing why I needed that second shot. It's probably because I'm stubborn as all hell.”

“Trying to make me laugh won't work.”

Ashlyn shrugged. “You know it's my go to.” When all she got was a cross look from her fiancée, she let out a long breath. “I'm serious. Even if I have problems for the rest of my life, even if I can never play soccer again, I won't regret a thing, Ali.” She felt her throat tighten and she had to concentrate even more to make sure her words stayed even. “Loving you and having a family with you is all I truly need, so please don't blame yourself. You saved my life.”

Ali's eyes closed again and she nodded. “You're right. And it's not like I can go back and change things.”

“No, you can't.”

Ali opened her eyes and they seemed a little less clouded with guilt. “And I didn't want to kill that woman. I assumed either they'd save each other or we'd bring them back once they were all down. Not that I could have done anything different even if I'd known one or more of them might have died.” She pushed out a breath and blinked her eyes in that way she did when she was fighting tears. “I just wish things could have been different.”

“You did what you had to do. We needed to get out through that tunnel. We didn't know if it was safe to try to leave through the parade grounds exit. The military forces could have been waiting there to ambush us.” Ashlyn concentrated on her hand and lifted it until it fell on the brunette's forearm. She then ran her thumb over the flesh there, rubbing along the tattoo on Ali's left arm. “I don't think a true warrior ever wants to hurt or kill. They do it because they don't have a choice.”

“Please don't pull out the warrior shit,” Ali began to protest.

“Okay.” Ashlyn waited a moment for Ali to relax a little before she said, “You're always going to feel guilty about it, Ali. Your heart is too big not to. Feeling guilty just means you care. But you did the right thing and I bet you'd do it again, even knowing what you know now.” She tilted her head inquisitively.

Ali's eyes fell to where Ashlyn was holding her arm. It took her a few moments before she nodded. “I would.”

“It'll get easier, I promise.” Ashlyn then patted the bed next to her. “Lie down with me. I want to talk about our wedding.” Once Ali was settled, her head on Ashlyn's shoulder and her left arm wrapped tightly around the keeper's torso, Ashlyn smiled. “So, about this destination wedding...”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are really wrapping up now. Just an epilogue to go. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Some soccer and lots of good couple stuff, of course, because that's the best part!
> 
> If you didn't read about Ashlyn waking up, take a look at the last chapter. 
> 
> I'll post the epilogue on Monday, so keep an eye out.
> 
> And thanks as always for reading, leaving comments, and dropping me some kudos. I'm very appreciative!

Four weeks had gone by and Ashlyn had made amazing progress, at least in everyone else's eyes. The medical procedures the doctors undertook fixed the connections that had impacted her speech but she still wasn't back to herself physically. Sure, she could run and climb steps. She could lightly run her fingers down Ali's body when they made love. She could even get through some of the agility drills that Dawn gave her to help get back into form. But she just felt off, like she was a step slow in everything she did. And the longer that went on, the more frustrated she felt.

That feeling was only growing after her first practice back with the team. Ali had reminded her beforehand that they had all been practicing for almost a month and so Ashlyn could expect to feel like she was a step or two behind them. But still, this was something far more than that. From the get go as she began working with the other goalkeepers, she felt like there was a disconnect between what she was seeing and her body reacting. Whereas before she would just react without any conscious thought, now there seemed to be a whole process she went through. She'd had times before in her life when she'd been sidelined due to injury and every time she came back it was hard, but she had never felt like this before and it worried her.

And things had gotten even worse when the team had started working on crosses. Ashlyn would see the play developing, know exactly what to do, and yet her body wouldn't even start moving in the right direction until the ball was crossing the goal line. She lost count of how many times she'd pounded the ground in frustration and she was just about in tears when Jill called an end to that morning's practice.

“Okay, let's break for recovery and lunch. We'll have a team meeting at 2 and then come back out for a scrimmage after that. Otherwise, you're free until then,” Jill called out as all the women came over toward her to gather up their gear.

Ashlyn walked over, her head hanging down as she slowly kicked a ball toward the group. She didn't want to look up at her friends for fear of seeing the disappointment in their eyes. Surely they all saw Ashlyn's poor performance and the keeper just couldn't bear to see the pity and worry that would be written on all of their faces.

She was halfway to the dorm where they were staying when she felt a familiar presence appear at her shoulder. “Not right now, Ali.” She just couldn't get a speech from her fiancée about how things would get better.

“Where are you going?” Ali asked simply.

“You heard Jill. We're off until the meeting at 2. I think I'll just go back to our room. I'm not that hungry.” Ali pulled on Ashlyn's arm until the keeper stopped and looked at her. “Please, don't.”

Ali motioned with her head back toward the field. Carli, Heather, Pinoe, Whitney, Alex, Tobin, and Sydney were all standing there, each with two soccer balls in their arms. “How about a little extra practice with the best soccer players in the world?”

Ashlyn looked at Ali and instantly wanted to mask her discomfort with a joke. “You're out of your league with that group, Krieger.”

“Funny, Harris.” She rolled her eyes and then looked at the group before looking back at Ashlyn. “Whitney and I are going to defend while the rest take shots. That way you've got to worry about losing track of the ball if we block your line of sight.”

“Didn't you see how shitty I was doing out there, Ali?” The now familiar frustration welled up in Ashlyn. “Carli could take powder puff midfield shots all day and make every single one with the way I was reacting.”

Ali placed her hands on Ashlyn's arms and ran her thumbs gently over the skin in a soothing motion. “We'll start with just taking some shots.” She chuckled quietly. “How about we start with Whitney and me, that way it won't be too hard?”

“Don't patronize me.” Now Ashlyn was getting mad. She hated it that she needed the help that her friends were offering and didn't want them to think of her as less than her previous self. She struggled to keep the tears stinging at her eyes at bay, not wanting to show the extent of how difficult this all was even to Ali, let alone to the seven friends standing just a few feet away. She grabbed Ali's elbow and pulled her so that Ali was facing the group and Ashlyn's back was to them. “I look like a fool right now.”

Ali shook her head. “Did I look like a fool when I could barely walk after my knee injury? Or when I struggled to dribble the ball a few feet?”

“Of course not. You were coming back from an injury.”

“Exactly.” Ali tapped her finger against Ashlyn's temple. “Your injury is up here. I had to work hard to get back to where I am today. It took months. You can't expect to be a world-class goalkeeper in an hour, Ashlyn. Let us help you.” She motioned with her head toward the group. “They all love you and respect you. Not a single one of them doubts that, with some work, you'll be ready to come into any game. We need you for Rio, Ash. But we need you in top form. Let us help you get there.”

Ashlyn closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of acceptance. Ali was right, of course. It was just so much easier to understand when a bone broke or a ligament tore. Those could be repaired, restrengthened, retrained. But this brain injury was far more mysterious. The doctors in this time weren't even certain about how the brain worked. How was she supposed to understand so she could know how to overcome the injury? Still, she supposed it couldn't hurt to just put in as much work as she could. Her friends were willing to give up their free time to help her, the least she could do was accept that help and utilize it as much as possible. “Okay.”

Ali's face lit up instantly in a bright Krieger smile. “Great. You'll at least be stopping me by the end of this session. Might take a few days to keep Carli or Alex out of the back of the net, but you'll get there.”

Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Ali's shoulder and started walking back toward their friends. “No going easy on me, okay?”

Pinoe laughed. “You're going to be sore as shit when we're done with you.”

Ashlyn smiled brightly as she pulled her gloves back on her hands. “No pain, no gain. Let's get to it then.”

* * *

 

Ali smiled as she leaned back into Ashlyn's arms, her head pillowed on the keeper's chest. They were standing on the roof of the dorm that had become their home for the previous six weeks, watching the most incredible fireworks display either had ever seen. “Hate to say it,” Ashlyn said over the sounds of the whistling and banging of the bright and humongous bursts of light exploding over the city, “but it even puts DC on the Fourth to shame.”

“I don't know,” Ali said, thinking back to the wonder of going to the Capitol building to see the concert and then watching the fireworks lighting up the night sky above the Washington Monument in the distance. “There's something about fireworks, the monument, and the 1812 Overture that still does it for me.” A corkscrewing rainbow flash of light accompanied by a loud funny whistle burst just then, causing their teammates to send out a round of oohs and aahs, which made Ali and Ashlyn both laugh. “Okay, maybe this is better.”

“I'm glad we decided to stay for this,” Ashlyn said as she tightened her arms around Ali and kissed her neck.

“Me, too. Although really, it's not like it matters in the long run how long we stay. We're heading back to the same time no matter what.” She laughed quietly. “Although I guess if we show up all gray, people would get suspicious.”

Ali could feel Ashlyn's laughter as it bubbled out of her. “We're already a few months older than we'll be as far as everyone else is concerned when we go back.”

“Don't remind me.” Ali knew she had precious little time left to play the game she loved so much and with the added time they had spent in the future, she might have to cut her career a few months shorter than she had planned. But then again, it wasn't all bad. “We might have cost us a few months in our time, but I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean we got to see the future. Who gets to do that?”

“About thirty of us from our time,” Ashlyn answered in a deadpan.

Ali chuckled and nodded. “True. You know, this isn't really how I figured the future would be. I was hoping for peace and prosperity instead of just more of the same. Guess people just never really change. The weapons get bigger, the technology more advanced, but it's still about winning and losing.”

“Power is pretty seductive,” Ashlyn noted. “But I'm glad we were able to help in our own small way to get the good guys back in charge.”

“Small way? You died. Twice!”

“Good point.” Ashlyn let out a quiet gasp at a quick barrage of red, yellow, and blue flowers that seemed to blow in the wind for a moment before burning out and falling back to the ground.

Then Ashlyn let out a sigh that made Ali turn her head to look back at her. “What?” Ali asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

“I want to ask you a question and I want a really honest answer. Don't say what you think you should say, just tell me the truth. And I won't judge you, I promise.”

Ali read the hesitancy in Ashlyn's voice and stiffened up, almost afraid to hear what her fiancée wanted to know. “Sure,” she finally said, her heart starting to beat a little harder in her chest.

“If I hadn't been me when I woke up, if I had really had some serious brain damage that they couldn't have fixed, what would you have done?”

Ali heard Ashlyn swallow a second before another firework went off, but she never saw it because she had quickly turned in Ashlyn's arms so she could look up at her. She grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the roof, far away from the team, and sat her down on a bench there. Ali sat beside her and took Ashlyn's hands and pulled them onto her lap. As she looked into Ashlyn's eyes lit up by a flash of a monstrously large white burst nearby, she knew she had to be honest, not just to Ashlyn but to herself, and so she let out a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Honestly, I don't know. I think if you had been very severely brain damaged and there was nothing here they could do for you, we would have brought you home and probably found the best facility to care for you. I know for sure I wouldn't have ever stopped loving you, and I would have made sure I could come visit you as often as possible, but I probably would have eventually had to let go of you to some extent and move on.” When she saw a flash of sadness in Ashlyn's eyes, she quickly explained. “Not because I would have wanted to, but because I know that's what you would have wanted me to do. You made me promise you, after all.”

Ashlyn's head nodded before falling to land on Ali's shoulder. “You're right. I would never want you to be alone if something happened to me.”

“Exactly.” Ali reached down and pulled Ashlyn's face up so they were only a few inches apart and looking into each other's eyes. “Now, if you were just having difficulties, but you were still in there, then that's another story. If I could look in your eyes and see my Ashlyn, then I would have stayed with you forever. I would have even considered staying here if it was what was best for you.”

Ashlyn nodded, as if accepting it all. “I'm glad you didn't have to make that choice.”

Ali's smile lit up her face as she reached up and caught a tear that just started to leak from Ashlyn's eye. “Me, too. You coming back to me was the second greatest thing you ever did for me.”

Ashlyn laughed quietly and smiled. “What's the first?”

Ali kissed Ashlyn lightly. “Loving me through everything when we were just starting out. Through the doubt and the fear, through the fights and the distance. You loved me when I wasn't even sure I could come to terms with this person I was suddenly becoming. You loved me when I ran away and you let me come back when I was ready. I doubted so much back then, but the one thing I never doubted was that you loved me.”

Ashlyn reached up with both hands and cupped Ali's face as she leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “I would have loved you for the rest of my life even if you hadn't come back. I knew that first day of camp, when you came rushing into the meeting late—”

“My flight was delayed,” Ali cut in with a laugh.

“I know, but it was still funny watching you pull your ginormous orange suitcase into the room while Pia was going over the schedule and how important punctuality was.” Ashlyn laughed quietly. “You were so frazzled from the crazy long flight and the late arrival and yet you were the most beautiful woman I think I'd ever seen.” She rubbed their noses together. “And then after I finagled my way into your room that night and got a chance to really meet you, well I was done. Maybe I wasn't totally aware of it then, probably because I figured I had no chance with you. I mean, even after you told me you were attracted to me, I was so afraid you'd come to your senses or decide it was just a fun experiment at camp. I just couldn't let myself go and love you.”

“When did you finally let go?”

Ashlyn's eyes closed and a small smile came to her lips. “After the first time we had sex, when you were lying there all quiet and I was so afraid you regretted doing it. And my heart was pounding but I had to ask you if you were okay. I needed to know you were okay. And then you looked up at me and your eyes were dancing in the little bit of light coming from the window. And you gave me one of those Krieger smiles that lights up your whole face and looks like it almost hurts it's so big. You told me you were feeling amazing and I knew then that I could let go and I did.”

“So I beat you.”

“So competitive,” Ashlyn chided with a laugh. “Okay, overachiever, when did you let go to our great big love?”

“Have I really never told you this?” She let out a quick puff of laughter. “I only beat you by maybe thirty minutes, but it was in the elevator on the way up to our room.”

“In the elevator? We didn't do anything but stand there and go up seventeen floors.”

Ali nodded. “And I wasn't even remotely afraid of being there. Not in the least. I mean, I was nervous and probably a little afraid of what was going to happen when we got off the elevator. But it was the first time that I can ever remember where I could just calmly stand in an elevator and not even feel a little tense about it. I was safe with you. You passed the Ali Krieger elevator test. And that's when I knew. And I was proven right when we did get off that elevator and into our room. You were so protective and caring that night and I knew that I was giving my heart to the right person.”

“The elevator test? Really?” Ashlyn laughed quietly.

“You're still the only person who makes elevators totally okay. Not my parents, not Kyle. Just you. I figure when you meet the person that makes your biggest fear just totally disappear because they're with you, then you've found the one you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with.”

Ashlyn chuckled but then quickly got quiet. Finally, she whispered, “You're right.”

“I like to hear that,” Ali said over a laugh. “How so?”

“I was always afraid I wouldn't be good enough. That I wouldn't be a good enough daughter or sister. That I wouldn't be a good enough friend or goalkeeper. And most of all, that I wouldn't be a good enough lover and partner. I was terrified that I'd never measure up. Sometimes I still have some little doubts that creep in, but you always chase those fears away when they come knocking. Every single time. You make me believe that I'm enough.”

“Because you are,” Ali said, her voice tightening on the sudden wave of emotion that welled up in her.

“I believe you. Those fears just melt away when I look into your eyes.” Ashlyn lifted her head and kissed Ali's forehead before leaning back to look at her with a wide smile. “Yeah, I guess we're stuck with one another.”

“Good thing, too, since we're getting married and all,” Ali said with one of her infectious laughs, the emotion receding into the background.

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her shoulder, leaning her cheek on the crown of the brunette's head. “Oops, looks like we missed the big finale.”

Ali looked around and noticed that the sky was black and most of their teammates were gone from the roof. Only Kelley and Hope remained, standing in each other's arms on the other side of the roof. She couldn't help but smile. “Not in the least,” Ali said as she patted Ashlyn's stomach affectionately. “You'll always be my big finale.”

Ashlyn guffawed. “Who are you calling big?”

Ali couldn't help but laugh along with Ashlyn as they sat there on the roof on their last night in the future. It was strange, really, that they were going back into the past so that their own future together could happen. But as Ali thought about the months and years to come, about their wedding and the prospects of building a family with the one person that made the craziness of life all right, she couldn't help but smile. She'd had so many amazing things happen in her life, but without a doubt, the most amazing thing ever was that she had found the one person she could be sure she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. In the past, in the future, it didn't matter. Ashlyn was the only person she could truly say she wanted to love until the end of time. And something told her that was exactly what would happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me really wanted to end it there, but I'm a sucker for an epilogue. So, stop back on Monday to see where this all wraps up!


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you all so much for reading and for the kudos and the wonderful comments. I'm glad you all stuck with it through all the ups and downs and I hope it was worth it. 
> 
> I'll be back in the near future with another story. I'm about 5 chapters into an Ali/Ash story about what might have happened if they each hadn't come back from their college injuries and instead didn't meet until their 30s. I won't wait until it's done this time to post, but I want to get a little more handle on the feel before I start. It's a more straightforward love story with some angsty and dark bits (and way fewer cliffhangers than this story). Keep your eyes out for it or subscribe to me so you get a notification.
> 
> Now onto the epilogue...

Kyle couldn't stop crying. He looked over at Ashlyn, who stood next to her brother on the other side of the small altar set up on the beach, and caught her eye. She smiled back at him and he almost laughed at how the mixture of nerves and excitement seemed to practically ripple off of the blonde. But just knowing that in the next few minutes one of his favorite people in the whole world would become his sister-in-law made the emotions bubble up in him as well. It was almost too much to handle and Ali hadn't even made her appearance yet. And so the tears continued to flow.

Everyone who had gathered to watch his sister marry the love of her life was anxiously awaiting her appearance. Besides both of their families and their closest friends, so many of their teammates, past and present, had come out to the Florida beach where the nuptials were taking place. The entire 2015 World Cup team was there as were the additional players who had survived the plane crash and gone with Ali and Ashlyn to Rio. There were also a number of players from the Spirit and the Pride as well as three players from Ali's time in Frankfurt. Teammates from college and earlier iterations of the national team rounded out the group.

All told, over forty of the world's best players, past and present, had gathered to watch two of their own tie the not. It certainly was a far cry from the original plan to have just a few close friends in addition to immediate family, but Kyle knew Ali and Ashlyn wouldn't have it any other way. Each of those players, as well as the friends and family in attendance, had done so much for the two of them, both as individuals and as a couple. There was no way they could exclude any of them from this, the most important day of their lives.

_And besides, think of all the presents,_ Ashlyn had joked as they sat around the previous Christmas and worked through the list.

Now, Kyle wondered if she was having second thoughts about having over 120 guests packed onto the beach in front of the three large houses they'd managed to rent in a bunch for the event. The previous night Ashlyn had pulled Kyle aside and admitted how nervous she was about the ceremony. She wasn't one to really like to give big speeches, especially emotional ones, and she was afraid the nerves would get the better of her and somehow ruin their special day. Kyle had done his best to talk her down, to reassure her that all Ali wanted was to marry her and that it didn't matter if there were hiccups along the way, but she had still seemed a little nervous and worried even as she told him she was fine. And now, looking at how the blonde shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, he knew that nervousness was growing by the second.

_What's taking you so long, Ali?_

As if on cue, he heard a small gasp go up from the back of the seats as everyone started to rise to their feet and then Ali appeared, arm tucked into their father's elbow, at the end of the long aisle of sand nestled between the two banks of chairs for the guests. Kyle shot a quick glance over at Ashlyn and took in the absolute look of wonder on the blonde's face, and a fresh set of tears flowed out of his eyes. He had never had a shadow of doubt that Ashlyn loved Ali, but seeing the expression on her face just made him that much happier for them. They both deserved the world, and they'd found it in each other. It made him feel so absolutely ecstatic for both of them.

Kyle had always thought that they made a beautiful couple, but on this day, they were absolutely stunning. Ali wore a very simple strapless gown that hugged her torso before falling down in loose folds to just above her bare feet. Her dark hair fell in curls over her shoulders and she wore a tear-drop diamond necklace that sat just below her collarbone. Finally, she carried a small bouquet of white and pale pink roses in her hands. Ashlyn was the striking counterpoint to Ali's simple elegance. She wore a perfectly tailored white suit with a tie that matched the pale pink of Ali's flowers. She wore her hair up in a bun, which just served to accentuate the remarkable planes of her face. Like Ali, she was barefoot as she stood in the sand to the side of the altar awaiting her bride.

As Ali approached, he could see the bright smile on her face and before long he could even recognize the tears shining in her dark eyes. Their father had a few of his own, and Kyle spared a quick glance at their mother who was dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief that Kyle had given her that morning just for that very purpose. So much crying and they hadn't even really started. He knew it was only bound to get worse and he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself at the thought.

Finally, Ken and Ali arrived at the altar and the guests sat back into their chairs. Ken gave Ali a kiss on her cheek and then leaned over and did the same to Ashlyn before taking the blonde's hand and putting it in Ali's. He then gave them all a big smile before retreating to his seat in the front row of guests. Ali turned to Kyle and started to hand him her bouquet when she obviously saw that he was crying. She gave him a lopsided grin and rolled her eyes before finally giving up the flowers. He used his free hand to wipe at the tears on his cheek and returned her smile with a slight nod of his head.

Ashlyn had asked one of her best friends, Niki Cross, to find a way to become ordained so she could marry them. The now retired soccer player had found an online church and gotten the paperwork needed to be able to perform the ceremony in Florida. Kyle had laughed when he first heard of their plan, but after having gone through the rehearsal the night before, he knew that Niki had taken this responsibility very seriously and both Ashlyn and Ali seemed pleased with the choice. Having the personal touch of a good friend performing the ceremony was something that made Kyle happy for his sister and her soon-to-be wife.

Niki cleared her throat as she smiled at the couple standing before her. She then looked past them to the friends and family gathered on the beach. “On behalf of Ali and Ashlyn, I want to thank you all for being a part of this amazing celebration of two incredible people and the love that they share.” She looked back at the two women standing in front of her. “I'm sure that I can speak for everyone here when I say that we all are just so overjoyed to be able to take part in this special day. While you've found such an amazing love with each other, I hope you both know that there are so many people in this world who love and support you and will continue to do so as you start this next journey in your lives together.”

Both Ali and Ashlyn smiled and looked out at their friends and families, but it was Ashlyn who spoke on both of their behalves. “Thank you all for coming. We are both so grateful for how much support and love you have given us over all these years. And we promise the party tonight will be worth the trip.”

As everyone chuckled quietly, the two women turned back to Niki. The tall brunette smiled at them and cleared her throat again before beginning. “We're gathered here today on this beautiful beach to celebrate the love of two amazing women, Ashlyn Harris and Alexandra Krieger. As we all know so well, theirs is a love that has withstood distance and turmoil as well as basking in the joys of victory and support. And, undoubtedly, the future will hold more of the same. But no matter the trials or the joys, Ali and Ashlyn will face them together and certainly make it through with their ever present smiles and laughter.” Niki paused and grinned at the two women standing before her. “Now, I'm sure you are both anxious to finally be married, so shall we begin with the vows you each have for one another?” Niki nodded toward Ashlyn and smiled.

Ashlyn returned the smile before turning to Ali, taking both of the brunette's hands in her own, and taking a deep breath. “Ali, really there isn't anything I can say today that you don't already know. It wasn't long after we first fell in love that I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. And there hasn't been a minute since then that I doubted that. So, really, it's just a formality to tell you that I promise from this day until my last day that I will love you through everything, through the highs and the lows, through the laughter and the tears. I promise to always support you and care for you, to respect you and honor you every chance I get. When I look at you, Ali, I see my future stretching out before me and I just can't wait to see where it takes us. And so I, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, take you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, to be my wife, from this day until my last.”

Kyle wiped away another tumble of tears and smiled as he watched Ali do the same. His sister smiled up at Ashlyn and it totally melted Kyle's heart to see how much love shone on her face. Ali took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side a little as she brought Ashlyn's hands up to rest on her chest over her heart. “Ashlyn, you changed my life so completely from the first day I met you. I certainly wasn't looking for you to walk into my heart, and really you didn't. You crashed into it like no one ever had before and you haven't stopped ever since. I knew from early on that you were the one for me, because I had no other choice but to love you so completely. And, like you, there's not much I can promise you that I haven't long since promised us, but I'm more than happy to be repetitive.” Everyone chuckled quietly before Ali continued. “I promise that you will always have my heart. I will always do whatever I can to be there for you no matter what, to share the burdens and the joy, the tears and the laughter. I will stand beside you proudly as we make our way through this life, together, no matter what. So, let me make it official by saying that I, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, take you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, to be my wife, today and every day of our lives.”

Niki nodded to Ashlyn's brother, Chris, who slipped the ring he had been holding into Ashlyn's palm with a bright grin. The blonde whispered her thanks to her brother before turning back to Ali. She held up the platinum ring between them and smiled at her bride. “Ali, just as this ring has no end, know that my love is never-ending.” When she spoke again he could hear the emotion trapped in her throat. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she said as she slipped the ring onto Ali's finger. She then whispered so quietly that Kyle almost couldn't hear her, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Ali replied just as quietly. She then turned to Kyle and smiled at him with her hand out. “Ring?”

He playfully patted at his jacket and pants, as if he couldn't find it. Everyone laughed at his antics. But he didn't stretch it out too long, because he knew Ali's patience would be fleeting before long. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the matching ring to the one on Ali's left hand. “So happy for you,” he said to her as he placed it in her palm.

“Thanks,” she said with a surprisingly easy smile before turning back to Ashlyn. She held it between her thumb and forefinger as she took a deep breath. “Ash, please take this ring as a sign of my eternal love.” Ashlyn held out her hand and Ali started to slide the ring onto her finger. “With this ring, I thee wed,” Ali said as she finished pushing the ring onto Ashlyn's hand.

Everyone then turned their attention to Niki, who seemed to stand up straighter as she said, “I now pronounce you married. Please seal it with a kiss.”

Ashlyn and Ali both smiled brightly as they came together in a sweet kiss. As they pulled apart they held hands and Ali's head fell softly onto Ashlyn's shoulder as they both turned to look out at all their friends and family.

“May I introduce to you, Alexandra and Ashlyn Krieger-Harris.”

Everyone applauded and came to their feet as both Ali and Ashlyn started back down the aisle together. Kyle just smiled so widely that his face hurt. His sister had finally had one of her biggest dreams come true. Her whole life had been about soccer until, ironically, soccer brought her to the one person who could make her whole life be about something else. And now, as both of their careers were winding down, Kyle was just so proud of both Ali and Ashlyn, of how they had opened themselves up to a love that he knew had scared them both in the beginning and how they had fought to get through some really tough times to come to this point where they were truly one heart, one soul. He was sure there weren't two people more deserving of their dreams coming true. He wiped away a fresh splash of tears on his cheek and shook his head in wonder as the new wives made it to the back of the aisle.

Ashlyn turned around then and smiled at everyone. “Okay, folks, let's party!”

_The End_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are more happy with Kyle's experience in the epilogue than in the prologue (although he cries a lot in each). Somehow I bet he had a hot date to dance the night away at the reception, too, so he gets his happy ending as well.
> 
> And, yes, I intentionally didn't say whether they won the Olympics. I don't want to jinx them since I seem to be so good at that. We'll just have to wait until August to find out (fingers crossed, and as the Germans do, thumbs pushed down).
> 
> Thanks again. This has been fun. Let me know what you think!


End file.
